AB Negative
by BlueRegina06
Summary: The monster lurks within and it's insatiable. Pain is good, tormenting death even better...but blood is the best. AB Negative; the rarest, the most tempting type. And he has it; the man with the orange hair. It makes Grimmjow delirious with want. He hates it. He hates...him. Though, there's a thin line between hate and love. AU, gore, yaoi, swearing, violence, death/reincarnation.
1. The Beast Within

**Hooray, new story. A tough ride at that. You might get sad. ****I'd also like to warn you one more time that this fiction contains gore. Killings. So, if blood or gore makes you uncomfortable, hit the back button, yes? Thanks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Waking The Demon,<em>

_Where'd ya run to?_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow,_

_There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,_

_Your body's weakening, Walk to the light,_

_Those painful times so alone so ashamed,_

_I'm not coming back_

_There's nothing to gain!_

_- "Waking the Demon", Bullet For My Valentine - _

* * *

><p>The loud music, the smell of the cigarettes and all these flashing lights were making me uneasy. Not because I didn't like clubs but because I despised the smell of alcohol. I also had this dumb childhood friend of mine, Shinji Hirako, who was clinging on me and giggling like the drunkard he was. For the past couple of hours, so to say. The rest of our company were supposedly dancing... around here. <em>The hell would I know<em>. I didn't think I knew any of them and if I did, I certainly didn't remember it.

How many hours had it been since we entered that shithole? I didn't know. I only came because I didn't have anything else, more entertaining, to do.

That damned Shinji was now holding the collar of my buttoned up, black shirt, his shoulder length blond hair tickling my nose. I wrinkled it in discomfort, watching him stuffing another shot of a strong alcoholic drink down his throat too.

"Neeee, Grimmjow... Why er'ya so cold tonight?", he murmured, placing the empty glass on the wooden counter, his breath hot and heady on my neck. He couldn't have been more drunk; after all, it was the fifteenth shot of vodka he was consuming.

His body could barely stand, had I not been holding him. His defences were 85% down. No, fuck that; 91.7% down. Vision, blurry and weakened. Breath, shallow and short. His mind… well that was out of question. A bundle of messy, horny thoughts.

An easy prey. He wouldn't even realize what had happened to him until it was too late.

"Neeee, Grimmjoooow," he cooed. He was staring at me, silently begging me with his sparkly, golden eyes.

All the alcohol filling my olfactory bulbs and now that guy almost spreading his soul to me... _I was getting hungry_. And it wasn't a good thing.

His thoughts were full of me. I knew what he wanted. I knew exactly what all these people wanted in that shitty place. But if Shin knew who I really was, I was certain he wouldn't even want to look at me again… Hell, he'd even run away screaming bloody murder.

He started rubbing on me harder, touching my body temptingly and in places he shouldn't. I rolled my eyes and huffed in agitation. It was not that he had a crush on me, I knew that for sure. He just wanted to have some fun. To get laid. And apparently, I was the most fitting one to carry out that wish. He was lucky though that I was the one he was holding on to because if it had been someone else, poor Shinji, who knew what would have happened to you and your dignity.

No seriously, from all the people left for me in this world, Shinji had to be the one I cared for the most. And not in a romantic way. Don't see him like this, drunk and pathetic. When he was sober, he was one of the smartest and most badass people I knew. He could kick some ass with both his words and fists and I wholeheartedly respected him for that. As my childhood friend, we grew up together and he helped me with all the shit that I had been going through.

The shit I was still going through...

Even though my sexual preferences had changed due to certain, unfortunate, circumstances, I could never see Shinji as lover. Not only Shinji though; every single human being was way out of my league.

I had promised to myself that I wouldn never fall in love again.

Having said all that, the truth was that Shinji was honestly getting on my nerves that night; at first it was kinda funny to watch him stumble and trip on his feet but now I was getting angry, thus hungry.

"Sorry Shin, you are not gonna get laid tonight," I growled in his ear and with that I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the bar. I could sense his disappointment and frustration and I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.

We went outside to the fresh, clean air; it had to be only a few hours before dawn. _Shinji wouldn't make it to classes for sure. He would spend the day vomiting and having the worst hangover of his still short life._

It wouldn't have been a problem for me, on the other hand; bottom line was that I didn't get to sleep at nights.

_Monsters do not fall asleep. The weight of their sin in too heavy, too torturous._

I felt his hand sliding down my back all the way to my ass and I thought _really?_ He was hugging me, trying to seduce me once again with those eyes full of pent up lust.

I hate lust. Lust makes me hungry.

"C'mon Grimmjow, let's get outta here and do somethin' more fun, shall we?"

Shinji wasn't the only one who had had a few drinks that night. I myself had drunk several beers, maybe more than I should have and the alcohol did drop my self-endurance by a crucial 48%. It made me more vulnerable to invitations like the one that Shinji was so kindly making.

_It made me hungry... So hungry._

_Get a hold of yourself_, I mentally chided.

"I will get ya home, let's go get a Taxi," I told him and began walking down the street. Where the hell were the taxis?

"Nooooooo," he whined loudly, the sound piercing through my over-sensitive ear drums, "I want'cha ta fuck me Grimmjow!"

I cringed, my attention fleetingly stopping on the few minds that had noticed us. "Yeah right, it would be nice if ya didn't yell it though," I snapped sarcastically.

Everybody was looking at us now but I didn't really give a shit. I was only getting angry at Shinji; he was making a fool of himself. Not to mention that he was making me hungry and I had only eaten a few days ago. Still he wouldn't give up. _Stubborn motherfucker_.

_Oh for the love of Jesus that kid!_

He dared to push me against the nearest wall with a move that I could have dodged easily. Humans were so predictable, even without me having to read their minds.

Shinji had started pressing me harder against the wall, putting all of his effort to keep me there. _Weak. Pathetic. Powerless. Much like all humans_.

"Do me," he husked sensually into my ear.

_Shit_.

_I AM HUNGRY._

My mind went blank. I was immediately paralysed as the familiar and oh so sweet scent of blood filled my nostrils. When people are aroused their blood becomes hotter. When their blood becomes hotter, their scent becomes stronger. I do not need analyse what happens to me when the scent gets stronger; I think it's pretty obvious.

I get hungrier.

_B positive; that was Shinji's blood type_. Shit, I knew I was hungry but it didn't even cross my mind that it was that bad.

I wanted to taste his flesh, to sink my teeth into his tender, tanned skin. I couldn't move. It felt as time had stopped and much like a starry sky, every person around me began glowing. Brightly, the signal throbbing along with their heart beats.

_There was a circle of food and I was right in the middle of it._

I knew everything and everyone existing within 50m range. Who they were, their age, their _thoughts_, everything.

They progressively filled my mind, tiny whispers but they still made it fuzzy.

_"Geez, I drank too much already..."_

_"Maybe I will get Mary to suck my dick tonight..."_

_"I have a test to tomorrow..."_

_"I need money..."_

_"I want more alcohol..."_

_"I am glad those two are getting the show on the road, they are both so cute and they seem to be very into it"._

_Getting-the-show-on-the-road…_

Fuck them, what did they know?

Shinji's hands were digging into my pants.

"What the fuck'er ya doing, Shin?", I snarled and pushed him off of me. _God, couldn't he contain himself a little?!_

"C'mon, yer already hard," he protested and licked his lips, his eyes glued on my crotch. I wanted to laugh hysterically, to bang my head against the wall a few times, until the fucking bricks broke, but I didn't.

_I am hard because I want to fucking eat you, idiot!_

I didn't say that. How could I ever say that? Not that Shinji would understand in the current stage he was.

His scent however... His scent got even stronger and my whole body felt as if it was electrocuted.

_I AM HUNGRY._

That voice inside my head was getting louder and louder each passing second. At that moment, I knew I only had minutes if not seconds before _it _was completely awake.

Shinji was in actual danger. I had to get him out of there, fucking fast before I ended up eating my best friend.

I grabbed his hand once again and started dashing to the main road. Shinji stumbled, he could hardy keep up with my brisk, urgent pace. _Aw shit._ I forgot to mention that in _that _state, my speed got a tad greater. My vision was even getting blurry too; one could say that I saw in the infrared wavelengths at times like this. I didn't know nor cared. All I knew was that I could only see flashing lights around me, blinking only one thing.

_Eat me._

"Taxi!", I screamed in my panic. It was starting._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, it was coming_! I was even holding my chest, my breathing coming out in really short and fast intervals.

It was that moment Shinji decided to be drunkenly attentive to details and touched my shoulder.

"Oi, Grimm, are you ok?"

_Blood pressure 140/95, high because of the alcohol. Bone type, thin in the middle but thick at the ends, relatively strong_. My stomach fluttered with excitement and I felt myself grinning against my will. Oh, the sound they'd make if they cracked under my fingers would be so beautiful, almost orgasm-like.

_Flesh layer thickness 5 cm, approximately 3.8cm to the common carotid artery_. No problem at all, my fangs would sink in so easily.

The blood tasted better in the carotid artery. Oh, oh, and the brachial artery too. It was fresh, straight out from the heart and...

_Shit, don't think about that, idiot_.

Officially, I was losing it.

I thanked whoever was up there when I saw the taxi turning around the corner. Once it stopped in front of us, I literally grabbed Shinji and threw him inside the car.

"Brokeback hill, 5th house at Sword Road," I barked and threw some dollars to the driver. "Go!".

The driver a look as if I had sprouted another head or two. His mind wasn't different either. He thought that I was crazy and I indeed was, but he wouldn't understand _my_ personal version of crazy.

_I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Shit. That bastard. He went too far, he almost got me going for a second_, I mentally chanted.

Shinji's blood was getting further and further away and I sighed in relief. Thankfully, I wouldn't start chasing after the car because once my best friend was out of the game, the other smells got to me.

_A positive_. A woman passing past besides me, her hair in a ponytail and her nice, slim neck presented to me in all its glory. She gave me a promising look and bit her lower lip. _Aw, not another invitation._ Sometimes I really hated that I was tall, young, handsome, with blue eyes and matching blue hair. All those seductive eyes eating me up like I was some piece of meat... _Fuck._Little did they know that in reality, _they_ were the piece of meat.

I licked my lips and my mouth began to water. She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful in my hungry eyes.

I manically searched my pockets. It had to be somewhere around here, I always carried one in case of an emergency.

_A lollipop._

Laugh if you may but sugar was the only thing that could calm me down when I was in a state like this. Once I put it in my mouth I immediately felt its soothing power. It wasn't entirely satisfying, however, the smell of blood was not as overpowering as it was ninety point seven seconds ago. I stayed there for several minutes, passionately licking my saviour which was quickly getting devoured by my tongue.

There came the bad news though; sugar could only calm me down for a small amount of time. The craving was still there and it would continue to exist unless I did something to satisfy my urges. I had only a limited amount of time to plan my next move. This place was full of people and I couldn't just start attacking pedestrians in the middle of the main street. My current location wasn't to my advantage. On the contrary, where I lived, aka in one of the most unpopular neighbourhoods in town, finding food wasn't so difficult. I could always get a prostitute or two if I batted my eyelashes and smirk my sexy smirk. Women fell down the trap easily. I normally went for people that nobody would look for or cry for. Spare myself the drama and the guilt, you know? Their story wouldn't even make it to the news. Prostitutes always got killed at one point or another, at least in my town. Nobody cares about them.

The thing was that I had prostitutes a few days ago, so I wouldn't go for them again. They were always an easy target, breaking under my fingers like a brittle twig. Also, their blood didn't taste all that good, mainly because of the drugs they did and all those STDs circulating their bodies.

That night, I wanted something different. I wanted to hear screams...

Most of the time, they didn't even know what hit them. My victims that was. Sometimes, if I was in good mood, I gave a fast, painless death. But unfortunately for my preys, that was not the common case and tonight wasn't an exception.

I enjoyed - _no wait_ - I _loved_ inflicting pain. I loved hearing the sweet noise of the bones cracking under my weight... And their screams. Fuck, their screams almost made me come each time.

_Yup, you know it._

For me, sex wasn't sticking my dick into a willing whole and thrust my pelvis, no. It was sinking my teeth into supple flesh and suck the life out of my "partner", break a few bones in the way.

That was the case tonight; I was up to a bigger challenge than a prostitute. I wanted to take my time and enjoy my meal. I could feel, it my instincts were telling me that trouble was coming. I could smell _them _too; have been for some time now. They had been tailing me, observing me.

They were four, one of them drunk as fuck, the others already high. Their thoughts of course, didn't make any sense either. Everything was set for my act; I only had to trap them somewhere quiet, a place where their screams wouldn't reach the outside world.

_Shit, if I could just turn and fuck the shit out of them_. I wanted that. I needed that. I craved for that...

_Patience. Patience is a virtue, Grimmjow._

The smell of their blood, how red and gorgeous it would look once I'd torn their flesh into pieces... Those images had already gotten into me and made me shudder from my core.

The night was starless, moonless as I made my way to the subway where nobody remotely smart would dare to step in at that time. It was the perfect place to feast upon them. A small breeze blew my hair and I sighed in contentment. I had finished my lollipop for some minutes now, too.

_Time was up._

The voice was coming back, telling me that I had to pierce my claws into their flesh. _Blood_. I didn't resist, my mind was going all blurry again. I didn't mind it after all this time. Besides, my plan was set; I got them were I wanted them to be. I didn't have to think anymore, only act. To let my instincts take over and move my body as they pleased.

As I climbed down the stairs to the subway, I could sense the excitement of my hunters, which only served to make me grin evilly. They thought they got me for sure, that there was no escape, that they had already won. Little did they know that _I_ was the hunter and _they _were my preys. It was funny, really. Some petty, worthless human beings to get _me._

_Insert evil, throaty laughter._

Their excitement became mine; the noises they would make while I was crushing their brains with my bare hands filled my mind to the brim. My claws were getting bigger, my fangs were throbbing, ready to tear apart their flesh, ready to satisfy me.

_Us_.

I headed over to the end of a subway, to a dark place perfect for my trap. I had done the same trick before, so I knew how it worked. I got in position. Now I had to wait for them to come to me.

Their essence came to my nostrils. It filled me up, it made me hard. I let myself go. I surrendered to the beast inside and his obnoxious planning … Blood types; two A positive, one B negative and one O positive. _Mmmmh, variety._ I wanted to moan in pleasure. Average height 171 cm. Bone strength... _hmm, that was a little disappointing. They didn't have too thick bones_. Flesh thickness 7 cm, most of it fat. No muscle. _Fuck, they wouldn't put up much of a fight either._ Not that they could, but it was fun when they tried.

Youngest 25, oldest 40. Maximum approaching speed 2km/h; arrival time less than a minute. Possible escape roots; 10m to the left and then turn right. Nearest camera 20m afar. Possibility of success 99.9%.

_Perrrrrfect_… Hell yeah I wanted to purr.

Their footsteps were coming towards me, closer and closer. They could see me and I could see myself through their eyes. _Pretty, vulnerable boy. Easy prey._

_Ha. Fucking. Ha._

"Well, well what do we have here?", said the older A positive. He wasn't taller than my 6'2, he had short, unevenly cut black hair. He approached me and the rest of his company surrounded me, snickering in mischief. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from laughing and get out of character.

He grabbed my jacket, pulling me closer to his warm body as he did. I could smell his breath; it stunk of alcohol. He touched my neck with his knife, right above my external carotid artery and he grinned. He was pathetic; he thought he stood a chance against me just because his _boys_ were around to help him. Speaking of the others, they came closer too and grasped my arms, pulling them at the back of my body. Supposedly, I couldn't move like that. I could hear them giggle. The third one, O positive, started searching me for my wallet... Or not; his hand slid in front of my crotch...

"So what's gonna be, pretty boy? Yer gonna play with us or not?"

_Play with you? You took the words from my mouth,_ mister.

_Of course I'll play with you. I'll play with all of you._

"Sure," I whispered, the feral grin finally finding its way to my lips. I cackled.

_It was going down._

Under the dim lights of the subway, my originally blue eyes became red. Soon, the blinking light of their pumping heart was all I could see.

Like a flawless sword I moved, penetrating the air with an absolute strike. My hand moved in a straight line piercing through the chest bone of my first prey. He gasped, then gurgled a scream of pain. I snickered. I touched his heart for one second, wrapped my fingers around it and then continued pulling it all the way out. I pushed him back with my leg. He fell down to the cold floor of the subway, the agony depicted on his crystal, dulled by death eyes, his blood splattered all over the place, adorning the normally grey floor. _How pretty!_ More and more of his blood was coming out from his violated body and I grinned in triumph. Damn, I was so good at this. I managed to kill him while he had that priceless expression on his face.

_Grimmjow: 1 - Attackers: 0_

His heart in my hand was still beating. I licked it with my tongue, felt it writhing against it and I nearly swooned. Finally…

_Blood_.

_Let the game begin._

There was a while of shocked silence before the screaming began. I laughed out loud, oh so fucking thrilled. That was by far my favourite part; the part when the hunter discovers that he was actually the prey from the beginning. The wonder of the unknown, of the incomprehensible. Yeah, I did all that and then some more.

The air filled with the disgusting sound of human flesh, shaking and trying to escape. This triggered the adrenaline to be secreted in their systems and they began running for the exit. I sighed in disappointment, shaking my head. What a pity; I did not have time to enjoy my meal. I had to be quick.

Surprisingly enough, one had stayed a few meters away and was now screaming at me while pointing his knife. _Hmm, fight or flight reaction. How interesting._

"What the fuck, ya monster!?", O positive screamed, absolutely petrified. His legs were even shacking, his face was pale, full of terror. I did not answer but I grinned instead, tasting the fear in his scent.

_Hoo, boy, that got me so hard._

I was beside him in no time and soundlessly I placed my hands on one of his shoulders and the other on his forearm. And then I pulled. See, this is what happens when you touch my dick without permission.

_What a loud crack it made…_ Music to my ears.

More blood on my face, _fuck, I was ecstatic_, and now the beautiful sound of his cries. Of course he was in pain. Please, I had torn his arm away.

My attention quickly snapped to the other two; they were getting away. Or at least, trying too. Aw, didn't they know that the best part of the hunt was watching your prey's desperate attempts to flee while you both knew that there was no probability of success?

I caught up with them in a blink. The final touch, my claws on his neck, a definite cut and then... BAM! B negative's neck was wide open. I let the hot blood slide down my hand for a minute, enjoying its heat while taking the stranger's life away. I let the corpse to fall down, the blood now pooling at my feet. _Let him rest,_ I thought so that I could finish the other two who were oh so patiently waiting for me to kill them.

_Let him rest like the meat you've just cooked._

_And I eat my meat bleeding rare too._

I turned back to the others and got closer to them. I grabbed the alive A positive, the youngest one, who was staring at me with bleary, dilated eyes filled with terror, and threw him on the wall. His skull made a satisfying sound, his brains became a soup and leaked out of what used to be his head. He made the perfect decoration for the subways ever listless walls. The last one, the unlucky one with the O positive. He was the one of whose arm I had so viciously amputated, the one that had touched my crotch. I kept him alive to play with him a little more, to show him how it was done, to break each and every one bone in his body, even the seasamoid bones, before greedily devouring his being. I was so happy. His screams filled my ears and kept verifying my existence as a monster, not a human but the beast which acted upon his instincts with no ethical or moral barriers.

That night I feasted upon people like a cannibal, a true maniac. This is who I truly was.

_Grimmjow: 4 - attackers... nonexistent._

_Good job me._

If Shinji knew that, he wouldn't want to see me again, let alone sleep with me, would he?

**XXXX**

**I'd like to know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	2. Reminiscing, Deadly Oasis

**Onwards.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Was I always a monster? No, definitely not. It has been four years already and I didn't even realize it. Time for me didn't exactly pass by. As I thought correctly at first, I wasn't aging.

One could say that I brought it to myself. Maybe that was the case, I don't know for sure. _Do I regret my actions, do I want to go back to "normal", do I feel guilty about all those people I've killed?_ These questions have stopped pestering my mind for quite a while. It was the only way I could survive the madness.

I was not human anymore therefore I stopped thinking as one. Why would I? Monsters don't think; they kill.

Consciousness? No, not my cup of tea. Dignity? Shame? Guilt? I have thrown these unnecessary emotions away. My survival was all that mattered to me, how to manipulate and tricking everyone into believing that I was someone that I was not. I have a lot of fun doing that. Watching people trusting me and then the accusatory look of betrayal in their eyes once I'd revealed my true nature... Yeah, I loved that part.

Why? I knew you'd ask that.

I had to become a monster for the sake of love. If you asked me, I'd say that love is the greatest monstrosity of all, greater than killing someone.

_I wasn't like that yet _she_ made me who I am now._

I met her almost five years ago; I was 15 and she was 16. She lived two blocks away from my house, but we didn't exactly knew each other's existences. However, fate being bigger sadist than I am, I accidentally dumped in her one day, while having another one of these long walks of mine. I used to spend a lot of time outside my house, trying to find every possible excuse not to return there. And when nothing was left for me to do, I headed to the nearby park and sat on the bench for hours until it was late at night. _Then_ I would return home, trying to be very quiet not to wake my father up. He was an alcoholic, unemployed for years and years. My mother was the one who brought food on the table. She was working on the local supermarket, doing overnight shifts just to get a few more dollars.

I loved my mother; she was the most wonderful person I knew. She was always so kind towards me, her only son, always trying to have a smile on her face and look at the positive side of life. Always tried to look brave when I couldn't. I loved her so much.

My old man though, that useless, obnoxious and shitty bastard... I couldn't stand him. For one thing, he always got fucking drunk with the money that my mother worked so hard to earn. He wouldn't stop there, though. It was a common thing for him to beat us up once in a while, break a thing or two in the kitchen. He would go out of control almost every day; me and my mother were lucky if he didn't physically assault us for a day.

I can remember the beating even now, the harassing, the touching in an inappropriate manner from when I was still very young. He never raped me though but that was only because my mother was around and he raped her instead.

Thinking back then, I really wanted to kill him. I really wanted to cause him terrifying, horrible, mortifying and dreadful death. I wanted to see his blood litter the floor while I cut his head off his body and played soccer with it.

_Fearsome thoughts for such an inexperienced young man, weren't they?_

This is how I grew up; in the agony and the fear of the next strike.

I never got the chance to forget my past since my old man was oh so kind to leave his marks on the most obvious parts of my body. My arms. I still bear in mind that day, the day he made those marks... It was one of the things that reminds me who I used to be. How weak, how pathetic.

_How human._

My father was really drunk that night, he had thrown up already some times. He couldn't walk straight either but he could definitely do what he had planned to. They were in the kitchen, my mother was screaming, begging him to stop. Of course he didn't, he never did. He was yelling his unintelligible drunken nonsense, complaining about not having money to pay for his beer. See, these were the kinds of problems that he had.

He broke the bottle he had been holding the entire time, turning it into a lethal weapon. He attacked my mother, cut her face, her eyes were two red, oozing with blood, holes that night, I remember it vividly. Blood was all over the place and the bastard was shouting nonsense again, not even remotely close to stopping the assault.

I couldn't bear to watch, I couldn't stand it any longer; I ran into the kitchen, placing my body in front of my mother like a human shield. Come to think of it, that was such a _human_ reaction. My legs were shaking too. I demanded for him to stop, he didn't. He simply laughed evilly and sliced me with the broken bottle too. They were deep cuts. Those on my arms I mean. He had apparently cut the arteries as well, since the blood was sprouting out of the wound like a fountain. Even I, who used to cut myself on the same spot couldn't have done it better.

I wasn't afraid of blood back then either. Though, it wasn't exactly what I fed on.

_I also had an interesting blood type; O negative._

Cursing me, the most worthless son ever, the blows had no end. I felt dizzy from the blood loss and I fell down in the end, tasting my own blood on my tongue. It wasn't appealing, lemme tell you that. I thought I was going to die for sure that night.

I woke up in the hospital still dazzled, confused. Apparently some of the neighbours had heard the screams and called the police but it all happened after I had passed out so I didn't remember anything.

I kept the bandages on my hands for almost one month so that everyone would realize what had happened. Nobody talked to me, of course. Who would want to have a kid prone to misfortune by their side? It was only natural that I didn't have friends either.

Humans... They try to stay out of trouble.

It was only during a hot summer day, I that I got to meet her. I was taking my regular long walk for the third time that afternoon. This was during the time that I could still cry. I was crying because of the usual reasons; I had a shitty live, a father who only cared if his beer is cold enough and a mother, with only one good-working eye, who worked her ass off every day to the point of collapse. Could you blame me, really? Those weren't tears of weakness but tears of rage. It was so unfair, you know? Even after what my old hag did, nobody dared to say a word to the police. Nobody knew what had happened. Or more precisely, nobody _wished _to know what had happened. Besides, my father was long gone when the police had arrived.

She turned to look at me as soon as our bodies connected. Her blond hair was waving at the summer breeze, her eyes full of the sea, deep blue, they were swallowing me. I let myself get swept by them. She had to be an angel who had descended upon on the earth to save me. Her voice soft and magical when she spoke to me for the first time.

"Are you ok?"

I didn't answer at first, completely dumbfounded by her beauty. I just kept staring at her. She smiled kindly and took my hand in hers as if there was nothing wrong with it and we started to walk but I wasn't paying too much attention. I didn't care were we went, I didn't want to know, all I knew was that if I was with that person I was going to be ok. And at that moment, shapeless emotions flooded my heart, emotions that made my knees go weak and my stomach curl in anticipation. It had to be only one thing.

_Love_.

Shortly after I learnt that her name was Alice. _How fitting._ She bought me chocolate ice cream, as if I was some five year old baby but it was comforting enough for my broken heart. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and petted my hair like a mother. Her fingers were pleasantly cold against my skin. Maybe it was from the ice cream, maybe she was cold. I didn't know.

"Why were you crying?", she asked me again.

Although she was just another stranger, I felt at ease with her. I felt as if she had the cure to my disease. It was a comfortable and warm sensation just being beside her, so I told her about... Everything. About every single problem of mine.

"Oh don't worry," she had said cheerfully, "Look!" And she slightly lifted her shirt, pointing at a large, nasty bruise.

"My father did that to me."

I was shocked to say at the very least and felt ashamed. "I am sorry," I muttered and averted my eyes from her exposed skin. I was a teenager you know, some things didn't go entirely unnoticed.

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head negatively, "He is just a stupid dork. That's why I am studying to get away from here and become a lawyer so that I can put scum like him in jail." She was still smiling while she said that and held my hand close to her chest.

I was stunned, utterly surprised by the answer I had just received. And I had a pretty good reason, hadn't I? This person was going through exactly the same situation as I was and _look at her_, she was still so positive and bright.

After that little encounter, we became closer with Alice and I told her everything about me; who I was, things I liked, things I disliked and I certainly craved to know more about her. But she never really opened herself up to me. Alice was more like a mystery, like a Wonderland. I didn't know where our relationship would lead me but I kept chasing her tail eagerly.

_Some pathetic human I was. All depended and shit. Che._

But Alice would always help me, she would always stand by my side and hold me when I needed to be held. I admired her for her dreams, her attitude and the way she dealt with things. She was my angel, my saviour, the one who brought light to my miserable life. I finally felt like I had some sort of a purpose. These days of my life felt so unique and special; I was even counting the minutes and seconds to see her again. Oh God, I was so in love with her I could kill myself just to see her smile before I die.

I confessed my feelings after a long while of thought. She accepted them. That had to be the happiest day of my life. I promised to myself to cherish and look after her and protect her. At that time I was so sentimental, I cried really easily just by thinking she was mine and mine alone.

_I loved her so much, so much that I sometimes wondered how my heart could stand so much love and not overflow._

We had our little dates too, like going to the movies and smoking funny stuff together. Nothing romantic in that, I am aware, but those were the things that kept us alive and going.

I even got better at school and I was studying like a maniac. I was inspired by her and her efforts to follow her dreams and I wanted to catch up to her, to become part of those dreams of hers.

We still talked about our problems, made jokes about them and tried not to take them so seriously because we would end up committing suicide. But who cared, really? I knew I didn't because my life was hers and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

Alice knew that, I knew that she did. But she didn't take advantage of me.

_I loved her, I loved her so much. _

My sweet Alice; she was my Wonderland, my personal oasis in that deserted life I lived. The only place where I could be safe, the only place to quench my excessive thirst for affection.

That was basically why, when I heard the news, I wanted to die. That why I wanted to save her, using any means humanly possible.

That was why I did what I did.

The day of the accident, I stopped believing in God. When the phone rang and words of grief started filling my mind, I couldn't remember who it was but only _what he had said_.

_Alice was involved in a car accident and she was in the emergency room._

The world had stopped moving that day; time, space, everything. There was a big, universal pause. I was waiting to hear the "Hahaha it was a joke!" part and then beat the shit out the bastard who had dared to pull that kind of a prank on me but that part never came.

_Poor lil' ol' me._

Shocked and paralyzed beyond belief, I stood there with the phone in my hand, fleetingly noticing that there was another person at the end of the line, speaking to me about something. I didn't hear it, I didn't want to know. I could only see Alice, the image in front of me so vividly like if she was truly here. She was standing there, calling my name softly, her voice unusually quiet and broken.

_Grimmjow..._

Tears began falling from my eyes. I think I was trembling too. My body was stubbornly rejecting the event, as if it never happened but the relentless ache in my heart was undeniable. _It had happened, Grimmjow._

_Death_. I was so afraid of death back then. _Her_ death, not mine. I didn't care about me.

_Is she going to die? God am I going to lose her?_

I don't remember how I got to the hospital, but I can recall me dashing through the corridors, asking "Where is she? Where is she?", like a possessed man. Doctors looked at me with concern, the nurses yelling at me to not run in the hospital but I paid no mind at them. I was looking for her!

These long, endless moments before I could see her were killing me slowly. I was thinking, _are they going to take her away from me? Why? Why did this had to happen? God, why are you taking her away?_ I didn't want to believe it, I wished with all my strength that she was going to be ok. In the end, there would be only some minor injuries. _Yeah, that was it. Nothing special. Nothing to worry about, Grimmjow. Alice was fine, her smile will be bright as always when you see her again._

_Please God don't take her away_.

Things got a little complicated than I had initially comforted myself with. Once I entered the room she was in, it was dark, darker than black, the curtains pulled, roses and flowers on the vases, depressing, ominous. I didn't like the aura they gave off.

There was only a small lamp to give light to the room. The light was dim, trembling, just like Alice's life.

She lay down on the bed, still and lifeless. Her eyes were closed, her lip slit, her eyebrow cut and her jaw swollen. Bandages here and there, on her head, her arm and leg. She was pale, paler than the dead, her hair tangled and without its usual blinding glow. Her mother was crying, holding her hand. There were others there too. Friends, family, all of them gathered around her. Some I knew, some I didn't, bottom line was that it wouldn't make a difference.

It wouldn't bring her back.

I couldn't see the rest of her skin but what I was able to see was covered in white butterflies, a pasty funeral dress. _Oh God, no. No, no, no, no, no!_

I could feel the earth disappearing under my feet. My eyes were wide, drinking in my surroundings. I fell on my knees.

"What happened?", I demanded, my voice broken and shaking and yada yada you know. When no one answered me, I repeated the same question with a little more heat.

"What happened?!", I barked. My whole body was shaking, tears were trailing down my cheeks - shit, I was crying too much, wasn't I? Such a pussy. I couldn't see, my vision was blurry, I couldn't bear to listen to the reasons.

"Why? _Why_?!"

Somebody had the heart and courage to take me outside and explain the situation clearly, calmly. It was her cousin I think, some lame ass punk that didn't really give a shit about her. That was why he was so calm, the fucker. He explained to me that there was a car accident, she was fatally injured. She broke a few ribs and suffered a major skull fracture which caused internal haemorrhaging, destroying a lot of important tissue in her brain. She was in a coma; still alive yet not quite living.

Her cousin slowly slid away afterwards and I was left there alone, like I was in the past. All alone. _God, it felt to awful to be so alone._ I couldn't move from my spot, I was frozen and in terrible pain.

People were passing in front of me, not sparing a second glance. They had their own family to worry about. Humans are selfish creatures. They only thing they care about is their own asses and whether or not they were on the line.

I wasn't an exception. I found myself wishing desperately for someone else to die so that my little Alice could live. I stayed rotted on the spot, I didn't know how for how long. Time was passing me by, I was paralyzed, only my body was there. My mind was visiting my Wonderland for the last time.

Our times together flashed before my eyes like a movie; her laugh, her lips, her wavy hair which I always liked to touch, her blue eyes, her slim, elegant hands... Oh and that time when we were so stoned, we chased that random, stray dog, or the other one when we laughed under the starry sky because we were so happy to be with each other it didn't matter that our actual lives sucked.

I wondered for how long I would be able to remember her voice her, her touch, her smile. _Why did this had to happen, why, God why?_ A new round of angry tears found their way to my eyes. The pain in my chest was unbearable, tearing apart my heart into pieces. Each one of them was a memory so precious that I tried to keep safe in my mind. But all that brought more tears.

Reminiscing was always painful. My princess, my Alice; she would never call my name again, she would never smile at me again, she would never open her pretty blue eyes again.

I was by her side for hours, days, maybe even months. I wasn't sure. I could not feel anything but pain in my chest and the warm drops of salty water on my cheeks. Crying, hopping, _praying_ and holding her hand.

Her mother could only come to visit during the day since she had her job during the night and she couldn't stop working or else she would get fired. I couldn't blame her, she had her reasons.

The only one who I blamed was God. I had had many conversations with him in my head when I was alone with her at the hospital. I couldn't find any comfort, I was literally sitting on burning coal, what did you expect me to do?

_Silly little boy._

It was more like a monologue, an accusatory confession and although I never got any answers to my questions, it was enough to distract me from reality. Only silence seemed to work; silence and her slow, even breath accompanied by a beeping of a machine. _There were so many machines attached to her. _

Days passed but I did not go home, didn't eat or drink anything and barely got any sleep. When I did sleep I dreamed of her. She was everywhere.

_How could I get over her? God, how could you take her away from me? Why? Why?_!

That question, nobody could answer.

_But someone- No, _something_ finally gave me all the answers I had been looking for._

It was late at night and as always, I couldn't sleep. Under the moonlight, her skin was glowing deadly white. _She looked beautiful even when she was dead_, I thought to myself. I petted her silky hair, hugged her for one more time... _Maybe it was the last one?_ I shuddered at the thought, my body completely rejecting it. I didn't have any more tears to shed, my eyes were completely dry.

_I _was completely dry. Drained. Emotionally and physically. It felt as if _I_ had died, not her.

"Why does it have to be you?", I whispered in her ear, "Why?"

I had buried my face into her neck, the only form of comfort I could get.

"Dear God, or any other being up there with the power to take her life. Please. _Please_. I beg you; take me not her, I will do anything!"

_I think those words were the biggest but the best mistake I've ever made in my life._

My praying did not stop there; I continued until I was exhausted to say more, until I had no more saliva to spare. I laid there, besides her, holding her tight, not letting the Devil take her soul.

_Ever heard of the expression "Speak of the Devil and he may appear"?_

What happened next I didn't know for sure whether it was a dream or not. I thought it was just an illusion, a trick my brain was playing on me due to fatigue, however, it still was the event that changed who I was. It changed my perspective of life and abolished everything I knew about logic.

_The event that created the monster._

"Good evening," mumbled a voice. I opened my eyes, briefly glancing at the dark, quiet room but then I closed them almost immediately. I had this weird feeling like I was dreaming yet I was still awake. It was like I was between dream and reality.

The voice echoed in my head. "Good evening," it repeated. It sounded like ping pong ball, bouncing around the walls of my fantasy, repeating these words again and again. I wasn't sure where I was or from where the voice was coming from but in the end I opened my eyes to see.

I saw nothing again.

"Hello," I greeted. Strangely enough my voice had the same effect. I kept hearing it over and over again; like I was in a deep canyon with invisible walls.

"Did you mean it?", asked the voice so suddenly it made me jump. The sound of the voice, high pitched and watery, gave me unpleasant chills.

"What?", I said. I was baffled. What was the voice talking about?

The voice snickered evilly, and the echo trespassed me thoroughly as I kept hearing that little laugh over and over again. It gave me goosebumps so cold it was.

"Who are you?", I demanded with a frown. I had a real, real bad feeling about this situation. Something wasn't right.

Now it was my voice that kept repeating itself.

"Who are you?", asked the voice.

It had to be some kind of ... _creature._ It also seemed as if it was making circles around me. I stood up from Alice's bed, not wanting it anywhere near her.

I could feel it but I couldn't see it. I was getting upset and angry but also scared. Who wouldn't be? Questions kept circulating my mind. Who was that guy? What did he want from me?

"What do you want?", I ordered, losing some more of my short temper.

"Who are you?", asked the voice again. This time the voice was deep like a tenor. I was getting uneasy, but I knew the creature was serious about what he had asked.

"I am Grimmjow," I answered earnestly.

Then all of a sudden, the creature stopped moving. I could feel it. It came and stood in front of me. It was getting cold. _Why was I cold_? The creature was approaching me now but I still couldn't see it. I was paralyzed with fear as its stench filled my nostrils. It was disgusting, repelling.

It smelled like Death itself.

It stopped only a few meters away from me, its presence completely dominating me. It was big. It _had _to be big.

"Give me who you are and I will save your girlfriend," it suddenly said, its cold, heavy breath brushing my face. I chocked on it and coughed violently.

Then its words sunk into my brain. _What? It could save Alice? But... But...!_

"That's impossible!", I completed my thoughts out loud.

The air around me moved and my heart jumped to my throat when I saw... I saw fangs. Long, white fangs, glittering in the moonlight, deadly and fatal yet so beautiful, like diamonds.

The creature was smiling. It was smug, sarcastic, arrogant smile.

_My smile._

"Nothing is impossible."

I stood there looking at the dark void in front of me. _Is this real?,_ I kept thinking. What the hell was going on?

I could hear the creature's words over and over again; _Give me who you are and I will save your girlfriend_… Alice, Alice... Oh God, was she going to be saved in the very end? What if the creature wasn't being true to its words? It was exactly beaming trust and good will.

But then I remembered my sweet princess, her bright smile, her sweet voice... She was calling me. If she was gonna make it, that's right if she was gonna make it I would do anything. It didn't matter what happened to me. She deserved a second chance in life. She had to make her dreams come true, she had to! _Alice_…

I looked at the dark shadow with a disbelieved scowl. I didn't like it. I hated it already.

"You better keep your promise creature," I said with the determination I wasn't feeling at all, "An eye for an eye."

"Of course," it smiled, its teeth enlarging and shining. It seemed extremely satisfied. "So, you agree?"

I did not hesitate anymore, I couldn't, I didn't want to. If Alice was going to be ok then nothing else mattered.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

"Yes!", I cried, opening my arms wide so that it could take me the easiest way possible.

_I love you, my angel._

Sealing the contract, my scream had almost a magical tone. A loud, strange wind blew so hard that it almost lifted me in the air. It hurt, it really did but the pain was bearable. I searched with my eyes for the shadow. It was still there, looking at me with its red, hungry eyes. _So it had eyes too. _

_They were utterly petrifying. And the saddest part was that I could see myself reflected on them._

_I was a monster too._

The wind blew harder. I closed my eyes and grunted as the pain intensified, but when I opened them again I saw it; the dark void before me was materializing. It was no longer a shadow; it was taking the form of something... Something that words couldn't define. It was big, black, with white teeth and red eyes. It was a beast, a creature so terrible I could swear it looked more dreadful than my worst nightmare. A monster whose face gathered all the abomination and torment of the world. The incarnation of pure terror.

I wanted to throw up, I wanted to tear my throat, my chest open to stop the pain but I didn't have time. The wind blew harder and like a vacuum machine, my body absorbed the beast. Or rather, the beast found itself at home in my aching, raging and unsettled body.

Time had stopped and much like a starry sky, every person around or remotely close to me began glowing. Brightly, the signal throbbing along with their heart beats.

_There was a circle of food and I was right in the middle of it._

**XXXX**

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen**


	3. Her Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

I woke up in a pool of blood, with dead bodies of people I didn't know surrounding me. Various limbs, hands, legs, heads all over the place and not on the place where they should. I jumped up from the ground as if I had been electrocuted and took a few steps away from the massacre, startled by the hideous sight. I think I screamed too.

_What happened?_, I kept asking myself. But then the realization hit me hard and my eyes widened.

_Had I done this?!_

Yup, I had. And without realizing it too.

I glanced around in fear, mentally praying that I wasn't in some place close to civilization and thankfully I wasn't. However, that didn't make me feel better. You see, back then, I had those emotions called guilt, humanity and those useless emotions kicked me in the gut relentlessly. In my shock, I counted how many people I had killed.

From what I could make out, they were six. But they could be a six hundred and sixty six for all I knew.

I tattooed the number six on my back a few years later. Just for the irony.

I was shocked, frozen, and most of all I wanted to die. _Me? I had done something so inhumane? Something so atrocious? No, it couldn't be me._

_It was the monster in me._

Back then, I wasn't exactly embracing that monstrous side of me on the contrary actually; I was stubbornly denying it. Yet, I was human, a plain vessel for the monster to exist in the world and of course I couldn't fight it. It took me over, more and more, each time easier than the previous one until one day I just sat back and watched it go on rampage.

I didn't know how much time it had passed before I got to my senses and I somehow made it submit to my wills. It was more one sided though; if the beast tried, it could definitely kick me off the saddle and do what it wanted.

_Maybe I had become one with it, maybe I had started thinking like it, that was why it let me on the saddle._

It took me one year; one whole year to go through this viscious circle of pain, guilt, fear, murder, wickedness, and rage. After one year I deemed myself stable enough to go back home and see my mother or my dear Alice.

_She was alive, wasn't she? She had to be._

_Besides, I gave up my life and my sanity for her. She had to be alive..._

I went to see her. Although I couldn't remember much about my human life and the faces of the people I knew, I could remember where she lived. I also recall being so nervous when I knocked on her door, the anticipation assaulting my stomach and that made me feel somehow human again.

That was until a man opened the door. A man I didn't know and a man that certainly wasn't her father, because her father wasn't at home at all. I instantly frowned. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing in my love's house?

"Can I help you?", he asked, his voice obnoxious and raspy, used. His thoughts were screaming profanities at me, how dare did I wake him up, his blood had a god awful stench of alcohol and drugs. It took me a while to realize that he was B positive.

"Where's Alice?", I demanded, forgoing with politeness. I was a street rat, what did you expect?

His black eyes narrowed to slits and his equally black eyebrows pulled together in a God-awful scowl. He was so ugly, so common, even his name was like all the others; John. Plain, boring, unoriginal.

"Who do you think you are, brat?", B positive gritted and I felt myself smirk saucily.

"I am Grimmjow," I said confidently and took a step closer to him. Oh-ho, it was so satisfying to hear his body sing with fear once I approached him, pretty much like everybody else. "Now where is Alice?"

"John, what's going on?", a sweet, familiar voice suddenly spoke and my heart beat went from zero to marathon runner, my stomach doing somersaults. She was there! She was alive and I was going to see-

My thoughts came into a screeching halt when she finally appeared in front of me. She was... different. Her hair was shorter. Had she cut it? Why? It was so beautiful before. She smelled different too, like sex and weed and alcohol. She looked at me differently, although I saw recognition in her eyes and she smiled brightly at me. The smile was different, it was disturbing and it rubbed me the wrong way. And that coming from a full time monster says a lot.

"Grimmjow!", she chirped wrapping her arms around my middle. I hugged her back, trying to force those unnerving sensations at the back of my mind. _That's right Grimmjow, she is still the Alice you love and care about_, I reminded myself while I buried my face into her hair and got swept away by her like I always did. She was warm and felt so fragile in my inhumanly strong arms, I was afraid I would crush her.

Alice pulled away from me and smiled before she playfully slapped my bicep. "Where the hell have you been, idiot?", she scolded me, "I've been worried sick!"

"I-I was..." I stuttered. What the hell was I supposed to say? The truth? Heh, yeah, Alice I was away one year because a monster devoured my soul and I eat humans for living now, how cool is that?

How about no.

"I ran away," I finally lied, but thankfully she believed me and nodded in understanding. Yeah, she always understood... My little princess.

"You've grown up too," she mentioned, checking me out from toe to head, her eyebrow quirked sarcastically, "You know steroids are bad, yes?"

I laughed. I laughed for real after so much time. She always made me feel like this and that was why I loved her so much. And now that I was back, I was going to try and kiss her, maybe make love to her too, I mean... I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, to make her mine forever, to grow old together and maybe have children once we were out of this shitty place...

Those were the pathetic thoughts I had been thinking about at that time. It is incredible how much I've changed since then... Or rather, how much she had crushed my heart to the pits of Hell with only her words. Che, a scary monster like me to be defeated by a blond shrimp like her.

Like I said; pathetic. But let me tell you what had happened that day;

"Hey Grimmjow," she suddenly said, breaking the silence between us, "You already met John?" She motioned towards the man still standing on the door, observing us and glaring daggers at me. _Oh he was still here? I had completely forgotten about him._ But then I noticed something. Something that stirred my insides angrily. Alice was clinging to his side, her blue eyes staring up at him in away that I had never seen before. She never looked at _me_ like this and I thought I was her boyf-

"He is my fiancé," she said and giggled stupidly, "We are getting married as soon as I turn eighteen in two months."

_What? _

_What?! _

Had I heard correctly? This man, this boring, rude and awful man was my Alice's... _Fiancé_? I'm pretty sure I was gaping at them like some sort of a retard because both of them chuckled. There was one major difference though; Alice chuckled because she thought I was cute but B positive chuckled maliciously.

_See motherfucker_?, he thought acidly, _She's mine._

It took some time for the words to completely settle in my mind. At first I didn't want to believe them so I searched their minds to see whether they were joking or not.

_Lemme tell you something new; they weren't joking at fucking all._

And at that moment, my heart broke into tiny pieces. Pieces that would never glue together again. It was excruciating, I thought I was dying all over again. If I thought my unison with the monster was painful, hell, I didn't know shit. Alice's words were so much more painful as the poison of her betrayal destroyed everything in its wake; my lungs, my stomach, especially my heart.

Yeah, my heart completely died that day.

I could feel raging anger bubbling up my throat. I wanted to scream. I wanted to make her pay for the pain she was causing me, then kill the motherfucker next to her. How fucking dare she? After all I did!? After I sold my soul to the fucking devil to save her!

_How dare she?!_

I'm pretty sure my anger was clearly depicted onto my facial expression because Alice took a step closer to me and cupped my face. I slapped her hand away almost instantly, like a reflex. I didn't want her to touch me.

Traitor.

Traitor.

Traitor!

_How fucking dare she?!_

"How could you," I growled low in my throat, smelling the fear streaming in her blood. Although scared, B positive took another step closer, to protect her.

_Heh. Cute._

"Grimmjow listen-"

"You thought it was funny to play with me, huh?", I spat out in her face, watching her blue eyes widening, her thoughts bundling up in a confused mess.

_Lemme make this clear for you, oh dear Alice._

"Yeah, I can tell it was amusing when I ran after you, thinking that you were the one for me," I hissed sarcastically, a disturbed smile finding its way to my lips. My heart was aching, shit, my whole body was aching.

"You tricked me, Alice."

She scowled, hah! She had the nerve to scowl! Fucking fake bitch.

"Grimmjow, we were never together!", she shouted angrily, pushing the knife more inside the wound, "I always loved you like a little brother!"

My eyes widened at her words, my whole body trembling with suppressed rage. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to slit her throat open and break her into pieces. It wouldn't be hard, believe me, so small and fragile she was. How dare she betray me like that? After all I did?! I couldn't handle it, it was too much. I could feel it awakening; the monster inside of me. It was growling and grunting in pain, my pain, and as a result, my fangs began growing, my senses extra highlighted, her blood was now glowing. I couldn't see her face anymore and I was thankful for that. If I could help it, I wouldn't see her face ever again.

_The fucking bitch. _

_The traitor._

_How could she? How could she treat me like that?_

I chuckled darkly, sensing her whole body tensing but she didn't move away. Her thoughts were confused; on one hand she wanted to run away but on the other she wanted to stay and clear things up with me.

_Okay, I'll make it clear for you, Alice._

"That's very rich, coming for you," I growled, "Every time you told me that you loved me was a lie? That's what you wanna say?"

"I always meant it when I said it," she murmured soothingly, however that didn't do anything to me, "I still love you. Nothing has changed."

"Alice," I grunted, locking our gazes. She went rigid when she saw my face, the blood red eyes and the dangerously sharp fangs, "Don't play stupid."

How could I not see this before? How much of a coward she really was? I mean, she wasn't stupid, I was. I was stupid for believing that she loved me the way I did. No, she wasn't lying when she said that she loved me as a brother but she knew exactly my feelings for her. Heh, no wonder she was always so distant, so fucking cold to me. I always thought, stupid lil' old me, that she was just shy so I waited. I wanted to open her up slowly, to see her for who she really way. Now that I saw her true colors, I felt disgusted; she was a bland yellow, like vomit. I wanted to throw up, how ironic. I was so disgusted, but most of all, I was disgusted with myself that I didn't see this.

That was the moment I swore I would never fall in love again.

"Grimmjow I... I didn't know what to do... When you told me you loved me," she muttered quietly, tears falling off her eyes, "I-I... I wanted you around because you were giving me hope and company but... I never wanted things to change between us."

_Selfish bitch. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!_

_But I can't kill you. I won't kill you._

_That would be way too easy._

_You will suffer. _

_I'll make you suffer for the rest of your miserable life._

I wasn't looking at her when I stepped closer and cupped her face gently. I was smiling, fuck, I was grinning like a crazed person but I think I was. The pain in my chest was driving me crazy and I didn't know how to react to it. So I laughed, evilly, feeling utterly satisfied when her heart beat started racing in her chest. Hmmm, the smell of fear... It did strange things to my libido, especially when it came from the person I hated the most, right after my father. It was impressive really how could overflowing love turn to passionate hatred within few seconds.

After all, there was a very thin line seperating love and hate. I came to realize it the hard way but better now than never.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my musings and turned my head to see who the fuck dared to touch me. It was B positive, Alice's fiancé.

"Don't fucking touch her, monster," he growled. He was glaring at me, trying to play macho and shit but deep inside of him, the scent of fear was even stronger than Alice's. I grinned sadistically again and licked my lips before I shoved my foot into his stomach, send him flying until he crushed against the door and fell bonelessly and unconscious on the floor.

Damn, I didn't kill him.

Alice screamed and tried to flee, to run and cater her boyfriend but I didn't let her. I wanted her to remember this day and live in fear for my vengeance for the rest of her life.

"If you move," I purred seductively in her ear, "I will break your neck."

She froze still and I was happy, oh so extraordinarily happy to see tears running like rivers down her eyes. She was begging me with her thoughts not to kill her and I smirked at her weakness. Che, she was so human, so vulnerable. What did I ever see in her to love her so much, I didn't know.

"I'm not gonna kill you stupid," I said, almost as if I was offended. She opened her eyes and looked at me, seeing the monster that I was, imprinting the image in her head forever.

That was how it was supposed to be.

"I promise that you'll never see me again," I added and saw her eyes eyebrows mar in displeasure. I quirked one eyebrow. _Hoooh? She didn't like the idea so much?_

_Well, let's change that._

"... Because the next time you see me or hear my name..." I was whispering now, over her lips, letting them brush against hers. "It will be your last," I finally said before I kissed her.

Surprisingly, she kissed me back, her thin arms wrapping around my middle. I chuckled sadistically when I read her thoughts, they had changed so much all of a sudden. You know this syndrome, I can't remember the name, when the abductee falls in love with the abductor? Yeah, something like that happened with Alice at that moment. Which suited me just fine, you know? If I could cause her pain, the more I made her suffer, the more happy I would be.

We were kissing passionately now, bitting each other's tongues until they bled. Well, Alice was bleeding only, I couldn't bleed. She wasn't biting hard enough to make me bleed. Her blood tasted nice, a little tangy but it was arousing. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, going with the flow, wanting me more and more every passing moment.

I fucked her. I fucked her for hours, long and hard, face down, making her come and cry because it felt so good but it hurted so pleasurably bad. She was screaming, fuck, her screams were so loud and lewd, just like a slut's. She was screaming my name, whimpering in her lust driven haze, claiming that she was sorry and that she wanted me to stay with her. I chuckled every time she said that, my inner sadist satisfied beyond belief and I thrusted harder, faster in her.

"H-Harder!", she keened, tilting her hips backwards to welcome my drilling thrusts, "H-Harder, baby, g-gimme it!"

I rammed into her harder, faster and I saw her lips pulling up in a satisfied smile, her jaw wide open as she hyperventilated. "Yes! Yes! That's it, baby, oh fuck, you're so good... Like this... Yeah, there... Fuck me! Fuck me!"

My stomach clenched in utter disgust. _So this was the woman I loved? My princess? That fucking slut that only loved my cock? Che._

I didn't stop though. I kept going, fucking her more and more until she came hard around me, her wet, slick walls pulsing around me. But I didn't come, I just pulled out and tried to leave but she took a hold of me once again, sucking my cock into her mouth. She was good, just like all sluts, never getting tired of it. She went down on me for a very long time before she straddled me and began riding me passionately. It was pretty amusing to see her trying to please me although she was losing herself into her own pleasure. I also liked the way she wailed every time I caressed her clitoris with my fingers, just a single touch was enough to make her come.

In the end, I was on top once again, giving it to her face to face. She was almost passed out when she finally came and I spread my seed all over her torso, a memento for her to hold on. Her thoughts were full of me, incoherent and slurry, but one thing that made sense was, "I love you, Grimmjow." I smiled, satisfied by what I had done, knowing that she would suffer for the rest of her life after I was gone. She was attached now to me, she belonged to me, loving me like I had. Perfect. It made me feel fuzzy and excited to know that I had damaged her too, although not as much as she had, but I definitely had my share. Before I left, I crawled up to her and kissed her for the last time before I whispered my final words to her.

"Alice."

"Hm?" _Good she was awake._

"I want you to remember something."

"Tell me."

My mouth found her ear. "I can promise you one thing," I husked, feeling her whole body shuddering at the sound of my voice. I smirked saucily.

"Whenever misfortune strikes your back, I'll be the first one to make sure that your suffering is prolonged."

"No, no," she cried, "Please no, don't do that, stay. I'll make it up to you!"

I forced back the urge to sneer. "You can't fix a broken glass, Alice. Now let me go."

She whined and hugged me closer, rubbing herself on me, indicating that she wanted more but I was so disgusted that I didn't think I'd ever be able to get it up for a woman again.

"I'll make sure that you suffer," I murmured, before pulling away, "More than I did. For hours, days, years... Your pain is my pleasure now."

"Grimmjow...", she whined, "No. I love you. Please... Don't go." I chuckled again, loving this a little too much.

"Farewell, Alice."

I thought that it would break my heart to hear her crying my name as I left. Hell, I thought I'd feel _something_ after all this ruckus.

Nothing. Nothing was there. I was empty and alone, but to be honest, I was thankful. I am a lone wolf, a panther. I don't need company. I can survive on my own as long as I have my sanity.

Alice was... By far the most painful thing that I had ever experienced, the only event that drained me and left me hollow. Like I had a whole right through my abdomen or something. But I was thankful, in a way, for all the beautiful moments we shared in the past, back then when I was blind and happy.

Seriously, I don't know whether a lie or the truth is better at this point.

I didn't regret falling in love with Alice, I realized that afterwards. What I did regret though was the fact that I didn't let her die and I had to exchange my soul for her life. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't my princess. She was a cock slut, a woman that wanted me for my looks and dick, just like all of them.

_Women are disgusting._

Men too. I mean, Alice's boyfriend was still knocked out even after I had finished with her. I chuckled sadistically. I had hurt him too, in a way and it felt so good. Alice would be calling my name whenever they had sex and that would hurt him too. Serves you right, B positive.

_I don't even remember his name anymore._

Next stop; my house, my previous home. Ah, it had been a while since I'd been there and I wanted to see my mother like crazy. Out of all things I left behind when I became a monster, my mother has to be the one I missed the most. Now, after Alice's betrayal. I absently searched my pockets and realized that I still held the house keys, forgotten in my jacket for a year now.

I wondered how would she look like when she saw me. Will she be happy? Relieved? Mad? _Probably the latter_, I thought in amusement. She was a mom after all and I had been missing for a year, without any signs of being alive. She'd been worried sick.

Once I approached the house, I instantly felt uneasy and that wasn't a good sign. I frowned but kept walking. It was as if some sort of dark cloud had descended upon my home and that made all the fine hairs at the back of my neck stand to attention almost reflexively. I could hear the scum of a father coughing on the inside but I couldn't hear mom.

_She is probably in another night shift_, I thought, pursing my lips and touching the door knob. She still tried to get money for that asshole and his beer, huh? Damn, just the thought of letting my eyes on that bastard irritated me to no end and after the whole fiasco with Alice, I was extra irritable.

_Therefore dangerous. I still couldn't control the monster 100%._

However, I would really try not to attack that asshole I had to unfortunately call my father.

Slowly, I opened the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked and I was immediately assaulted by the disturbing scent of rotten human flesh. I flinched and wrinkled my nose. _Shit, what the fuck was that_? No matter how busy she was, mother never allowed the house to get dirty, let alone leave it reach at the level of utter decay.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. My instincts were barking and my head was throbbing.

I slowly walked into the house, following the sound of coughing, allowing the repulsive scent of blood filled with alcohol guide me to where he was. He was in the kicthen, draped across a chair, beer in hand, almost passed out. He heard my soft footsteps and opened his eyes, those black, like a curse, eyes that filled my nightmares as a kid. I didn't look like him at all, thank God, and I think that was one of the reasons he hated me.

He thought I was someone else's child. I so hoped I was.

When his eyes focused on me, he frowned. "You?", he asked and busted out laughing like the drunkard he was. His laughter was pitched and disturbing and made me want to just punch a hole through his head to make it stop.

"Where's mom?", I asked. I wanted to leave. The scents, the sounds, the aura my previous home gave off were repelling me to the fullest.

The drunk stood up and walked towards me, or rather stumbled, until he was in my face, looking up to me. His A negative blood filled my nostrils and made me gag, so revolting it was and then his whispering thoughts buzzed in my ears, a mess of incoherent words. Che, he got shorter and shorted every time I saw him. It was rewarding to read his thoughts getting irritated by that.

"Why do you care?", he slurred.

I snarled. "Where. Is. Mom. Don't make me repeat it."

He chortled and began coughing again, laughing through his fit until he spat something disgusting on the floor. I stared away, feeling my stomach stumble around in a very obnoxious manner and waited for him to look at me again. His smile was slow but evil and he cocked his head to the side sarcastically.

"Your mommy is dead," he hissed, "I killed her."

Bile rose to my throat at his words. _What? He had killed mom?_ I scanned through his thoughts to see whether he was lying just to upset me but no. He was truthful for once in his life. I saw images of my mother screaming at him to stop, images of my mother getting... raped until she passed out... He was grinning in all of them.

He was grinning.

He was happy that she died.

He was proud that he killed her.

He was chuckling at the memories.

My vision turned red in an instant and all I could see was his heart pumping in his chest. I didn't control my limbs anymore. I didn't control the hand that lurched forward, fast like a snake and trespassed his chest. I didn't control the fingers that wrapped around his heart and yanked it out of him.

However, I did control the feral grin that spread on my face at the sight of his dead body slowly falling on the ground, eyes wide filled with terror and wonder.

He had always been a heartless bastard.

And now I had made the statement quite literal.

I laughed at my thoughts. I laughed at him. I laughed and laughed and laughed until my stomach hurt and my throat were hoarse. I laughed hysterically, a deranged laughter you hear in scary movies. That was the only thing I could do so I wouldn't lose my mind to the excruciating pain that was piercing through my chest.

I killed ten people that night. I made sure that they suffered a lot as they died. I tortured their souls before I devoured them whole.

It was satisfying.

My father's heart, I still had it with me. By the end of the night though, I ravished it; I stomped on it, kicked it around, like he used to do with me and mom, until I burnt it in the end. I watched it burn and with it, I watched my past burn, my mom, father and Alice, with a smile on my face.

Once that was over, my soul was empty and hollow, which was fine. It was better not to feel pain at all. That was all I could think about at that time.

That was until I met _him_.

That man, with the burning fire in his eyes. The orange haired man that scorched me all over and built me up from the ashes once again.

The only person that made me feel again.

The person that gave me hope.

_AB negative._

Or rather... Ichigo Kurosaki.

But that's a whole other story...

**XXXX**

**To be continued...**


	4. The One

**Thanks for the nice reviews people. **

**Onwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

No.

Things didn't get better at all. Not as better as I had initially hoped at least.

To tell the truth, I had expected that I would be able to forget, to let go of my past and leave it behind but the haunting memories were too many for me to erase. Thank God that, as a monster, I rarely slept at nights, because the petrifying nightmares would drive me insane.

I visited my mom's grave, few days later after I ended her murder's life. I didn't know who had the decency to at least bury her but I was thankful for it.

If I could, I would have cried. I would have cried and dipped myself into heavy grief but I couldn't. I didn't shed tears anymore.

I was a monster.

But I mourned. I mourned for her death, for the death of the only woman who ever loved me unconditionally, irrevocably and without asking anything in return.

Guilt was suffocating me. _If only I hadn't disappeared for one year... If only I had been there when the asshole attacked her..._ Maybe she would be alive now, to smile at me, to make me my favorite food.

But then again, I wasn't controlling of the monster so maybe _I_ would end up killing her instead.

I think I stayed in the cemetery for three days. Maybe four. Maybe a week, I didn't know. I didn't count. Light and darkness then light again, followed constantly by darkness. Plain. Normal. Peaceful.

I like cemeteries, they are so silent, a blissful silence filling your soul with tranquility. The dead don't speak after all.

It rained too but I didn't notice it, didn't feel it.

Some old ladies took pity in me and brought me something to eat. Bread. And olives. Pathetic. Sad. Miserable.

_Like me._

But I ate them, as a form of gratitude, even though I wasn't hungry. For those who may ask, yes, I do eat human food but blood satisfies me better.

Although I liked the silence, the underlying tension swirling in the atmosphere was creeping me out. I was scared of death. Not death on its own, since I was causing it on a daily basis, no; most of all I was afraid of dying alone. Like mom.

_I will never be able to forgive myself for letting her die on her own._

_I am sorry mom. I am sorry I'm such a worthless son._

When I managed to pick up my pieces and lift my ass off her grave stone, I started wandering in the streets, looking for nothing and everything. I didn't see the people passing by me, I didn't even lift my head to see who had accidentally bumped into me. I was empty, hollow, chased by those little memories and the pain from my destroyed human life. The pain Alice had caused me was there too, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

But she was dead to me. I wasn't gonna see her again, never touch her again. Hell, I'd never touch a woman again.

_She was my first and my last._

I reached the next town in a few days.

I was sitting on rooftops during the day, hunting during the night. Humans were so easy, so breakable. I killed lots of A negatives during that time, pulling their hearts out of their bodies, just like I did with my father. I still do it. It brings me pleasure. It's sick, but it makes me hard.

That was the time when I pretty much started fucking guys. Then ate them. Simple. No strings attached. I didn't care about anything, I didn't see anything, no meaning, nothing.

I remembered that old habit of mine too; cutting myself. I kept cutting on the scars my father left me, letting my blood pool and soak my clothes. I didn't care.

A few months after, I accidentally come across Shinji. Remember, my childhood friend? Yes, this guy had ran away from his home around the time I started hanging in out with Alice. He was shocked to see me and so was I. His blond hair had gotten longer, almost reached his waist. He always liked having long hair and it looked good on him.

We grabbed some coffee and we talked. His treat. He was working at the local bar as the main bartender and he also cleaned houses for some extra dollars. He lived by himself, not wanting his parents to dictate his life anymore.

Shinji's parents were... Dicks. They wanted and pressed him to become something like a doctor or fancy shit like that while Shin only wanted to draw and make things with his hands. He told me that he ran away because he couldn't stand them anymore. He told me that he was much happier.

What a courageous man. That's why I like him.

"I'm gay," he threw at me. I stared at him in silence, face blank, unfazed.

"So?", I reply.

I heard his thoughts sigh with relief. _What the hell had he been so worried about? I wasn't the one to judge him, I didn't care who he fucked._

"I thought ya might be disgusted."

I shook my head and drank from my coffee. "Not a chance, man. I fuck dudes too."

At that, he quirked one curious blond eyebrow. "Really? I thought ya liked that Alice girl, am I wrong?"

My whole body stiffened at the sound of her name, the mug in my hands breaking into pieces and the sharp edges digging into my skin. I bled, some stupid murmurs from behind me, Shinji's shocked expression.

"Don't speak of it anymore," I growled lowly, threateningly, a shred of fear coursing through Shin's body.

"She's dead to me."

Shinji never brought the subject up again and I knew how much he wanted to know. Heh, he'd always been curious by nature.

We started living together after that. Well... Not exactly together. Shinji's house was smaller than a rabbit hole, one bed, a kitchenette and a shared bathroom. All in all, a shithole. I spent some nights over, when he didn't have lovers around, I ate with him sometimes. I was like a stray cat; coming and going whenever I wished.

It was fine. It suited me just fine.

Years passed by and I didn't notice. Four years to be exact.

Shinji got in college. He studied hard, worked just as hard and finally got himself a scholarship for art school. I was proud of him, happy for him. One of the few times I felt happy during these years.

My scars though were still open. They stopped oozing blood but they were there. I hunted a lot, I cut myself even more, but I wasn't guilty anymore. I didn't think about Alice, or her fiancé, neither mom or dad.

They were all dead people. Nothing brings back dead people, except from an idiot that makes contracts with the devil.

_Insert sarcastic laughter._

_But then... I met _him_._

_Four years later after everything._

It is quite a long, complicated story. Many different branches of development, many different aspects but one thing was for sure.

_He changed me._

_Whether this was in a good or a bad way, I'll let _you_ decide._

I was once again roaming freely around the streets, in the midnight, pitch black outside. I left Shinji passed out in his bed after another night of endless partying and I left to hunt. I hadn't drunk that night, no, I scarcely drank and that was because it reminded me of my father. Maybe did some drugs, weed, meth, I don't remember but I was certainly not myself that night.

I smelled him before I saw or heard him. I was walking down a dark street, out of this world, zoned out to my comfort cloud when... When the most alluring scent caressed every single one of my olfactory bulbs. My head instantly snapped up, nostrils flaring, eyes wide and scanning but I couldn't see anything else.

_Holy shit, who smelled like that?_

My feet moved faster and faster, without me realizing it, turning around corners, sniffling the air, trying to locate that delicious scent. My mouth was watering, my spirit was flaring, my pelvic muscles tensing.

The closer I got, the more powerful the smell got, the more I aroused I became. But then something seemed off. A bunch of other, less appealing odors started merging with the one and only I had in my mind and that frustrated me.

_My meal wasn't alone._

_Well... Heh. Bummer._

_More people to kill._

_Pfff, so troublesome._

_Damn, I was getting lazy these days._

I spotted him in a dimly lit alley. There were six people in the area, forming a circle but I knew who _he_ was instinctively, without thinking.

He was standing in the middle of the circle, crouching in a fighting stance, the biggest and most fucking ecstatic grin I'd ever seen on his face. I walked closer, fascinated, drawn by the scent. Shit, I could hear his heart beat, so fast, so excited, adrenaline coursing through his body and making him smell... All the way better.

_I licked my lips, my fangs growing already._

But then I halted on my tracks, the breath knocked out of my body. Take a moment to appreciate this; he was handling five buff men as if they were nothing. Punching and kicking around, cackling and grinning like a hyena.

Beautiful. Seriously, my breath was stolen away.

_Fuck, he'd be the one to put up a fight._

_Hoo, how much I loooved it when my victims put up a fight. Made me hard._

A few moments later, all of the guys were knocked out cold while he stood and glanced around each and every one of them, his face surprisingly blank and expressionless for once, but his blood was still roaring from the adrenaline. It made him smell sooo good. He moved fluidly, pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his lime jacket and popped one in his mouth, lighting it. I shook my head to clear it from the haze of my sudden desire for his blood and shoved my hands into my hoodie, finally walking towards him.

He realized my presence sooner than any other human being ever had. His head snapped at my direction, face still blank, the cigarette dangling between his full, slit lips. My mouth watered. Blood was oozing from the wound and chills ran up and down my spine.

_What kind of blood type did this guy have?_ I had never come across such delicious scent and believe me, if I had, I would remember it.

I stopped three steps away from him. We were staring at each other, the monster inside me waking up and purring in satisfaction. I was about to eat him, hoooh I was so happy. Break his bones, play with him a little. He would try to fight me off, I had a feeling. Didn't matter; I liked them with a little spank. Always makes the hunt better.

The guy hadn't moved, his eyes never wavering from me. His eyes were brown and blazing. Alive. He had orange hair, spiky, pointing to every single direction.

Didn't he sense the danger he was into right now? It was strange. All of my victims usually start panicking when I'm within a one meter radius away from them. So I checked out his thoughts. I was surprised again; his head was clear, the only thought was how good I looked. Nothing more. No fear, no apprehension, nothing. A grin found the way onto my lips and the guy sucked a long pull from his cigarette, then took it away from his mouth, settling between his two fingers. His movements were so fluid, so incredibly elegant, as if he was dancing.

"Wanna fuck?"

To be honest, I was caught off guard. My senses were tingling; yes. I was hard; yes. But I wasn't exactly thinking about sex. I was thinking more of ways how to break his skull with my hands and how warm his blood would be when it slid down my throat.

Many people wanted to fuck me, it wasn't something new. But this guy wasn't afraid of me, he wasn't not even remotely aware of how dangerous I was. Were his survival instincts dulled by some sort of drug? I took a deep breath, checking. No, he was perfectly clean of drugs and alcohol - believe me, these two make the blood stink. Drugs and narcotics are easy to detect.

"Yeah," I said in the end. I couldn't attack and eat him right away, there were people around. Few but there were. I would get my devious plan on the road once we were completely alone.

The orange haired guy nodded and sucked another pull from his cigarette, the white smoke slowly leaving his parted lips as he observed me. He hadn't moved an inch, just stared at me. His brown eyes made me feel restless and impatient to get under his skin, and the saying was quite literal in my case.

"Rule number one," he husked suddenly. Mmm, he had a nice voice too. "I don't kiss."

I shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't care. I wasn't going to kiss him anyway. "Perfectly fine."

"Rule number two," he said after a curt nod, "You can't spit in my mouth, take a piss on me and in general not doing the nasty things some perverts are into."

That made my nose wrinkle in disgust. "I ain't do shit like that."

Orange nodded again and fished something out of his pocket, throwing it to me in a blink of an eye. Had not my reflexes been better than a human's, I wouldn't have caught it, believe me. I looked at the small, rectangular container in my hand before heard him say, "Rule number three; you must use this."

I stare up at him once again and our gazes lock. I smirked saucily at him and surprisingly, his heartbeat didn't start racing. In fact, he was just as unfazed as before.

_What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Didn't my charms work on him?_

_Apparently not._

That made my ego crumble a little but I didn't care since this guy was going to be my meal. Heh, I didn't exactly expect my victims to like or respect me before I took their lives away.

"Sure," I said in the end.

Orange didn't speak after that. He simply started walking away from me, to another direction, without glancing back to see if I was coming. He _knew_ I would follow him and that pissed me off a little.

_Stupid, arrogant motherfucker._

Meh, he'd be dead by the end of the night and I would forget him in two days. I never remember my victims names.

_Come to think of it, what was this guy's name? _Once I started following him, I dug into his brain, searching for answers. He was twenty, just like me and his name was... Ichigo... Kurosaki. Strange name, but intriguing nonetheless. He lived in a shithole, like Shinji, he worked in a bar and when times were harsh, he sucked cocks for living. Oh, maybe fucking too.

I wondered if he was gonna ask me to pay him too.

No, that wouldn't make sense. _He_ asked me if I wanted to fuck, so no money was involved.

We walked for quite a while and that of course gave me the opportunity to learn more about him; I didn't know why I had this sudden urge but I did. Not that I cared, really, but he seemed fascinating enough. First of all, I searched for his blood type, not expecting him to know about it but I didn't lose hope.

I found it. I nearly jumped around in glee when I did.

_AB... Negative?_

I frowned at his back, the information not quite settling in my head. Okay, AB is an actual blood type, but negative? That was nearly impossible. I'd never heard of it, never smelled it before, never tasted it. It had to be a rare one. My grin was instant and feral.

_Bon appetit me._

At long last, we were at his house. It had the same pattern as Shinji's; small, filthy, smelling like human juices, with a common bathroom and a bed. A single bed so narrow I thought we would be doing it on the floor after all. The door wasn't even locked for God's sake.

AB negative opened the door and left it open for me to step in. My eyes were on his back, on his neck especially, watching that rare blood of his running through his jugular vein and carotid artery. I had a dilemma of which one to chose from; jugular vein was more towards the skin, therefore easier to access but then again, the arteries were my long time favorites.

His cool, calm voice suddenly snapped me out of my musings. He was facing me again, an orange eyebrow quirked questioningly, challenging me. My blood began boiling, singing with excitement. Oh-ho, I really liked this one. I liked the fire in those plain brown eyes of his.

"Yer still dressed?"

As if he had just commanded my body to strip, my hands clutched around the hem of my hoodie and I pulled off along with my white tee underneath. AB negative was moving closer now, his eyes darkening with lust and staring at my naked chest. I waited. I waited until he was in front of me, his gaze filled with awe and desire, his hands twitching at his sides.

"You can touch ya know," I said quietly, loving the shiver that raked his body, "It's free."

He looked up at me, and I swear to God it had chills running through my body. No, not the hunting chills. I was horny. I was horny and I wanted to fuck him hard. Until his back nearly broke.

_Then eat him._

AB negative grasped my hand and guided me to the single bed, throwing me on it and straddling my hips. His mouth went straight to my clavicle, bitting and sucking mercilessly while I sat back and enjoyed the treatment. Usually I was the one to initiate sex like this, so letting someone pamper me once in a blue moon didn't hurt anybody.

_Well, it would hurt AB negative but don't tell him that yet._

He grew bolder, hornier and he kept tasting all of me until it reached the waistline of my jeans. With a flick of his wrist, the buttons were sent flying and my jeans were sliding off my ass. I watched in fascination as he hastily threw them away to some random direction and settled between my legs.

I hissed when he took me into his mouth, my hand shooting to grasp his orange hair. It was tough and rough, compared to how soft it looked but that didn't matter to me. The velvet heat surrounding my cock was all I had in mind. That, and AB negative's intoxicating scent. It is unnecessary to say that his scent got stronger and stronger the hornier he got. He was sucking me off slowly, maddening, clearly enjoying what he was doing. I didn't stop him. I never wanted him to stop, if that made any sense.

_He was good. Very good._

_Apparently he had done this plenty of times. I wondered how he hadn't got any STDs yet._

Once he had gotten his fill of my cock, he released me from his hot mouth but he didn't stop stroking me. His flaming brown eyes captured mine and something inside me stirred. No, little saps, it wasn't my heart.

It was my stomach. I was dying to eat him.

"The condom," he said, his baritone husky and rough. I still had it in my hand and I gave it to him. He tore it with his teeth and spat the plastic away, then rolled the latex around me and shifted on the bed, taking his clothes off. His bare ass was now hovering above me, teasingly sliding my cock between his cheeks. I was grinning and he was grinning with me, his body and mind screaming one thing only; give it to me.

I lifted my hand and sucked a few fingers in my mouth, never taking my eyes off of his. The desire in them was burning me alive, and it wasn't funny. _Who the fuck was this guy? Could it be that he was... Like me?_

_No, no, no. Impossible._

As soon as I had made sure my fingers were all coated and wet, I travelled down his chest, teased the head of his erection a little, fascinated by how dark his eyes got as soon as I did it, but then I found my place between his legs, my finger sliding inside him.

_He was tight. Really tight for a rent boy._

AB negative gnawed on his lip, his eyes sliding close. He even rolled his hips against the intruding finger, forcing it deeper. With my free hand, I touched the spot over his pulse, letting his racing heartbeat soak through my pores and excite me. I felt my vision darken and redden and I didn't care if he saw my fangs. He'd be dead soon.

Two fingers, then three fingers and AB negative was fucking himself on them vigorously. But he didn't make a sound though, for which I was grateful. I hated it when they made sounds during sex, it reminded me of that blond slut I used to love. It also saved his life in some way, prolonged it. When they screamed, it always made me want to make them scream more. But the latter had to be caused from pain and terror.

"Enough," he breathed, pulling my fingers out of him and aligning my cock against his entrance. Slowly, he took me in, knocking the breath out of my lungs as well.

_Fuck, that felt so. Damn. Good. You've got no idea._

He was warm inside and fucking tight. Tighter than any of the whores I'd been with. I was burning, hyperventilating as he rocked against me, biting his lip and humming in satisfaction. On the other hand, I was almost purring like cat petted behind the ears. Only that AB negative was petting my cock instead.

Progressively he started moving, started bobbing on my lap and panting. He was extremely silent but I could smell the adrenaline and the endorphins in his blood as they made it more delicious. Losing it to blinding desire, I grabbed his hips to still him and began ramming into him as hard as I could. He growled and grunted, his hands on my chest to stabilize himself. His nails were digging into my skin and it hurt, fuck, it hurt so arousingly much, I think he ever drew blood.

His hips were on the move again, despite my death grip, our bodies coming together with lewd, loud wet slaps. I had never felt so good in my life. I never had such great sex, sex that actually satisfied me. I had even forgotten about eating him, my mind only focused on my approaching orgasm. It was coming faster than the speed of light, my muscles all tightening, my ass throbbing like crazy. AB negative was jerking himself off, saving me from the trouble, but he was also looking at me, his eyes looking like molten, hot chocolate. Desire flared in me and I pounded harder, his mouth dropping open, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, his hand putting more pressure on his shaft.

There it was... There... There! "Fuck, I'm comin'," I grunted once my cock pulsated once, twice. I held his hips on my lap hard enough to bruise while I buried myself as deep as I could go. His muscles spasmed around me and something wet hit my chest before my whole body erupted. I think I even groaned, despite me.

_I had never come so hard in my life. Shit, my whole body was shaking for fuck's sake._

_Who the hell was this guy and what did he do to me?_

AB negative raised his hips as soon as my grip loosened and I slid out of him. I was still hard. So hard that my cock slapped against my lower belly unceremoniously. He was staring at it and grinning like the cat that got the milk.

"Lucky fuckin' me," he hummed happily.

He removed the used rubber and threw it away before blowing me once more. He swallowed me whole, until the head of my erection was rubbing the back of his throat. I fucked his mouth. He didn't gag. He moaned instead and stared at me with those brown eyes of his, filled with lust.

_He wanted it._

_I wanted it too._

"Get on all fours," I ordered lowly, yanking his head off my crotch. It had hurt him because he hissed but he loved it. I smirked.

_I liked this guy. He was an animal, like me._

AB negative obeyed me loyally and soon his ass was in front of my face, tempting me. I was nearly drooling at the sight of that spit-slick hole, so I dug in for a little taste, the muffled moan coming from AB negative confirming that I was doing something right. I licked him and fucked him with my tongue, sucked his hanging balls and spanked his ass until he was all hard and ready to go.

"Condoms," I barked, my voice thick with lust. I was about to explode.

"B-Bedside cabinet," he gasped while my fingers mercilessly attacked his prostate. I opened the little drawer and my eyes widened a little; it was filled with condoms. At least fifty in there.

_Just how much sex did that guy had?_

"Hurry," he mumbled quietly, urgently, snapping me out of my musings.

Do I really have to say more? I fucked him again. And again. And again... And again...

All night long.

I didn't get soft once.

I am a monster, what did you expect? Something normal happening in bed?

Well, lemme tell you, it wasn't normal. Usually, I fuck and then I eat them but this guy... This guy was a spitting bonfire and he was burning me alive. I'd never met someone like him. He fascinated me, intrigued me, more than any other human being ever had.

He was sleeping soundly after the sixth round, not knowing in how much danger he really was. I was staring at him, at his sleeping face that looked so content and sexually satisfied. I was smelling him too, his intoxicating scent. Mmm, delicious.

I spotted all the superficial veins on his back, because he was sleeping on his stomach, and caressed them with my hand. My fangs grew larger, my vision darkened, my claws elongated. I went for his neck. There was a small scar there, still red and fresh. I licked it with my tongue and...

I stilled. I froze.

My world exploded again.

I licked him again, trying to convince myself that what I had tasted seconds ago wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

This guy... Tasted better than anything I had ever put in my mouth. I tasted again and again, I laved at the small mark until my rough tongue opened the wound again. I tasted his blood. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I couldn't stop, I think I looked like some crazed dog in heat. I was going crazy, insane with want. Shit, fuck. _Who the fuck was this guy?! How was it possible that he taste so fucking good?_

The monster was growling and yowling with need, craving and urging me to eat him. No. No I wouldn't eat him, not yet. Not yet. Not until I found someone else, better than him.

It's simple, really; when you have this delicious dessert, you eat it as slowly as possible, so that you enjoy and savor its taste. That was what I did with AB negative. What I decided to do.

_I'll eat him_, I promised myself, _But not now. Cherish him like the rarest bottle of red wine._

Let me tell you something; little did I know that after some time, I couldn't... Well...

You'll find out soon.

**XXXX**

**To be continued.**


	5. The Predator

**Thumbs up to the people that reviewed. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

I left before dawn. I ran away like a pansy, but I had a strong reason to; it was impossible to stay in that place, where his delicious scent was obliterating my self control and molesting my olfactory bulbs.

So I left. Quietly from the window, like a burglar that would never get caught.

I went to hunt, to satisfy that urgent need of sinking my teeth into supple flesh. Three people died that night but none of them achieved their purpose. None of them satisfied my craving.

AB Negative's scent was in my head for the next whole week and it was driving me insane. The incarnation of pure temptation, more sinful than my own existence, that was what he was. The overwhelming desire for his hot blood to slide down my throat was pouring out of my every pore and me, I was unable to stop it. That powerful craving was dragging my body towards him, yet I resisted it with all my might, rooting my feet to the ground and tugging my hair in desperation. I couldn't remember his face or his name but that rare blood of his... God, it made me wanna sell my soul to the Devil all over again. Fuck Alice, fuck everything; if I had a choice, I would give my everything just to drink from his blood for the rest of my miserable, never-ending life.

_See how ridiculous, how intense it was?_

_Fuck._

I was in fierce denial during that week. In pain too. All of my senses were itching to search for him but with all of the control I could still exert on my body, I stayed frozen, unmoving. I spent my time at Shinji's, trying to distract myself but it didn't work as well as I had expected.

"What's the matter with you?", he asked me one morning while he munched on his cereal, "You've been jittery and spaced out the whole week."

I shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to drink from my water and trying not to look too self-conscious. _Damn that Shinji. Why was he so attentive?_

"It's just you," I argued lamely. Shinji simply snorted and shook his head but said nothing more. He just sat up and placed his empty plate into the tiny sink.

"I'll be late tonight," he said, his golden eyes on me again, "I've gotta work at the studio."

"'S cool." I didn't really care. I wouldn't be around when he came back and we both knew it.

A small smile grazed the edges of his mouth. It was a kind smile, tight but still pleasant, not forced. It soothed me somehow, made me feel human, so I smiled back a little.

"Take care, Grimm."

"You too, Shin."

Watching his retreating back, the door closing behind him, I felt a sudden wave on nostalgia fill me up. You'd think that as a monster, those emotions were completely gone but that was not the case with Shinji. We were friends since children and being around him always made him feel at ease. He never asked too many questions, he never spoke more than he should and always took care of what he said depending on the situation.

He was a keeper for sure. I promised that, since I hadn't managed to protect my mother, I would protect him at all costs. I will kill anybody that hurts him.

Please, don't go and make assumptions on your own; I'm not in love with him. He's just an important part of my past, the only part of my past I didn't wanna forget. And that's that.

Using Shinji as a distraction didn't work for too long as my thoughts began straying back to _him_. No, not _him; his scent_. Just the mere memory of how... mouthwatering his scent was made my entire skin crawl, as if it wanted to leave my body. Then... Then his taste...

_Heaven in my personal Hell._

_How of earth had a mere human achieved to slave my mind with just his blood?_

Just a small taste, a few drops of that delicious blood of his and my whole being was pounding for relief. It was unbelievable. _What was happening to me? What was this fatal attraction that had all of a sudden chained me to a stranger? A strange whose face I didn't remember, a stranger whose name I didn't care to learn._

_AB Negative. That's all I knew. That's all I wanted to know._

_I needed nothing more, nothing less. His blood. His scent._

_He was mine._

Before I realized what I was doing, I was outside his house. He wasn't there, but his scent lingered in the air, faint and thin, yet still better than my memory remembered. A violent shudder coursed through my body, all of it pulsing and throbbing with need. I was sporting an impressive tent in my torn sweat pants too.

_This was getting ridiculous and absolutely out of hand. I had to do something._

_Eat him, eat him, eat him, eat him, eat him..._

_No!_

No, I wouldn't do that. Not so easily. Not until I have found somebody else to match with him. It would be impossible for me to live with just the memory of his taste, knowing that something so superb used to exist and I didn't have it any longer. The rest won't satisfy me.

_Savor. Savor him, Grimmjow. Savor him until you go crazy and lose control._

I waited for him to return but after a few hours of pacing around the building like a autistic, caged animal, I gave up and started to look for him. I felt one hundred percent pathetic. I never had to search for my victims. They always came to me, willing to die and satisfy me.

AB Negative was different. He was out of the rest, standing above them, superior. Unique. Intriguing...

_Delicious._

_No, no, don't think about that, idiot. Get yourself under control._

Utter desperation began filling me when I couldn't find him. I think I had walked the entire town that day, catching a few glimpses of his scent here and there but never too much to point out his location. It was frustrating and I was mad with myself for acting like a desperate girl.

Come to think of it, I was desperate. I was very, very desperate to see how his blood flowed in his veins, right from his see-through, pale white skin, to allow myself to drown in his scandalous, nefarious scent.

_God, I wanted his blood so much._

In the end, when the sun had finally set for the day, I gave up and sulkily dragged my feet back to Shinji's, grumbling inside my head when suddenly... _Hot damn. There. There._

_There he was._

My whole body tensed, tightened and I sniffed the air like a dog, trying to spot him.

_Where?_

_Where was he?_

_Where the fuck was he?!_

Could have been my imagination, could have been my crazed with desire brain, I didn't give a single shit. I could smell him, he was there and that was all that mattered to me. My nostrils were flaring, just like the first time, my heart thudding in my chest and my fangs were already throbbing, growing.

_Where are you... Where are you, my delicious incubus?_

I was making slow circles around myself, carefully letting my nose do the work and my feet follow. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a bar. _Soul Society_, it wrote up front. It was old fashioned, the dark wooden door opened heavily even though I pushed it with a little more enthusiasm than I should, the inside equally old looking, like the Japanese Meiji era. In fact, the waitresses were dressed up in a black kimono, but I fleetingly noticed them since AB Negative was all over me and caressing my nose, fuzzing and faltering the train of my thoughts.

_It was pathetic, I know._

Finally, my eyes were doing some of the work. Wide and scanning, searching the whole are for him. And I found him. He was sitting on the bar, slowly sipping a brown fluid from a short, crystal glass. _Whiskey?_

Although the thought of alcohol in his system threw me off, my feet grew mind of their own and before I knew, I was sitting right next to him in the bar. His orange head didn't lift up and from his thoughts I found out that he hadn't notice my arrival yet.

_Was he drunk? _I took in a subtle breath. _No, he wasn't. But there was some alcohol in his system._ He was simply staring at his drink and even if I tried to lure out what he was thinking about, all I got was a fuzzed mess of soft whispers that didn't make any sense.

"What can I get you?", the bartender's deep voice reached my ears and at that moment I realized I had been staring at AB negative for quite a while.

"Whatever my friend here's having," I muttered, briefly glancing at him because his thoughts were so slow and lazy as if he was half asleep. He had shoulder-length brown hair, dull brown eyes, half-mast and he was mid-yawn. Starrk, his name was, O positive, diagnosed as narcoleptic.

"Comin' up," the brunet rumbled and slowly skidded away, while my eyes turned back to the item of my desire. He was now looking at me, those fiery brown eyes of his questioning and confused.

_I couldn't believe it._

_He didn't remember me._

_He had no idea who I was._

And that surprised me because, _please_, look at me. All of my ex-lovers who I didn't end up eating (yeah, there were some of these lucky people), were like play-doh at my feet when they accidentally saw me again, rubbing all over me like kittens. _Yet, that guy..._

_He was so different than the others._

"Do I know ya?", AB negative said, his face serious and expressionless. I couldn't suppress the sarcastic mirth that left my lips and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Ya do. Last week, I fucked you all night."

"How much did I charge ya?", was the next question.

I snorted and looked down at the counter. _Unbelievable_. "You didn't charge me."

"Oh," he sighed and sipped from his drink, studying me with his dissecting eyes, "I still got no idea who you are."

"'S cool," I shrugged, watching the O positive bartender place the drink wasn't going to drink in front of me, the alcohol in it already making my stomach churn. "I don't want'cha to remember me. I ain't 'yer boyfriend."

AB negative chuckled sarcastically and shook his head, drowning his entire drink in one go. "Starrk!", he barked at the brunet bartender, "Bring me another."

"Comin'!", the deep voice replied from somewhere I couldn't identify, because my focus was on AB negative's neck that just revealed itself to me, tempting me, smirking at me, inviting me to sink my teeth and suck all that blood off that body.

"So," AB negative's deep, sexy voice got my attention again, "Yer from around here?"

That was a tricky question; was I from around there? "Dunno," I replied, "Maybe."

"Hoo," sighed AB negative with a knowing, annoying and sarcastic smirk, "The alley cat, right? Comin' and goin' at whims."

I couldn't help but laugh. That guy was a thinker, that was for sure. It amused me. "I don't like cats. They're weak and feeble."

"How about panther then?", the orange head suggested with a playful smirk, brown eyes dancing with amusement, "Panthers are strong, intimidating and dangerous..." His smirk turned into a full-blown shark-grin and inched closer to me. "Much like you."

This guy... He was the personification of flirtation, or rather, temptation. The fire in his brown eyes, the cool, arrogant aura he emitted... I wanted to ravish him. To play with him, to break every single one of his bones before I ripped him apart.

_Not yet. Not yet._

_Prolong the playing. Until you've found something better or equally good._

"So, to get this straight," I rumbled and did my own scooting, his scent washing over me like an essence candle, "I'm dangerous? Then how are ya still here and not running away?"

"Danger doesn't work on me anymore," AB negative shrugged cooly, "Its thrill is gone."

That answer surprised me. No wonder that guy wasn't affected by my deadly charms like all the others did. "So if I were to corner you and threaten to kill you," I continued, intrigued, "Ya wouldn't shit yer pants?"

"Nope," he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I would kick yer ass."

"What if I'm stronger than you?", I added cockily, "What if I managed to kill you?"

He stared at his new drink and twirled the glass on the counter. I could hear the gears of his brain clanking and screeching while he thought of his response, so I couldn't really bring myself to read his brain. I liked the anticipation of waiting for his answer. He was an interesting one. The most interesting I've found in years.

"Don't care, really," he sighed in the end, swallowing his entire drink once again. He turned at me and grinned saucily, throwing some bills randomly on the bar and standing up. "For someone who has nothing to care about in his life, nothing to wait for, nothing to expect, life itself becomes spontaneously unimportant."

I watched his retreating back for a few seconds, blinking stupidly, too dumbfounded to even breathe. That guy was amazing. I laughed evilly in my head, the monster inside me purring in satisfaction. _I liked this guy. I liked the way he thought. I liked how casually he took life, not caring about whether he lived or not. He wasn't afraid of death. _All the others, no matter how shitty their lives were, they were absolutely scared of death.

_Now, here's someone worth killing._

I was on my feet as soon as I gathered my wits, tailing him to where he was heading. AB negative was sharp; he had noticed that I was right after him, though he didn't say anything. With his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie, the orange head walked slowly until we reached his apartment.

"You comin' in?", he called over his shoulder while he opened the door, "The apartment is shitty. I would feel sorry but I'm not."

A chuckle left my lips as soon as I stepped into his place, trying to ignore his delicious scent that vandalized my nostrils mercilessly. "You really don't care about anything?"

AB negative was already taking his plain tee off, the bare skin of his back doing crazy things to my libido. All the humor had left me completely, my vision started to go red, I could even feel my fangs growing. Shit, I was losing it and he hadn't even approached me yet.

"I used to care," he muttered, stepping out of his loose, torn jeans before he turned around to face me, a big, snarky smirk on his face, "But now I don't."

I took a couple of steps closer to him, my legs swallowing the distance with two confident strives. His brown eyes were staring at me, dissecting before realization lightened them up. "Oh, I just remembered who you are," he grinned, "The predator."

My ears instantly perked up, the fire inside me intensifying. _God, the irony. Was it on purpose or just a coincidence? _"The predator?" My voice was a husky murmur but it sounded sexy so I forgave myself, "It has a nice ring to it. How do you know I am one?"

"I always recognize a fellow predator when I'm in their presence." _Hooh? That sure was interesting. _I would have elaborated more on the subject had not AB negative's hands slid down my chest and grasped the hem of my shirt, shit-eating grin still in place. "The way you look at me...", he rumbled, planting feathery soft kisses across my jawline, "Like you wanna eat me, to rip me apart..." His mouth found my ear and I swear to God, all the hears of my body had rose to attention.

"Turns me on."

My teeth were on his neck before I realized what I was doing. I bit down hard, breaking the skin but I didn't sink my teeth into it like I really wanted to. If I did, it would be then end of him and I didn't want that. Instead, those few drops of his blood that gathered on my tongue were enough for me. _Magnificent. Delicious. Out of this world and worth going to Hell for._

_How was it possible that a mere human tasted so fucking good?_

He moaned quietly, his blood heating up, his nails digging into my skin. He enjoyed the pain. It aroused him. I was getting hard too, my vision sharpening and reddening, my entire body in flames.

Things escalated fast after that; he tore my clothes off with his bare hands, throwing the shreds of my shirt away to a random direction while I pushed him on the bed and flipped him over. His underwear and my pants were off and forgotten before they hit the floor, while I was running my tongue all over his back.

It was sheer torture not allowing myself to eat him. But I loved it. I loved how excited it got me, how all my muscles trembled just from his taste. Let's not mention his scent; it was all over me, caressing my face, my senses, drugging me better than one hundred percent alcohol.

I never wanted something more in my life than his blood. My love for Alice didn't even reach such intensities, as these back-breaking shudders violated my entire being. AB negative understood my desire, my craving, though he didn't know what I was for sure. But he didn't care either. He kept baring his neck for me, especially the side I had already damaged, offering me his blood.

"I'mma fuck you," I growled threateningly in his ear. He chuckled and gave me an arrogant smirk over his shoulder.

"Best thing you said all evening."

_I like this guy._

_I really, really like this guy._

_He's got the spank, the fire nobody else has. Not even me._

I yanked the bedside cabinet open and took some condoms in my hand. I ripped the first apart with my teeth and rolled it on me, two of my fingers already thrusting roughly inside of him. He was on all fours again, gasping and tilting his hips against my fingers.

"Fuckin' hurry," he barked acidly, "Hurry. Put it in, _now_."

With a self-satisfactory grin on my face, I pulled my fingers out and slammed inside his tight body all at once. He didn't make a sound, even though his thoughts were screaming. I liked that. I liked that he didn't want to show parts of him to others. I was like that too.

_A fellow predator... Maybe he was._

_But certainly, in this life, he was my prey._

_Mine. Mine only._

I clasped my hands around his narrow waist, the vice grip bruising as I rammed myself inside of him with all the force I could muster. Except from the small, quiet grunts of satisfaction, AB negative made no other sound. Neither did I. The only thing that could be heard in the room was harsh breaths and the thudding of the shitty bed against the wall. After some point, the neighbor began banging on the wall, shouting at us to shut the fuck up.

"Heh," AB negative chuckled breathlessly and looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes almost black with lust, "You wanna give him more to bitch about?"

I grinned and leaned over his him, biting the back of his ear, feeling him shudder. "What's yer suggestion?"

Brown eyes dancing with mischief, AB negative bit his lower lip. _God, he was so sexy._

"Do it harder."

"Yer wish is my command."

We made a hell load of more noise than we did in the beginning and the jackass neighbor soon took his lesson and shut up instead. AB negative's breath had been getting harsher and harsher by the minute, his body heating up, boiling me alive and bringing me closer to the edge. My hips were in their own frantic world, my lips sucking on his cut neck, his blood sliding down my throat, warm and delicious and mind numbing, while he jerked himself off in sync with my drilling thrusts.

"Shit," he cussed under his breath, "I'm comin'."

I went harder, faster, the wall breaking a little from the constant, harsh contact with the bed, scrapes of white falling aimlessly to the floor. His head tilted back and leaned on my shoulder, mouth hanging open while he jumped over the edge. His body wobbled and shuddered and I had to hold him from falling flat on the mattress as he panted and wheezed like and old man. I wasn't done yet; I kept going until the coil in my pelvis was painful, until I was grunting like a wounded animal in heat.

The orgasm was yanked out of me in waves. It felt like the ultimate atonement; the moment where the sins had been completely washed away, leaving you all sated and floating in a sea of utter bliss. If I could cry, tears of pleasure would be rolling down my eyes that moment.

"Fuck," I whispered, breathing in his neck, his scent stuffing me and making me hard all over again, "Fuck."

"Yeah," he husked, "Fuck. Wanna fuck more? Yer not soft yet."

My grin was instant. Evil. Feral. "Definitely."

_I really, really like this guy. I'll play with him more, fuck him until I break him apart, slowly drink his blood and cherish him like the rarest of all red wines._

Little did I know that it was only a matter of time before things got... complicated...

**XXXX**

**To be continued...**


	6. Pain, Blood And A Beginning

**Thanks for the reviews people, love to hear that you enjoy this story. I would like to add something to that though; just to make sure my intentions are clear to everybody, this fiction is NOT going to be puppy love. It will be dark, may get kinda angsty too, placed in a raw, cruel reality. I'm so not writing Twilight Saga garbage with vampires, werewolves and all that crap. If that's what you expected, I'm really sorry. The aim here is a story with some sort of meaning behind it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

_This was getting ridiculous._

I was so weak against him. No, not weak in _that_ sense, don't get your panties in a twist. He meant nothing to me, absolute zero importance. I was only weak against his scent. I've never felt weaker in my life, not even when l was still human and at my drunk father's mercy.

That fatal, compelling scent was severing every thread of my self-control. Damn.

AB Negative was asleep on his stomach, the same way he passed out after round four, while I was still there, pacing around the room like an angry beast, listening to the soft creaking of the rotten, wooden floor, his slow breaths, his heart beat, the blood running through his veins. Sometimes I stopped and just stood there, looming over his still figure. My whole body was throbbing vigorously, my mouth was watering, my fangs at their full length and ready to tear him apart.

There was also a growling sound, low and ominous, and I soon realized it was me. Of course it would have been me. My whole entity was roaring, urging me to just end him and satisfy my craving. I resisted my instincts though, I denied the monster's orders for the first time. I didn't want to do it. Like I said; keep him alive until I found someone better or equally good.

_Selfish? Absolutely. Who told you I wasn't selfish?_

So, before I tore him apart, I escaped through the window, just like I had done the previous time. And then, as weeks passed by, I repeated the same route, sex then escape through the window, countless times.

I didn't stay away from him too long. Not anymore. I couldn't. It was as if I was permanently chained to his miserable, mortal existence and whenever I tried to run away, the heavy shackles would ring in my ears, electrocute me and then yank me down in place, yank me back to him. I felt pathetic, piteous. But I stopped denying it after some time.

It's not that I was totally cool with it; I simply tolerated because those were my instincts and I couldn't defy them. I followed him everywhere he went, watching him like a hawk night and day. He knew I was there, he could sense me. My presence made his skin crawl with excitement, at least that was what his thoughts were murmuring. But he never showed it. Not until I was standing in front of him.

I had a love-hate relationship with AB negative, especially with his eyes. They were a boring brown, sparking with arrogance, as if he was better than any of us. I hated that. It made him wanna crush his bones to dust. But then, there was that fire, that somehow crazed blood-lust, that dangerous glint in those eyes which made him look almost feral. Insane. Monstrous.

_Like me._

He wasn't possessed by a demon, if that's your next question, so in a sense, he wasn't really a true monster, unlike me. However, there were those remarkable fights I had seen him get into frequently while I was stalking him. Needless to say, he nailed them all to the wall, no matter how many or how big his opponents were. AB Negative was fucking fast; like, you have no idea how fast he was. Strong too. Thirsty for some thrill too, if those huge shark-grins on his mug whenever he faced his opponents were any indication. I liked that about him.

It made me so hard. So hungry.

However, getting into fights was only a part of his daily routine. He usually got up rather early in the mornings and went to work at a convenience store, then usually grabbed something to eat before he went to the afternoon job, to that Soul Society bar. He was working there, quite surprisingly, as the barman. Sometimes he would leave with one or two customers, both men and women but he would always return to that shitty crib of his no matter what.

AB Negative didn't look like someone to follow a specific routine and I was quite surprised to see him do so.

I loved breaking his routine. How? Well, by appearing in front of him, of course. Whenever he saw me, he would always drop everything to fuck me or suck my cock. He loved the chills I gave him, the shrills of dread my presence created. He craved for that sensation, just as much I craved for his blood.

Watching him come to me like that... Well, it made my ego swell for starters; it fucking inflated it like a ballon. Though, he still wouldn't make a sound when I was inside of him. Yes I know, I've said I hated it when they screamed, but once again, AB negative was different. I wanted him to lose his mind in my presence; I literally survived on the need to break his resolve into tiny pieces, to tame him and make him submit to me, to the point of kissing the ground I had stepped on. I sometimes felt it was my life's purpose to bring him to his knees.

Unfortunately though, no matter how many times I fucked him, he stayed the old smug asshole he was and it pissed me off absurdly much. He thought he was better than everybody.

Better than me.

He wasn't better than me. Not in this life. I was the predator damn it. He was just another prey.

_Our prey_, the pitched voice hissed in my head after so many years, startling and scaring the fuck outta me, _Don't get ahead of yourself_ human.

Before I had the chance to react, I immediately felt my body spasm and I had to kneel and clutch my head, bite on my tongue so that I wouldn't scream and wake Shinji's neighborhood up. You see, I was in his house once again.

I hated it when the demon did this. Violating my body - more than it had already violated me anyway - thrashing the inside of my brain and causing me pain, a grim reminder that it could take over and control my body anytime.

No. I wouldn't let this happen. I was in control. Me. Nobody else. After so many years of pain, blood and endless endeavors, I was sure I had tamed the monster inside of me.

Nobody would be able to take what I was anymore.

I heard it chuckle and mutter something in that ominous voice before its presence vanished from my consciousness. Well, not entirely; the monster was always there, like a small stain at the back of my mind, watching, lurking in the sealed darkness but at least it didn't bother me. Didn't talk to me.

_So what the hell had gotten into it anyway?_ It was very surprising that it made its presence known after so many years, lemme tell you that.

_Eh, as long as it didn't stay for long or didn't try anything funny, I was cool with it._

After the pain in my body had ceased and blissful numbness took over, I finally crawled up to my feet again. I briefly glanced at Shinji's sleeping form and smiled before I quietly left the apartment.

Yes, you know it; I went for him. AB Negative. To see him. To smell him. Maybe taste his blood a tiny bit too, even though I had just eaten two people.

It wasn't hard to find him. It was past midnight, so he had to be at his apartment like always. Yet, there was one thing different. His scent. It was ten, _no_, one hundred times stronger than usual and I was only within one mile radius from the fucking building. My vision went red almost instantly, my eyes widened and I hissed, my fangs spurting out like a teenager's dick.

_Holy fucking shit._

_What was that._

_What the fuck was that?_

I was outside his door before I realized, before I could even blink, pushing against it and slamming it open. I saw obnoxious orange sitting on the floor, his back turned towards me as he leaned on the bed. The scent was fuzzing my brain from its intensity, making my eyes roll at the back of my head in bliss.

_What the fuck was he doing? Masturbating?_

_No, no, that was impossible. He didn't smell so strongly when he was aroused._

Taking a deep, calming breath, trying to stuff my olfactory bulbs and force them to adapt to his scent so that I wouldn't smell him so much, I stepped in. I could read he thoughts as they were loud and clear; he knew I was there. I heard him smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice hoarse and I saw him sipping from a bottle of beer, "Haven't seen you in a while."

I instantly felt a feral grin split my face and I kept walking towards him. "Missed me?"

AB Negative chuckled and craned his neck to look at me. "Dunno. You tell me."

One step further, that was all it took for my eyes to pop open and my vision to turn all the way infrared. There wasn't too much light in the room except from the bright, full moon, yet I was able to see what was happening; the reason why his scent was nearly crushing my existence to ground meat.

There was blood on his left forearm and wrist, some of it dripping from his fingers, falling to the floor, soaking it. I wanted to cry and pull my hair out, utterly devastated to see all that delicious blood going to waste, seriously. How dare he do this to himself? Didn't he have any idea how precious to me was all that blood he was trashing? I literally wanted to kneel down and lick the floor like a hungry dog, fuck pride, fuck everything.

_To this day, I still don't know how I refrained from actually doing it._

"Yer cuttin' yerself?", I asked, a rhetorical question of course. There was a pool of blood around him and a bunch of even slices on his skin, of course he had been cutting himself. He smirked at me and brought one of the six bottles of beer around his feet to his mouth again, took a long sip before he sighed and spoke again.

"And you don't?"

I shook my head, swallowing the drool in my mouth and trying to calm myself. Slowly, progressively and with lots of effort, my vision turned back to normal.

"Only when I have a reason to."

A cheeky smile formed on AB Negative's face, a smile that rubbed the the wrong way and made me wanna choke him. He lifted the bloodied razor from his jean-clad thigh and showed it to me with some sort of shameful pride. The same shameful pride I always experienced whenever I had cut myself in the past.

"Don't we all have a reason?"

I chuckled humorlessly and made my way closer, sitting on my ass right next to him. "I guess so," I muttered, grasping another clean razor AB Negative offered me. I went straight to my forearms, on the spot where my father had cut me. A powerful surge of relief filled my up as soon as I saw my blood running towards my wrist and I relished it, tilting my head backwards, sighing. I hadn't cut myself for quite a while; I had almost forgotten how amazing it felt. The curt, liberating pain that reminded me of my meaningless existence... So powerful.

After watching me with spiked interest, AB Negative went back to work on himself. He dragged the sharp edge over his creamy skin slowly and I nearly groaned in pleasure and pain while I watched the flesh coming apart and the blood gushing out of it. He let out a shaky breath, a smile on his face.

"Pain is salvaging, don'chu think?", he breathed and looked at me, brown eyes spitting fire, "Feels like freedom."

I shuddered at his words, my hand moving over the nearly permanent lines on my forearms, applying enough pressure to break the skin. He knew how it felt. "The freedom that we'll never know."

"I'll say."

"We'll never be free," I uttered under my breath, my whole body shuddering in relief, "Not even when we're dead."

"Heaven and bullshit," he mumbled sarcastically and sipped from his beer. Quite surprisingly, he didn't stink alcohol like everybody I knew normally did. Maybe that was because his gorgeous blood was distracting the fuck outta me. "I'd rather burn in Hell. I would probably ask Devil for extra pain treatment."

We stared at each other and laughed at our sinister humor. Oh well, what can you do. I had lost everything, he obviously had his own issues... We made one happy little company.

He was more similar to me than I could have ever imagined.

_No. Not me._

_The old me._

Yet, he had something more than I had; guts. Spank. I didn't have these. I was a mere wuss, a pathetic human being, just like all the others. I was what I mocked and killed on a daily basis.

_Come to think of it... If I had encountered my younger self, I would have probably killed me violently._

AB Negative was... Above all humans. Maybe he knew it and that was why he was such a cocky motherfucker.

"What's the reason yer cuttin'?", I asked after a while of silence. Not that I cared, but the silence made my mind focus mainly on his scent and I was about to lose it.

He shrugged nonchalantly and finished his last beer. "I guess... Living in this world?"

I smiled. That was a very valid reason. "Taking all the pain of the world upon your shoulders?", I snickered, "I don't know if it's sign of weakness or nobleness."

"Don't be stupid, it's nothing like that," he corrected me with a sarcastic smile, his eyes dancing with mischief as soon as he saw me scowling. Nobody called me stupid, unless they had a death wish and he probably knew it. _That's why he did it._

"The what is it?", I grunted.

"I cut myself to remember that I'm alive," a hard smile on his face, his teeth gritted together, "Sometimes I forget."

All my systems were ringing in alert, my mouth had dropped open. There was... There was something quite unique about what he had just said. I didn't know what it was but it made goosebumps rise upon my skin. I was suddenly intrigued to know more, more of what had happened to him and made him say things like this. So I went for his thoughts, searching, scanning. I found nothing. Nothing related to his past other than a few unimportant things that didn't even make it in my short term memory.

But then... Then there was a dark area in his head, into which I couldn't dive no matter how hard I tried. It felt as if... As if the place was totally sealed. _What the heck was that?_

"So why are _you_ cutting yerself?", he suddenly spoke, his voice sounding louder in his brain and loud enough to make me withdraw as if I got burnt. I met his eyes, which evidently showed how uninterested he was in my story and that made me laugh.

He really didn't care about anything. I wondered whether that was because of the sealed area in his thoughts.

"I got used to it," I said vaguely in the end, watching my blood slowly dry on my skin. I didn't want to cut more. "I did it a lot when I was younger and it kinda grew on me."

His brown eyes stared at me for a few moments before he cackled and shook his head, glancing down at his lap. "How lame."

I felt anger bubbling up my throat, fitful growls almost making it out of my mouth but no. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of riling me up. Instead, I shrugged and forced a smile on my face.

"You asked for my reason," I said, "Not for the truth." As if I would tell that asshole the truth.

AB Negative was looking at me again and a slow, Cheshire grin swallowed his face. "I like the way you think," he laughed, "I really like it."

"Well," I sighed, indifferently but totally amused, "What do you know."

"What do I know?", he questioned, one orange eyebrow quirked cheekily. At my baffled expression he chuckled and dragged the, until then forgotten, razor upon his skin, creating a wound larger than the others. Bloodier. My mouth watered as a reflex by now, my pupils dilating, my heart thudding in my chest.

_What was he doing?_

"I know," he continued, his voice dulled in my ears by my roaring blood, "...that you look thirsty."

I looked up from his forearm and met his eyes. I could see how crazed my face looked in his thoughts and to my utter surprise, he liked what he saw. It _aroused_ him.

"Here," he crooned with a smile, motioning towards the bloody skin, "Take a sip."

My mouth was on him before he even finished the sentence, my tongue running over the trail of blood and my whole world... Combusted. I could feel myself harden, I could feel him harden, I could hear his heart, his shaky breaths... _God, I was so horny._

I took a hold of his arm with both hands, tasting him like some sort of famished dog. And the more I licked, the more aroused he became and then, the more crazed I became. I licked all of his wounds clean, his wrist, his fingers, cherishing every single drop of my personal heaven to its fullest.

When I pulled away from him, I met his eyes again. They were dark pools of desire, his thoughts fragmented but saying only one thing;

_Fuck me._

I grinned triumphantly, pleased with myself that I had managed to reduce the cocky asshole into that state. I gasped a fistful of his hair and yanked his head to the side, baring his long neck. Ah, that neck. I was in love with it. Seriously. It was mine and mine only, nobody else's. I'd kill whoever dared to mark that neck, other than me.

I ran my tongue on it, listening to his shuddering breaths in my ear before I bit hard on it, hard enough to draw blood. AB Negative moaned quietly, his fingers digging into my back, under my shirt and I felt the familiar sting of pain as he tore my skin too. Heh. He wouldn't take only me marking him.

_What fun._

"You're feisty," I whispered in his ear, "I like that."

"Less talk, more action," he grunted sarcastically.

A very dry and ominous snicker escaped my lips. So he wanted more action, huh? Well I knew just about the right thing to do. I quickly stood to my feet and literally dragged him by his hair towards the window. I lifted him up the same way and brought him to my face, snarling at him. The bastard was grinning audaciously and that pissed me off more and more and more...

_That asshole. That fucking asshole._

_He was enjoying this. He enjoyed pissing me off. _

_Well let me show ya why you shouldn't do that._

With a growl, I threw him towards the open window, so that half of him was outside - his ugly mug in particular - while his nice ass was facing me. His jeans didn't make it in one piece, I ripped them apart. I didn't care if he liked them or not, it was his fault for pissing me off in the first place. As always, no underwear, something that suited me just fine. I rubbed my clothed erection between his cheeks and I heard him moan silently, pressing against me.

"Fuckin' slut," I muttered.

AB Negative looked over his shoulder with a snarky smirk and licked his lips slowly. "I didn't charge ya. Ever. So I ain't yer slut. Now, do wha'chu gotta do, I ain't got all night."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart, let him dry out then feed his rotten flesh to the dogs.

_He wasn't better than me._

_He wasn't._

He was just another prey damn it! How dare he be so cocky?!

My pants were off before I knew it and my man down low sprang free, harder than a lead pipe. I quickly went for the bedside cabinet where he had his condoms and sooner than later, I was thrusting inside of him, no preparation, no time for adjustment so to say. Just ramming him to the wall.

AB Negative made no sound. Other than the normal, occasional grunts that is.

I hated that.

"Harder," he hissed after a while. I complied, my ass straining from too much effort.

"Not enough," he grunted, craning his neck. When his eyes met mine, I almost lost it; he dared to look angry. _Angry! What the fuck?!_

"Demanding little shit!", I growled low in my throat, my hands clenching around his narrow hips tighter and I swear I heard the bones crack. Using a little of my "superhuman" strength, I fucked him harder than before, just like he wanted, and I could hear his spine creaking from the force.

"That's it," he moaned and hung his head between his shoulders, "That's right. Do it like this."

I grinned at the back of his orange head gave him what he wanted, loving the new addition of his moans in our sexy play. Albeit not screams yet, his moans were throaty, deep and masculine, all in all very arousing. I nearly forgot about my anger to begin with.

AB Negative soon began touching himself and the muscles around my cock began trembling in a massaging fashion. I didn't want to come yet, not before I made him scream and see stars. But it was futile. My orgasm was already building up; I could literally feel it moving from my balls already. _Fuck. What was this shit? _I always lasted longer.

"Keep going," AB Negative mumbled, his breath leaving him in shaky spurts, his hand working furiously on his cock, "There... There ya go... Ugh, yes... Yes yes yes yes! Fuck yes! I'm comin', I'm...!"

He came with the force of a fucking train. I could literally hear his orgasm splattering on the wall while a groan escaped his mouth. A few more drilling thrusts into that hot, wet and shuddering heat and I combusted too, my spine nearly coming out along with my spunk. I was biting his neck, tasting his blood and silencing myself, preventing the stream of moans and cusses ready to embarrass me.

"I wan'chu to remember something," I hissed in his ear while I pulled out of him, ripping the rubber off of me, "I'm the fucking predator. Yer the prey."

His knees gave out the moment I stopped supporting him and he fell on the floor, breathing heavily and shaking. I grinned at his bare back, satisfied with myself that I managed to give him a fucking lesson of who's the boss in... Whatever we had.

However, before I knew it, I was staggering a few steps back, my jaw throbbing, my vision blurry. Then, the same force pushed against my nape hard enough to have me kneel on the floor, until I was on my stomach, trying to grasp the reins of the situation. _What the hell was happening? What the fuck? Did the monster...?_

"Well then, I want _you_ to remember something in return, pretty _boy_." It was a soft hiss directly into my ear, tickling the fine hairs of my nape and the realization of what was actually happening made my eyes go wide. That was impossible. Had the asshole just punched me? Then pushed me down on my fucking stomach and currently took a nice seat on top of my back? There was no way that-

AB Negative's voice was in my ear again, resonating through my entire being like a punishing whip.

"Yer not the only predator here."

I grinned slowly, evilly, my building anger dissipating to thin air.

So he was a predator too?

_What fun. This was going to be so, so, so much fun._

_Good luck proving that, Ichigo Kurosaki._

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how our little story begun. Are you all ready? The road might get kinda bumpy from now on.

**XXXX**

**I think that pretty much settles it for now. Thanks for reading.**

**Queen.**


	7. The Missing Piece of The Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

The loud music, the smell of the cigarettes and all these flashing lights were making me uneasy. I've said this before and I'll say it again; I hated clubs. I hated the fact that so many pathetic humans were touching me with their filth and sweat, some even dared to brush hands over my ass and feel me up. But that wasn't the end to my torture; there also was a girl I didn't know rubbing on my leg, her thoughts full of me, her hand dangerously close to my gentleman's sword. Her name was Nelly, blood type B positive, already HIV positive but she didn't know. _Heh_. Funny. So pathetic. Her breath reeked of alcohol, her obnoxious female voice whispering unintelligible, drunk nonsense in my ear to which I paid no attention because my eyes were locked on someone else. That 'someone else' was the reason I was in that disgusting place to begin with.

AB Negative was a few feet away from me, his blood hot and filled with alcohol and drugs, a cheeky smile on his face while he fondled a pair of humongous breasts belonging to some red-haired bimbo, blood type AB. She had been around ever since AB Negative stepped his foot in that shitty club, her hands all over him, touching him, burying her face in his neck in a way AB Negative didn't like, but he didn't say anything since all he wanted was to fuck her.

I smirked to myself, wondering how he would react if he knew that she was a virgin. Because she was, a desperate one at that.

Yes, I know what you'll say and yeah, I was near him again. Fuck that, it wasn't a secret that I followed him around like the predator does with its prey. He knew that, I knew that but neither of us cared enough to make a deal out of it. Plus, my interest had spiked up ever since he had introduced himself as a 'fellow predator'. _Him? A predator? Ha. Ha. Ha._ _You hear me laugh sarcastically people? Yeah, you better do._

Anyways, this was how one month passed us by, pretty much. AB Negative walked around, I followed, he went to work, I followed, he went to parties, and guess what? I followed. Even though he didn't seem like the party-animal type, he was, I dare say, a very wild little fella. From the great many times I stalked him, I figured that he loved smoking and snorting funny stuff, as well as drinking - even though the latter disgusted me thoroughly - and he pretty much got wasted on a daily basis.

That night wasn't an exception. As a matter of fact, he got high on E after he drank half a bottle of vodka.

At that time, he had his hands under AB's skirt and he was actually fingering her, from what I could hear from his thoughts. He was aroused and the not-so-subtle scent of his grew stronger and stronger, topping over the rest of the stenches completely. I didn't have to do drugs or smoke illegal stuff to get high. Just a whiff off that scent and I was a goner...

Damn, I feel like I'm repeating myself. I wanted him, you get it? I was suffering.

B positive, on the other hand, was in her own world, literally humping herself on my thigh, to the point of nearly giving herself an orgasm. Her bleached hair were tickling my nose too, completely disgusting me. I challenge you to remember why I hated - and still do - blonds. I fucking _dare_ you. Anyway, long story short, I'd had enough of her.

_Time for midnight snack._

_Then I'll stalk my favorite prey all I want._

"Hey," I grunted, still without looking at her. I heard her breath hitch and her heartbeat accelerate as she stopped moving against me.

"Yeah?", she breathed, needy. I grinned. _So human. So fun._

"Let's go to some place more... private."

I felt her smile against me and wrap her arms around my middle. "I'll go anywhere with you."

I cackled evilly and a shred of fear coursed her body, but she wouldn't let go. You see, she had "fallen" for my deadly charms, just like all the other people in that shithole. Unfortunately for me, she was the only one to show it so openly. Unfortunately for her, I was just about to take her to the Land of Pain.

Yup, I was in the mood for screams that night.

Pulling her arms away from me, I started walking towards the exit without looking back, knowing for sure that she was following me like a little puppy. After all, she had this obsession with men that treated her wrong. Ah, I don't get women at all; why on earth would they wanna be with a bad guy rather than a good guy?

You know why? Because women have this irrational hope that they can change us to good guys. Sad news? People don't change. Monsters shall stay monsters forever.

_And that's final._

Back to the main point though; I walked out of the club, relishing the breath of fresh, cold air that hit me right in the face as I headed towards a more private place. Aka a place where her screams wouldn't be heard by other people.

There was a small, dimly lit alley nearby, with neglected houses around and a few junkies living in them - whom I would eat too if they realized anything. This was where the action would take place. I could still hear her footsteps and her thoughts behind me and that amused me beyond belief. She was absolutely terrified, her instincts screaming at her to turn on her heel and run away but she was so mesmerized by my 'breathtaking blue eyes' that she couldn't bring herself to walk away. I instantly cringed when I heard that thought about my eyes because I remembered that I had once been a victim of blue eyes...

Damn that Alice. She would haunt me forever, wouldn't she?

Anger was bubbling up my throat and I stopped in my tracks, clenching my fists. _Alice is dead. Alice doesn't exist anymore. Alice died in the car crash._ That was what I tried to convince myself at least, even though I knew I was simply lying through my teeth. It kinda helped though; the rising anger subsided. _For the time being._

B positive stopped as well, sensing the tension in the air. I smirked to myself. She was an attentive one, that was for sure.

"What's wrong?", she asked quietly.

"Nothing that concerns you," I snapped, turning around so that she could see my face. I could smell her fear when she met my eyes, her feelings slightly hurt by my curt tone. So she tried again.

"You can tell me, if you wanna."

I snorted. She was attentive but stupid too. "I don't wanna," I hissed, "Now let's skip all the fluff and get to the good part, shall we?"

B positive didn't say anything when I slowly approached her. She didn't move either, fuck, she didn't even breathe. She only stared at me with big green eyes full of wonder, apprehensive of my next move but still expectant. You see, she had categorized me already in the "volatile and hurt" list of hers, and I smiled in amusement since she was spot on. What she had forgotten to add to that list was "deadly dangerous", but I was just about to show her so it was fine.

Too bad she wouldn't live long enough to remember it.

I halted as soon as I was right in front of her, my face mere inches away from hers. B positive expected a kiss, a caress and smirked at her naïveté. I didn't do tender and gentle. It all died along with Alice's death.

She reached out with her hands, her fingers tightening around my shirt, our eye contact never breaking. I liked that. I liked to observe their faces when my features changed. And the change had already started; my blood began boiling and roaring, my vision turned infrared, my fangs growing and throbbing along with my heart beat. B positive's eyebrows marred together in confusion before her face grew slack, then morphed to the one of fear as realization sunk in. I cackled evilly when I heard her heart thudding in her chest, my fingers running over her smooth cheek.

"Wh-What are you?", she stuttered in shock, her limbs paralyzed from the terror.

"What am I?", I repeated in amusement, faking wonder. I cupped her face with both hands, my nails digging into the skin of her neck. "I don't know... You tell me."

She flinched in pain and started trembling, her eyes watering. "Please... don't kill me."

I think I busted out laughing when she said that. How priceless. How pathetic. _How human._ One of my hands clenched around her throat, choking her. "That's not how it works sweetheart," I murmured over her trembling lips, "But I give you a choice."

"What choice?", she barely whispered, trying to breathe with difficulty. I smiled sweetly at her, baring my fangs, just for the sake of hearing her gasp.

"Either I kill you painfully," I said, "Or I kill you quickly and you don't feel anything."

Damn, I was getting softer. And to think that I had initially planned to torture her. Meh, never mind, tomorrow was another day to torture my victims.

She tried to swallow, tears running furiously from her eyes, down her cheeks, wetting my hand. "Please...", she whimpered, "Please, don't kill me."

I was losing my patience, the humor leaving my face. "If I hear that one more time," I barked, "I promise you'll regret it."

B positive choked a cry, ranting the pleas I had warned her not to rant. Of course my patience snapped in an instant, because, as we all know, I'm not the most patient of people and then, with a brief tightening of my fingers, the bones of her skull and jaw were cracking, a loud satisfactory shriek of pain leaving her mouth. The scream peaked at a such delectable pitch before it slowly died down as she died with it. Her body went limp in my arms and soon my teeth were inside her neck, sucking all the blood out of her body. Albeit HIV positive victims weren't my first choice, I was really lazy to spend time hunting that night. After all, I would be getting some AB Negative blood later on hopefully, so it wasn't so terrible eating her as an appetizer.

After I was done, I dropped her unceremoniously to the wet ground without the slightest remorse for my actions. I stared at her dead, pale body for a few moments. Her eyes were open wide, terrified. I could see myself depicted on them. I could see the monster she saw before her meaningless death. Goosebumps erupted on my skin but I ignored them, unsure why I had them in the first place. Death didn't creep me out after so many years. _It shouldn't_. Bottom line, she brought this upon herself; she didn't listen to her insticts that warned her to ran away and she paid the price. Kinda expensive price but, eh, life is unfair.

I yawned and stretched my body, feeling everything return to their normal state. I was kinda tired too but I didn't know why. Maybe because that bitch had been yapping in my ear nonstop and for too long. _Damn, am I getting softer?_, I mused while I walked away and out of the alley. I instantly shook my head, rejecting the thought. _Monsters don't get soft. __Maybe I'm getting lazy._

Without realizing what I was doing or where I was going, my feet took me to the right place, the dead woman in the alley already forgotten.

AB Negative's shithole. Damn, I could smell him even from outside. He was aroused and ready for dinner but there was another aroused person with him. My eyes rolled involuntarily while I climbed up the stairs, needy female moans reaching my oversensitive ears. _He must have brought that hoe home, huh. Boring_. _Plus, I have to wait to get my fix of his blood._ Yet, there was a good side in the wait; after he was done, his blood would taste better because of the arousal.

_Mmm... Yum._

I kicked the door open lazily, then kicked it closed and an obnoxious squeal of "Oh God!" rang in my ears. I looked up from the rotten floor, my eyes locking first with a pair of terrified golden then with amused brown. AB Negative quirked one eyebrow cockily, spreading the girl's legs further. Quite surprisingly, he was fucking her face-to-face.

"Wanna join?"

"Fuck off," I scoffed, making my way towards his window. For some reason, I couldn't stand the other bitch's scent, it was suffocating me, "Just get it done and send her home."

"Mmm," AB Negative hummed and the bed started creaking again, AB bitch's whimpers escalating as well, "Cranky tonight, aren't we?"

I smirked at him but on the inside I was busy crushing his skull with my bare hands, while I laughed evilly. I hated that guy. _Too cocky for his own good._ "Wha'chu gonna do about it?"

He winked saucily, grasping the hoe's ankles and spreading her out as far as she could go, just to ram himself inside of her. They exchanged a few words I didn't care enough to catch before he locked eyes with me again and smirked. "What I do best, pretty boy."

I opened my mouth to retort but shut it down immediately, staring out of the window to calm myself down. There was no point in continuing this; he would only piss me off more and God knew what I would do if that happened. Seriously, if his blood type wasn't so rare, he would have been ten times dead by now with all that cockiness of his.

"Nngah! Yeah!", his whore moaned, her back arching. _God was she annoying_. "R-Right there!"

"There?", AB Negative crooned, his hips slowing down to a more sensual pace... Well, I have a confession to make; I was looking at them. No, not them. _Him_. I was looking at him. I think I bit my lip while I watched his toned abdomen tense and relax, his eyes half-lidded and dark from desire, beads of sweat rolling down his back as he drove himself in and out of her. In the end, I couldn't blame her for hollering like this. If the sight alone was spectacular, imagine the sensation... Damn. As a matter of fact, I felt myself harden. Maybe it was his intoxicating scent lingering in the air, maybe it was the fact that he was so freaking sexy, I didn't know but soon, my dick was harder than a rock and I was touching myself.

Unfortunately for me, AB Negative noticed when he briefly glanced at my direction and the smug smile that broke his face into two had me seeing red.

"You sure you don't wanna join?", he drawled.

"Get that bitch out of here and then I'll join you," I stated with no emotion and shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I wouldn't give him the honor of annoying me anymore. He chuckled brazenly, letting her legs go and leaning towards her, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, then let it go with a wet sound.

"Yer loss," he retorted, picking up the pace again, "She's tight."

"I don't give a shit."

"She a virgin too."

Oh he knew? "Shut the fuck up."

"You don't like it," he clipped, "Get the fuck outta my house."

His tone picked my interest. _Hooh? Was he pissed off?_ "Nah, that'd be way too easy."

AB Negative rolled his eyes and snorted but didn't answer, his attention focused on the climaxing girl beneath him. Her screams barely registered in my brain since I wasted time congratulating myself for my victory on pissing him off for once. What? You give what you take people. Especially to a fellow... "predator".

The scents got stronger and stronger as they both approached their orgasm. Albeit I paid no mind about the redhead's scent, AB Negative's had reduced me into a drunken mess, my body and existence fighting against the urge to end him right there, to end my endless torture. I gripped the edges of the open window, splinters digging into my palm but the pain was enough to distract me from the escalating desire for his blood.

"I-I'm coming!", the whore choked, "I'm coming, Ichigo!"

_Just come already_, I hissed in my head. Her idiotic voice was unpleasantly piercing my ears.

"That's a good girl," AB Negative crooned and the thudding sound of the bed against the wall echoed louder, "Gimmie it."

"Oh my God!", she shouted, her fingers digging in my prey's back and I almost killed her on the spot when I saw a red trail on their wake. How dared she? How dare she mark what was mine?

"There ya go," AB Negative grunted, almost over the edge, "There ya go..."

Despite my waking murderous intents, I was watching him avidly when he came. You see, I usually fucked him from behind so I never had the chance to see his face when he reached his peak. His eyes were almost closed, his lower lip hidden behind stark-white teeth, orange eyebrows marred together from the effort and pleasure. He wasn't breathing, I wasn't breathing either, his scent had reached its highest intensity, heady and humid, the tension growing and growing... and growing... Until it finally snapped and his body shuddered all over, his breath leaving him in a shaky sigh.

Lemme tell you, it was sexy as hell. I've said this before and I'll say it again; he is the impersonation of pure temptation, the sinful desire you wanna make yours but you hesitate because you know you'll go to Hell if you indulge.

I indulged and it burnt me. _He_ burnt me.

...And I wouldn't change it with anything else in the world. Because I... Well... After all, I had already visited Hell a bunch of times, so the one-way trip Devil's Land wasn't something new to me, was it?

AB whore was panting along with my prey, hugging him tight against her ridiculously big chest, murmuring a few unintelligible things in his ear. AB Negative snorted and tried to untie himself, while I amused myself with his indignation when she wouldn't let go.

"Let go, sweetheart," he nearly barked and the girl withdrew her arms, startled. I chuckled and shook my head, the small sound attracting a pair of pissed brown eyes on me. "The fuck you laughin' at?", he snapped and discarded the used condom while standing up.

"Aww, c'mon," I crooned, enjoying this a little too much, "You just had sex; don't be so uptight."

AB Negative rolled his eyes and reached for his pants on the floor, fishing a pack of cigarettes. He gingerly placed one between his lips and lit it up before making his way towards me, standing in front of the window. He was naked, the creamy skin of his covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening under the pale moonlight and I could see the superficial veins on his chest and arms clearly. I followed the blue trails upwards with my eyes until I focused on his neck, where his carotid artery pulsed with every heartbeat.

I licked my lips.

"Why yer here?", he asked all of a sudden and our eyes met for a blink before I was staring at his neck again.

"No reason."

The smirk I vehemently hated was back on his face and the bastard blew the smoke of his cigarette in my face. "We both know that's not true."

A dry chuckle escaped my lips and I shook my head. Well, as much as I hated him, he had a point and I was man enough to admit it. So he wanted the truth? _The truth it is then._

"I came to kill you, like I always do," I sighed, pushing a hand through my hair, "But..." My index finger reached for his face, the tip effortlessly running up and down his smooth cheek as I spoke. His skin was surprisingly soft. "Things get a little complicated, so I don't kill you in the end."

AB Negative cocked his head to the side, baring more of his delicious neck. He was unfazed. I had just disclosed that I wanted to kill him and he had no problem with it.

_Heh, I like this fella._

"What? Don't tell me yer in love with me," he smirked.

_Love? Nah, not my cup of tea._ "Don't flatter yerself," I said under my breath, our faces mere inches apart.

One of his stupid orange eyebrows reached for his hairline and AB Negative tossed the of butt his finished cigarette outside the window. "You know," he whispered over my lips, "I don't really care about you in general, let alone yer feelings."

I smirked. _Of course he didn't care._ "Then we're cool."

"Mhm."

"U-Uh," a soft, annoying voice murmured from somewhere on the right, "Excuse me...?"

Mine and AB Negative's eye contact broke in an instant and so did the sexual tension between us. Bile began rising to my throat when I saw the little whore staring at us, her gaze alternating between me and him. She just stood there, looking like shit, half her clothes on, half off. Damn, I had forgotten about that bitch.

"What?", I barked angrily and she flinched.

"I-I, uh, I'm sorry to interrupt but-"

"If yer sorry to interrupt," I cut her off harshly, "Get the fuck out without talkin'."

I saw her eyes drifting off to AB Negative, silently asking for some sort of support but the insensitive bastard was staring out of the window, another cigarette between his lips. An amused smile broke the seriousness on my face at his indifference. As much as I hated him, I fancied that side of his; he was cold and ruthless, ripping apart everything in his wake, much like what I did. Albeit I hated to admit it, we indeed were kinda similar.

Hmm, maybe he had a point about being a fellow predator...?

The pleasant scent of fear in the air attracted my attention and I unconsciously dug into the bitch's thoughts; her name was Orihime Inoue, age twenty and a half, an ex-virgin and in love with Ichigo Kurosaki for years.

_Ichigo Kurosaki? Sounds familiar... Wait...oh. Right. AB Negative's name is Kurosaki._ I laughed at my thoughts quietly. Damn, I was so used to calling my future victims by their blood types, I never remembered their names in the end. Didn't care to learn them in the first place, but that was another story.

Pushing that thought at the back of my mind, I delved back in Inoue's thoughts because, sinful desire here, I was somehow intrigued by the fact that they were acquainted; memories said that she actually knew him from elementary school, went out a bit during high school but it wasn't successful and then... there was a gap in her memories. Or rather, AB Negative suddenly disappeared and she didn't know what had happened to him. What she did know, however, was that she hadn't seen him for two years.

Although I didn't care one bit about AB Negative's past, I found myself chewing on my lip in anticipation and curiosity at that missing piece of the puzzle. _Why did he disappear? What had happened?_

"Uh," she started timidly again, "Ichigo?" When the other didn't answer, she swallowed and tried again. "Ichigo, should I go?"

AB Negative glanced at her momentarily before rolling his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered, "Get a cab and get the fuck outta here. Don't come back."

"But I wanna see you again!", raised her voice, taking a step closer to him but stopped as soon as I glared at her heatedly. _She better not be touchin' my prey._

He sighed a stream of smoke before turning around to look her. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he had this blank, annoying stare of "I don't give a shit about you", because the bitch's face wrinkled in pain.

"Inoue," he began emotionlessly, "Be a good girl and listen."

She frowned and to my delight, her feelings were hurt by his words. "You changed," she stated.

"Everybody changes," AB Negative retorted quickly, indifferently. But the bitch wouldn't budge.

"What happened?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Nothing."

"But-"

"Get the fuck out," I finally growled, making her jump in fear, "Before I lose my patience."

At that, AB Negative glanced and smirked at me. "Heh," he chortled, then looked back at the hoe, "Believe me; you don't want that to happen. He ain't the one ta fuck around."

I quirked a curious eyebrow that he didn't see. _He knew? He knew about me? About what I was? _I searched his thoughts. No, he didn't know. He didn't suspect anything either, yet he simply... knew it. _Interesting_.

AB bitch bit her lower lip. "I'll go," she said, "But I'll be back to see you again."

"...Or get killed," AB Negative huffed indignantly, stabbing his finished cigarette at the windowsill.

"Ichigo-"

"Just get the fuck out already!", I snarled, baring my teeth and everything, "Or I'll make sure ya won't live long enough to come back here!" Didn't she it already? Neither of us wanted her there, especially me. God damn, I hated women.

She was hurt and scared. As a matter of fact, her eyes filled with tears but thankfully, she didn't say anything else. She just grabbed the rest of her stuff and stormed off, allowing me to finally breathe without my fucking brain rotting because of her stench. "Fuckin' finally," I sighed.

AB negative said nothing, just stared at the floor. He oscillated from one leg to the other, his breath slow and even before he put his pants on, ruffling his hair and prolonging the silence between us. That was a new one. He was never lost for words.

"You knew her?", I asked after a while.

He didn't even look at me when he said, "You care?"

I smirked. It seemed as if he had the same charisma like me; reading minds. I really didn't care if he knew her. I didn't even care if she died on the way home. "Not really," I admitted, "But I'm curious."

He sucked his teeth and made his way to the small fridge, lazily opening the door and pulling out a bottle of beer. Kicking said door closed, he then opened the cap with his teeth, spitting the remnants out of his mouth. As you can see, I was following every movement like a hawk, but to be honest, I just couldn't tear my eyes away. It baffled me, I'm not gonna lie, but on the other hand, his movements were so incredibly elegant, as if he was dancing. Totally captivating.

He was always like that.

He spoke right after he swallowed a large sip of his beer. "Curiosity killed the cat, they say."

"I think we've established that I don't belong to that species," I said smugly. He rolled his eyes and snorted a chuckle.

"Fair enough," he sighed and flopped heavily on the bed, his brown eye staring at the ceiling. "I knew her long ago... You c'n say we're something like childhood friends..." He drank again from his beer. "She'd been in love with me ever since but I didn't give two shits about her or her feelings back then, neither I do now. Especially now." A sarcastic, dark chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head in disbelief. "I thought I got rid of her but... Here she is again."

"And ya brought her to yer place," I added sarcastically while walking towards his bed, "She won't leave ya alone now."

"Ah, I know," he sighed again, nodding with his head in acknowledgement, "But when I start drinking, my dick does all the thinkin'."

I scoffed as I remembered what my dead father used to do when he was drunk and pushed him over so that I could lie next to him. Come to think of it, I wasn't quite sure why I did that but I had this undefined urge to get closer to him, to get lost in that delicious scent of his... In other words, I wanted to get high.

AB Negative gave me an incredulous glare but scooted away, not without another witty comment though. "Ya sure ya ain't in love with me?"

It was my turn to snort. _As if I'd fall in love again_. "I'm sure."

"Aight," he muttered, downing the entire bottle in his hand all at once. Not long after he threw the bottle away, smashing it against the wall, I felt him shift on the bed while a loud groan left his mouth. "Fuck, I'm sobering up."

"Is it bad?", I asked, confused. Of course I preferred him sober, but not because of the reason you saps think; his blood smelled and tasted differently when he was under the influence of alcohol or drugs and I didn't like that. Come to think of it... _Have I ever encountered him one hundred percent sober?_ I searched my memories and was surprised to conclude that, no, I hadn't. Wow. Seriously wow. That guy drank a lot. More than my father.

"Yeah," he murmured after a while, pulling me out of my musings, "Yeah it is."

There was something about what he said, something in his tone that made all the hairs of my body stand to attention. Déjà vu. I hated déjà vus. This awkward, unnerving sensation that you have already experienced something, yet you can't quite remember how or when... Could have driven me nuts. So I pushed it at the back of my head, ignoring it.

"So," he interrupted my thoughts again and rolled over all of a sudden, his face in front of me, brown eyes dark and burning, "Care to fuck me senseless 'fore I sober up completely?"

I followed his finger with my eyes as it traveled down my chest and grinned at him when he boldly cupped my crotch. It didn't take long before I was fully hard again. After all, his scent had enveloped me, warm and cozy and tasty and so scandalous that any other stimulation was unnecessary. Our eyes locked, heat coursing along with my blood, my vision darkening, my body pulsing and throbbing and aching, ah-

"Get on yer knees."

He made no sound. He was absolutely quiet the whole while, his thoughts quiet too. No wait; his thoughts weren't quiet. They were simply unfathomable, a bunch of unintelligible whispers here and there and that bothered me a lot. I was there, fucking his brains out and he wasn't paying attention.

I wasn't surprised when he lamely passed out after he came, yet I can't say I wasn't angry. He fell on his stomach and zoned out, his thoughts silent as always. I stood up from the bed and began dressing up, my mood sourer than ever as I fumbled with my clothes hastily. It was all clear to me, like a sudden epiphany; there was something in his past that I couldn't have access too. That missing piece, that dark void in his thoughts which always smacked me away when I approached, that gap in the bitch's memories... _What was it?_

I desperately wanted to know what his deal was. After all, it had to be something serious for his subconscious to seal it in that mysterious, mystical veil. _What would I do with that information?_ Well, I'm glad you asked; I wanted to use it against him and torture his soul until he cracked and bowed down to me, begging me to stop. God, I craved for that. I breathed to make him suffer, simply because he made me suffer on a daily basis. I wanted to take my blood back.

_Revenge is sweet. Don't listen to all the pussies who say it is a double-edged sword that hurts you when you see your enemy go down. Fuck that. That is for weenies. I want him to scream in anguish. Yes, I would laugh at that._

Those thoughts had been twirling in my mind at that time and I was confident that it would be so easy to learn about his past with a little persistence, a little prodding. In fact, I tried so many times, when he slept, when he was drunk out of his mind or higher than a kite, yet I found nothing. Unfortunately for me, whenever I tried to enter that dark area, I was whipped away harshly and my head kept aching for hours later.

But we'll talk about this in the near future, not now. There are other important matters to discuss.

I was about to go that night, to vanish in the darkness of the night where I belonged but before I left, something attracted my attention. Well, more like startled the shit out of me; a loud cracking sound upset the stillness of the night as the window of his shithole broke into tiny pieces, followed by a soft thud and then, at my feet, there was a rock with a small piece of paper tied on it. I stared at it for a moment, baffled out of my fucking mind, before I glanced at AB Negative on the bed. He was still out and about. Chuckling, I bent over and picked it up, untying the knot and unfolding the paper.

_It appears that you have forgotten with what kind of people you are associating with_, read the short, curt note, _You shall regret betraying us like that, Sexta._

_Sexta? Who the fuck is Sexta?_

_Did they mean AB Negative? Or maybe they threw the rock in the wrong place?_

_Then again; Sexta? Aka the Sixth? The sixth of what?_

I quirked an incredulous eyebrow at the little threat note and snorted, suddenly too bored to care who that Sexta dude was. So, I threw it back on the floor indifferently and jumped out of the window, hiding myself in the shadows once again. It didn't have anything to do with me.

But then again; fate, karma, destiny or whatever, has such a cruel sense of humor sometimes.


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

The next week, I finally learnt who Sexta was. It was kind of a strange night, because I learnt one too many things all at once and my head was ringing afterwards, but to sum it all up in a couple of words, I gotta say that AB Negative was a big troublemaker, buried deep into lots of piles of shit. And the funny part? He didn't give a damn about it because he was confident (cocky) enough that he could make it out of every situation clean like a baby's butt.

But let's see what really happened that night.

It was past midnight and we were walking side-to-side without speaking to each other. AB Negative was smoking something stinky again, something that irritated me and made my forehead throb, his head above the clouds and higher than a hot-air ballon. Why he liked smoking that shit I never understood. Okay, I'm a little hypocritical here because I had smoked a bunch of big, fat joints myself, but that wasn't the issue. All I cared about was his blood and all the substances he stuffed his body with made his blood smell different and I certainly didn't like it.

While I was mentally grumbling to myself about his bad habits, AB Negative lifted his brown eyes from the ground he was looking at, fixing me with an uninterested stare.

"Want some?", he offered lazily, pointing the steaming blunt at my direction. I stared at it for a while, contemplating on two things; number one, if I said yes and got high, there was a risk of me losing control and killing him. Number two; if I said yes again, the thing would be over soon, his blood would clean faster and then he would be back into smelling like a walking sin again.

_Whatever, to hell with it._ "Sure," I said in the end and accepted his offer, bringing the smoking stick to my lips, dragging a large, satisfactory pull before passing it back to him without a word. I kept the dirty gas in my lungs until my head spun, then I exhaled it in one final breath. Almost instantly, my body relaxed, my head clouded, however, there was a strange aftertaste on my tongue and that made me frown. I glanced at AB Negative suspiciously. "Mint?", I asked.

He smirked at me, blowing streams of the white smoke. "Adds some flavor."

I chuckled and shook my head. Mixing drugs with mint to add flavor. That guy was hilarious. "Yer crazy."

AB Negative had just finished the joint and, after throwing the butt down to the ground, he grinned. "I've been called worse."

"Worse?", I cocked one eyebrow. "Like what?"

He shook his head in consideration, shoving both his hands in the pockets of his torn gray hoodie. "Slut is the most common," he began, "Worthless, thief, sadist, traitor, bastard, asshole... Damn, the list could go on but I think ya get the point."

Laughter bubbled up my throat but I didn't bother to stop it. This guy amused me after all. Yes, he pissed me off more often than not, but I decided that I enjoyed his company... after a long while of thinking and stubborn denial. Well, it was his scent that I enjoyed the most, that motherfucking scent which had chained me on his meaningless existence forever... But he was also pretty funny, I can't lie; his sense of humor was as dark and sarcastic as mine, plus he loved to push everybody's buttons, which was my favorite hobby as well.

Kurosaki on the other hand, didn't care one bit whether I liked him or not anyway, but his thoughts claimed I was interesting enough to remember me. Eh, I could live with that.

"Which ones are rather adequate?", I then asked.

He gave me a sneaky sideways glance and a cocky, lop-sided grin. "All of them."

I snorted a chuckle. "You're really thick skinned," I said, "If I were you, the people who had called me these things would be dead already."

"Nah," AB Negative shrugged as we approached the building he lived in, "I tortured most of them in such way they ended up begging me to kill them." There was a feral glint in his eyes when he said that, a glint that aroused me thoroughly and triggered my own crazed grin to crack my face.

"Torture huh?", I questioned rhetorically, "So you into that?"

"Definitely." There was no hesitation in his reply and I felt my grin widen - if that was even possible. "I love pain. I love watching others suffer," he added as he opened the door to his shithole.

_He loves watching others suffer? This guy is just like me._

We stepped inside and I followed him closely, shutting the door after me. He had his back facing me, his hands in the air as he stretched his long, slim body. My tongue was on my lips, driving away the dryness and I swallowed the accumulated moisture in my mouth. God he was hot. There, I admit; he was really hot.

I took a few steps closer to him, my hands touching his waist and wrapping around it, bringing our bodies closer together. He was warm and he smelled nice again, the drugs slowly metabolized and excreted from his body. Fucking finally. Unable to wait any longer, I sucked a deep breath of his mind-altering scent, said mind fogging pleasantly, my body throbbing in need. Ah, all the things he did to me. Him. A mere human. I despised him for that but I couldn't kill him, impossible. How would I ever live without his blood?

"I want you," I whispered in his ear as I ran my hands over his chest. AB Negative leaned into my touch and sighed heavily, his arms rising up and entwining with my hair, massaging my scalp slowly. What? Didn't you know? He was touching me a lot more after the incident with that red-haired bimbo. Although he didn't talk about it, I searched his thoughts one night and found out that he liked touching me. For him, touching me was like... marking his territory.

The finding had make me grin and I'm sure I had that psycho look on my face again.

It sounded fair to my ears. I mean, I marked him almost on a daily basis, and since he was a fellow predator - and yes he had convinced me about that - it was only normal to develop instinctive habits as such. I didn't mind at all, heh, in fact, I wanted him to mark me.

"Mmm," he purred and moved his hips against my groin sensually, "Yer insatiable, aren'cha?"

I nipped his pulse point and chuckled under my breath. _Insatiable. How appropriate. _"Yes," I husked, my voice darker, lower, "Yes I am."

AB Negative hummed, a sly smile in his voice as he bared his neck to me. And that settled it; the thin threads of my patience snapped the second my eyes locked with the creamy skin and I hissed savagely, my vision turning red, my fangs growing to half their size and so did my dick. I could see his hot blood coursing through his veins and arteries. I could hear his pulse loud and clear in my ears and my entire body tightened. You know people, you never, ever, ever, _ever_ bare your neck to a blood sucking demon. Things won't look good after that.

Yet the_ bastard _knew what baring _his_ neck did to me and he still played _my_ endurance. That cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. He had to pay for his recklessness. I would bite him as a revenge. As in, really bite him. Not kill, just bite.

As a matter of fact, I lost no time before I was diving in his neck, in his carotid artery. My teeth pierced his skin easily, as if bitting into butter and the tasty blood filled my mouth with force, splattering on my tongue and sliding down my throat, hot and heady, filling the emptiness in my soul. The new sensation made my reason falter, the growling monster now roaring in excitement. I had never bitten into him so deep, so in a sense, it was the first encounter with his clean, arterial blood.

Oh God he was so sinfully delicious, so warm and alluring. It was the best thing that had ever happened to my miserable life, his blood that is. Suddenly, after so many years of torture, I was experiencing an euphoria that none of the drugs I had consumed ever managed to achieve. I was complete for once and I didn't want it end. Never. I didn't want that fuzziness in my brain, let alone the numbness of my body to end. So, it was sorta justified that I kept sucking the life out of him until his body started weighing more and more in my arms. At first, I wasn't aware of what was happening, so lost in frenzy I was, but when his breathing and blood pressure dropped to alarmingly low levels I realized. I was out of him before I knew it, jerking away as if I got burnt, licking the pierced skin to help it seal again faster.

"Hey," I nudged him urgently and to my utter dismay, he didn't react. All the panicking red lights in my head went off. _Oh shit, oh shit, don't tell me I-_

"Wh-What the fuck did ya do to me?", he chuckled breathlessly and I felt him squirm in my arms, trying to stand to his feet. I let out a shuddering breath of relief, my whole body relaxing at the sound of his hoarse voice. Praise The Lord, he was alive. I hadn't killed him yet. I'm not sure what I would have done if I ended up killing him by mistake. Maybe commit suicide, yeah, that's probably it.

"I just went a little out of control," I said sarcastically as I carried him to the bed, gently laying him on his back with his legs folded. "Forgive me."

Fuck, my whole body was still pleasantly buzzing from the life-changing event that had occurred a couple of seconds ago. How could I not lose control when he tasted like _that_? Give me a break people.

AB Negative grinned widely at me and rubbed his face. "Dude, you were havin' a fucking orgasm there. Ya think I couldn't feel it? I couldn't stop ya then!" He chuckled again, pushing his fingers through his hair, "Fuck, now I'm hard."

My eyes instantly dropped to his crotch and, indeed, he was hard, much like I was. But that didn't matter to me at that current moment; I was too busy being drunk by the remnants of his blood on my tongue as well as surprised from his reaction. Okay, we've established already that he didn't care about anything but... Not even about the fact I nearly killed him?

_But then again, he wasn't afraid of death._

"You're..." I swallowed, still tasting him and mentally swooning, "You're not gonna ask what-"

"What ya just did?", he interrupted me with a sudden, uninterested stare, "Well, other than ya nearly ate me alive, what is there more ta know?"

I blinked at him, confused and stunned by the answer I received, but before I made a fool of myself for gaping like a fish, my let my eyes glance off to a random direction. "No, it's just that usually they ask me why I do this or what I am." I locked eyes with him again, the brown in them apathetic and still.

"Okay then," he grunted and sat up again, our eye contact never breaking, "Tell me. What are you?"

Suddenly, the words couldn't come out of my mouth. What was I? I had never really put a label on it, so I went with the first thing that came in my mind. "A monster."

An orange eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Really?", he smirked, "Aren't we all?"

I wanted to laugh hysterically at how blasé he was about the whole situation, then smash his head on the nearest pavement to show him how a _real_ monster deals with shit. I was revealing odd, supernatural things to him! He should be at least a little shaken, damn it!

"Don't be an idiot," I snorted instead, "When I say monster, I mean a blood drinking demon exists inside my body. I kill people on a daily basis, I drink their blood to live. And that's very bluntly put."

AB Negative gave me a calculating look before he sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay," he said, face and thoughts totally unfazed, "Now that ya got it out o'yers chest, you feel better?"

"Uh," was all I could muster in my genuine stun. Seriously wasn't there anything left to surprise him? Not even a demon in front of his eyes?

"Listen," AB Negative crooned and patted my head, his brown eyes glazed from the blood loss, "You gotta stop flatterin' yerself. Like, okay, yer a demon and shit but... but there are tons of worse monsters in this world, other than you."

"Huh?" I was seriously lost, too lost to get angry at what he had just said to me. I was a monster and that didn't change. I killed, I ate people, I caused so much pain... That's what a monster does!

Or there was something else out there that I wasn't aware of yet?

He grinned in amusement and sensually bit my chin. "You want examples?" I nodded silently and felt his hand travel down my chest towards my belly, the annoying smile never wavering from his face. "It's one example really." He stalled on purpose, his hand on my crotch distracting the shit out of me...

However, when that infamous 'one example ' left his full lips, I think my world changed a little. Unfortunately, back then, I was too full of myself to understand the deeper meaning behind it.

"Humans."

It was simple, one lame word with an equally pathetic meaning. Humans, the pitiful creatures I killed everyday, were more monstrous than me? _Ha-fuckin'-ha_. I chuckled in his face and touched the wound I had made on his neck with my thumb, "Funny fella, aren'cha?"

He playfully rubbed his nose against mine and straddled me, his hips moving against my hard member temptingly. "Ya think it's funny?", he asked, pushing me down on my back and pining my hands over my head. His lips found my ear, "One day, lemme show ya how much of a monster humans like me are."

I tilted my pelvis upwards, bringing our cocks together and he hissed, biting his lower lip. His words had pulled all the right triggers in me and I was now more excited than ever. I loved the challenges he issued because I couldn't wait to see him trying to prove himself right. He had a totally different approach of the world and I, being the awesome and open-minded person that I am, wanted to know all about these approaches. Maybe I could use them against him one day and torture the fuck outta him, who knew?

"Bring it."

Things got heated between us after that; AB Negative, even though he had lost one fourth of his blood, was really aggressive in the way he bit my neck, lashed out on my chest, scratching and tearing my skin. Me, on the other hand, I was thoroughly enjoying the treatment, my body still worked up and fuzzy from before, while I kneaded the hard muscles on his back until they turned to play-doh. AB Negative grunted in appreciation, glancing up at me every once in a while before his fingers looped around the waistband of my jeans and started sliding it over my ass and then... Then we were interrupted and the second interesting revelation of the night took place.

A sudden loud bang startled us both, enough to break us apart. What the hell had happened? Apparently, someone was ever so kind to barge in without knocking first... Well, two people actually; they were simply standing by the door, waiting, and from what I could smell, one's blood was O positive and he was suffering from chronic hepatitis, not diagnosed, whilst the other was relatively healthy, his blood type B negative. I wasn't able to see them, since I was on my back, facing away from the door, and an orange-haired man sat on top of me, but I was pretty much aware that they had a beef with AB Negative. I could read minds, remember?

In the meantime, Kurosaki lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, his face instantly morphing into a deadly scowl. _Hoh? Interesting._ I had never seen him like this.

"I'm busy," he growled lowly.

Twin snorts reached my ears before a manly, raspy voice barked. "Ge'cher ass up, you fuckin' faggot. We got biness ta discuss."

AB Negative ignored the man and leaned into me again, his lips traveling up and down my jaw while I craned my neck and narrowed my eyes to take it the two intruders. What I saw had me grinning in amusement; at the door stood Bolek and Lolek themselves... Only in reverse, aka the fat guy was the taller one. Speaking of the tall guy, a dude with the name Yammy, he was around seven feet, with I-overdosed-on-steroids-like body, completely bald save from the long, black ponytail at the back of his neck. When my eyes fell on his eyebrows however, I cocked one of my own. Were they... Red? _What the fuck. _Next to him stood the shortie, Di Roy or something, a meek man with shoulder length blond hair and an irritated scowl on his face. Heh, he didn't want to be here at all. Well, who would wanna be?

Tall dude, aka B negative growled ominously. "Wanna die, Sexta?"

_Sexta? That sounds familiar... Oooh, right; that threat letter I read the previous week_. So that Sexta guy was AB Negative? _Oh that's good. But why such title? Sixth of what?_

As if he had been electrocuted, AB Negative stiffened above me and slowly sat up again, the murderous gleam in his eyes sending an exciting shrill of dread coursing through my body. Imagine how scared were the other two guys, especially when that glare landed on them. So fucking funny.

"Remember to whom you are talking to, _Arrancar_," AB Negative said flatly, deadly, and the blond shuddered while the tall one scowled further.

"Y-Yer not part of the Espada anymore. So I talk to ya the way I wanna."

AB Negative laughed evilly and stood up from the bed, cracking his knuckles. I sat up too, supporting myself on my palms as I watched rarely interesting human encounters develop before my eyes. _I am high and intoxicated and now I get a spectacle. Ooh, my lucky night. _Well, it was kinda like a live-action theatre. Plus, said performance was free, so why not enjoy it to its fullest?

"I'm not talkin' about ranking," AB Negative smirked, "I'm talkin' about who's the most dangerous amongst us... Me and my subordinates didn't get the title "Destruction Division" for nothing."

B negative gritted his teeth and tsked angrily, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever," he grunted, glancing at me momentarily before his eyes were back on Sexta, "Boss send us ta get what ya stole from us. He said ta get shit straight the easy way..." He trailed off, reaching for his back pocket and fishing out a rubber-gripped Desert Eagle .50. Its hollow muzzle was pointing directly at AB Negative's head when he spoke again, "...Or the hard way."

All of a sudden, my entire body stiffened and I fisted the sheets to prevent myself from lashing out at the bald-or-not bastard. I hated guns. They were sometimes too fast, even for my superhuman speed. Okay I could definitely catch the bullet if B negative decided to plant one in my prey's brain but that didn't make me any less tense.

I would violently kill both of them if they dared to hurt my prey.

On the other hand though, AB Negative was totally cool with it. In fact, I saw him, with the corner of my eye, crack what had to be one of his most crazy grins ever.

_Hahaha what an interesting weirdo. _

"Aw c'mon, Yammy," he crooned as he walked closer to the pointing gun, "Ya know this shit ain't gon'work on me. I was yer boss, remember?"

"Listen up asshole," B negative bristled threateningly and I heard the metallic click of the hammer ring in my ears, "Ya stole part o'tha shipping. Give it the fuck back."

AB Negative's face turned serious in an instant and I felt the two guys stiffen noticeably. Even though I was still kinda apprehensive about the guy with the gun, the whole thing was an amusing sight to watch; two men who were absolutely scared shitless tried to bark and play badass. Laughable. But all this fear had to come from somewhere. It looked like AB Negative was notorious in the underworld and dangerous enough for a tall, buff guy to be afraid of him.

_Interesting._

"I stole nothin' from ya," he stated, "I told Aizen I was out and about before the boat left the fuckin' port. Do some research first, then come back ta me n' demand shit, ya lil' rats." He pushed his hand through his vibrant orange hair. "Just because Luppi can't handle sixth division's legacy, I ain't the one he can dump his shit and mistakes on. Now get yer asses off my back, I was in the middle o'somethin' good."

"We're wasting our time," muttered O positive, voice low and disgruntled, and he elbowed the tall dude next to him, "He ain't gon'speak."

B negative clenched his hand around the grip frame before he snarled and shoved the gun at his back pocket, glancing at the shorter man next to him. "Fine," he barked before he glared at AB Negative again, "We'll be back."

Kurosaki grinned at them and bowed in mock-respect. "Be my guests."

Tall guy grunted and nudged the shorter guy out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them. As soon as they left, AB Negative busted out to creepy, throaty laughter that had enthusiastic shivers run up and down my spine. He was so fucking evil at times, I loved it. But I was curious to know what the hell these two pansy idiots wanted from him.

Before I had the chance to ask, he slowly turned around to face me, grinning at me while walking towards the bed. "I apologize for this," he said sarcastically as he straddled my legs, "Being popular is really hard sometimes."

I chuckled at his cockiness and I unconsciously threw my arms around his waist loosely, our faces closer than they had ever been before. "I believe notorious is the right word yer looking for."

He smirked at me saucily and pushed me down on the bed again, his hands mapping my chest over the annoying tee. "Agreed," he said, "Yet they still pester my ass, even though I told them loud n'clear I was done with that shit. Now where were we?"

My curiosity had peaked now, random questions bouncing around the walls of my head. _What was he talking about? Why did they call him Sexta? Why they had threatened him with a gun? _I could very well scan his brain for the information I needed but I wanted him to tell me instead. To save me from the trouble, you know?

"When you say 'that shit', you mean...?", I dared to ask.

"Well," he began lowly, leaning over to kiss my neck, "I was part of a gang named Hollows, one of the most dangerous of its kind." He sighed and grasped the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it somewhere in the room. "I was the sixth in command, an Espada, aka Sexta..." _Oooh, now it makes sense_, I thought to myself before my attention was back on what he was saying, "...and my division was responsible for getting people ta talk by force. Plus, I dealt with the drug market more often than not, that's why they accuse me for their missing goodies."

_Hmm, well that explains the gun and the aggressiveness, _I mused.

He was kissing my chest, tonguing his way down to my swollen crotch when I talked to him again. "Something tells me," I smirked, grabbing a fistful of orange, "That they should have a good reason to suspect you."

Just as I had expected, he stopped his ministrations and grinned at me wildly. I knew it. I knew he had stolen the shit. Fucking bastard. "Everybody is innocent until they're proven guilty," he said, tugging my already unzipped pants over my ass. He wrapped his fingers around my cock and planted a soft kiss on the head. "I generally cover my traces well," he added smugly, still not admitting anything, "Whether I did steal a bunch of bags with cocaine or heroin or NDMA, they will never know."

"What if they come back for you?", I asked, utterly lost in the sensation of his wet mouth around me. Pft, I was a goner that night. Totally.

AB Negative let my manhood go with a lewd plot but kept stroking it as he kissed my inner thighs. "Then I'll just hafta show 'em why they should be afraid of me," he rumbled, "They were my subordinates a couple o'months ago, they may have forgotten."

I grinned evilly. _I like this guy. I really do. He is just like me after all._ "Am I invited to watch?"

Our eyes locked and he flashed another one of his cheeky smiles. "Yer invited ta participate as well," he said, "If they come back, they'll come as a big group of fucktards."

"Like the sheep ready to get slaughtered," I muttered absently.

"Absolutely," AB Negative agreed and that was the last, intelligible conversation we had before the sex begun.

We had incredible sex that night, intense and full of heat. He was laying on his side, one of his long legs thrown over my shoulder while I thrusted into him with everything I had. Beads of sweat were rolling down my body, my breathing irregular and shaky. Damn if I wasn't burning up, my fucking heart was having major seizures. He wasn't on a different wave length either; I could hear his thoughts getting all muddled up as soon as I got inside of him, the growling sounds he made as I fucked his brains out were carved in my memory forever. He was hot and sweaty, his eyes closed in bliss, mouth hanging open, his insides trembling and sucking me in as if he never wanted me to leave. Not that _I_ wanted to but let's not talk about that now.

I liked him like this; when he let his guard down and his composure slip a little around me. Because I was pretty much doing the same thing, even though I stubbornly denied it. He was the best lover I ever had in my life, no lies here. I just had difficulty admitting it because back then, I thought that admitting things you like was a weakness.

AB Negative was my weakness. From the very first moment his scent nestled in my olfactory bulbs. My mind was always full of him, my body showing withdrawal symptoms, pain, vomit, hallucinations, when I didn't have my fix of him... His blood, I mean.

The bed was banging mercilessly on the wall, hard enough for some pieces to fall on the floor listlessly. Our bodies were coming together loudly, wet from the lube and the sweat, our harsh breaths mingling in with all the sounds and scents and that made everything so much better. AB Negative was pumping his cock like there was no tomorrow, the shuddering of his muscles signaling one thing; his release.

I wanted to make him come, to make him see stars. So, I grasped his other leg and spread him apart like a cheerleader, using a little of my superhuman strength to pound into him.

He literally exploded. With his eyes tightly closed and his mouth wide open, his seed spurted out of his trembling body and finally, a harsh but loud moan escaped his throat. I grinned in triumph, not holding my own groan as his orgasm triggered mine.

I don't know about him but I certainly had a bunch of little, white stars dancing around my vision after I came. And I loved it.

"You made me moan," he chuckled breathlessly after a while of heavy breathing-filled silence and covered his eyes with his arm, "Wow, I've never moaned in my entire life."

The grin on his face told me that he was just as happy for that delicious moan as I was. In fact, I was so proud of myself that I did the happy dance inside my head for a while and didn't realize it when I dropped my tired body on top of his. When I _did_ realize though, I stiffened momentarily but then again, I was too tired to move and he smelled so nice and... It was rather comfortable like this. Surprisingly so.

"I feel so special now," I mumbled quietly. His orange hair was tickling my cheek, so close we were.

"Yer a demon, pretty boy," he crooned sleepily and wrapped his arms around me, "You are special."

I felt my body turn to molasses from the exhaustion. Yeah, I almost forgot I had finally revealed my true nature to him. He was the first one to know and stay alive too."So, since I'm special and all, you don't mind me staying right here, do you? I'm fucking tired and too lazy to move right now."

"Nah," he said, "I'm ready to fuckin' pass out anyway."

"That's right, get some rest," I encouraged, "Be ready to impress me when they come for you."

"Mmm," he hummed, alternating between wakefulness and sleep already. Remember I had drunk one fourth of his blood? I still wonder how he managed to stay conscious during the whole while of our screwing. "I always impress," he yawned, "They don't call me Sexta for nothing."

Before I had the chance to come up with something witty, he was out like a light, his thoughts tranquil and quiet. I chuckled in amusement and allowed myself drown in his delicous, finally clean scent and let it burn my existence. I loved that burning. I vehemently hated it in the beginning because it made me feel weak, but after some time, I grew immune to it, I embraced it.

Now that I had tasted him too, my whole life had changed, the chains around my neck grew heavier, shorter. But back then, I hadn't realized how dependent I was on him. Fuck, I never realized how or when I grew attached on him, but I sure as hell found out the hardest way possible. That's me people. Me and my shitty life.

It all happened slowly and mysteriously.

As if I was sipping from a warm cup of tasty hemlock tea without knowing it.

With no other thought in my mind and breathing as a gentle lullaby in my ears, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I had encountered too many revelations that night, my head was overworked.

Or so I thought.

**XXXX **

**Hoo, a lot happened. Sorry if it feels rushed ****but I figured I should make things happen at some point. So? Ya like?**

**Thanks for reading lovely lovers, **

**Queen.**


	9. The King and The Horse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Seid ihr das Essen? <em>

_Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

_- "Guren no Yumiya", Link to Horizon -_

* * *

><p>There was something heavy on my lap. Heavy and warm. Kind of moist too. But I couldn't bring myself to hate the pleasurable sensation, even though it was bringing me out of my peaceful slumber. Heat coursed throughout my body, my blood singing while I clenched my fists around something tough. Shit, my pelvis was tight, so fucking tight it almost hurt. My toes curled, my breath caught on my throat, my head throbbing, the sensation building up and up and up an up-<p>

"Fuck!"

My eyes flew open and my back arched as the first throes of the orgasm literally violated my entire body. In my half-asleep, half-awake, half-high state, I thought there was an earthquake shaking the whole world but I soon realized it was only me who was quaking.

"Fuck," I cussed again under my breath and my body went limp, satisfied and sated. A small chuckle rang in my ears and I cringed, tugging the tresses in my hand and soon AB Negative's obnoxious and smirking face came into view.

"G'mornin'," the idiot drawled. I rolled my half-closed eyes.

"Why are ya horny first thing in tha mornin'?"

AB Negative chuckled again and stood up from the bed with a groan, heading to his small fridge. "I saw yer woodie," he said and to my dismay, he picked up a bottle of beer, biting off the cap and spitting it away before turning towards me, "...And I felt I had ta do somethin' about it." He smirked behind the rim. "Were ya dreaming about me?"

I snorted, not really appreciating his cockiness so early in the day. I was always a grouch when I woke up and that was a fact which never changed. So get off my case. "I wasn't dreaming about anything, let alone _you_," I gritted and sighed deeply, sitting up from the bed and scratching the back of my head nonchalantly. It took me a couple of seconds to process the situation I was in; naked, groggy, the heavy cloud of sleep still hanging above my head, the seemingly innocent words I had just uttered... I froze.

I slept. Me, someone who hadn't touched a bed for any other reason other than fucking had actually slept.

It shocked me, I'm not gonna lie to you. Actually, it freaked me the hell out. Me? Sleeping? And without a single dream, so to say. Without a single one of those freaky nightmares which haunted me night after night in the past, until I decided to stop sleeping all at once. Without these nasty images of all the people I had killed, their arms, legs, heads separated from the whole body, brown, blue, green eyes wide and glassy, facial features frozen in terror in front of Hell's first-class monstrosity. Those very dreams that had me jolting off my bed, sweating bullets and screaming my lungs out, muttering apologies pathetically. I never understood why I had these dreams. I had grown immune to the guilt for all the lives I had taken pretty quickly after I turned into a monster.

Either way, the current situation was absurd, hysterical at its best. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh, cry or scream, so I did neither of the three; I just stayed there, on AB Negative's bed and staring at the floor in fright.

_What is happening to me? Am I not a monster anymore?_

"Yo, if yer ta throw up, get outta here," AB Negative's harsh bark snapped me out of my musings, "I don't wanna clean up after ya."

I jumped, totally astonished and caught off guard. My eyes glanced at the direction of the sound, trying to take a grasp of my surroundings but all I could see was meaningless, watercolor sketches sliding effortlessly against each other while a black figure swayed in the middle. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get my shit together. Thankfully, when I opened them again, the figure was gone and everything was back to normal, AB Negative frowning at me in confusion, the bottle still in his hand but away from his face. I took in his expression, baffled just like he was but I recovered faster. He of all people shouldn't be witnessing my moments of weakness.

I snorted, throwing the covers off my body before standing up. "You're annoying," I mumbled. It was supposed to be caustic, lashing out at him with anger but it was only a breathless comment with no heat. _Clothes. Where are my clothes?_, I tried to distract myself from every possible thought. I really didn't need that panic attack which was about to take over me.

_I slept, okay? That's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less. I was too tired; that's right, I was so tired and slept so heavily that I didn't experience any dreams._

That was what I comforted myself with and it was enough to help me focus on something else. But I wasn't alone in that room, of course I wasn't; AB Negative's brown eyes scanned my naked form from top to bottom, his tongue rolling absently on the rim of the beer bottle while he processed what had just occurred in that sharp brain of his. He was curious and a little suspicious but thankfully he kept quiet, and so were his thoughts, subtle and murmuring, so I was able to ignore his presence while dressing up.

At least that guy knew what was best for both of us.

"Hey I have a question," he said after a while, his voice softer than I had ever heard it.

I stopped everything I was doing and slowly glanced at him. That was a new one; I never thought AB Negative would be interested in something else other than weed and alcohol. "Sure."

He eyed me carefully, his guard all the way up, and he took a deep breath, leaning against the counter leisurely. "How can someone kill you?"

I almost sputtered at his words. Nobody had ever wondered something like that - well, they didn't live long to wonder anyway - let alone form such question without a single expression on their face. But it was an interesting question I'm not gonna lie; a question only a fellow predator would ask. "Why would you wanna know that?"

He shrugged, indifferent. It pissed me off. I wanted to kill him. "Just curious," he said and drank from his beer again.

Instantly, I switched to defense. "Any good reason why I should tell ya?"

"Yer a demon, ain'cha? S'not that ya can't kill me as soon as I learn about it."

His answer made my raging thoughts halt abruptly. Well, he was right.; I could kill him. Not that I ever would, that would be pure suicide, but at least he realized that I was very much capable of doing so. No, it wasn't a matter of dominance or which one was stronger. You see, AB Negative wasn't as snappy and defensive as I was; he was mature enough to recognize me as an equally strong predator.

That was what made him so worthy of my attention. That was one of the reasons I spared his life.

I shrugged just as indifferently. _To hell with it,_ I mused and opened my mouth. "You can kill me the same way you can kill a human," I said evenly, as if it wasn't such a big deal, "But it'll be a tad more complicated since I'm able to read humans easily."

AB Negative nodded slowly, his eyes running up and down my body steadily. I could hear the gears of his smart brain working and I couldn't bring myself to read his thoughts; it felt so much better when he spoke his thoughts out loud. "So," he concluded, looking a little more interested than he ever did before, "If I shoot you in the head you'll die?"

"Yeah," I smirked, walking up closer to him and trapping him against my body and the counter, "But until you get the chance to plant a bullet in my brain, think about how easily _I_ could kill _you_ instead."

Our faces were close, the cocky know-it-all smile on his face made me wanna punch the living shit out of him but I kept it together, dipping my head to his neck and savoring his scent instead. That scent, that essence was so powerful, more powerful than it had ever been before. It was barely resistible and I could barely contain myself, my mouth watering and the muscles of my body tensing all at once.

_I want him, I want him, I want him, I want him, I want him!_

I took a deep breath and shuddered from my core in pleasurable pain, my throat aching, craving to soothe the burning with his hot blood. My hands were on his shoulders, squeezing so much that I heard the joints creaking dangerously but AB Negative didn't make a sound. In fact, he sighed deeply and gingerly placed his hands on my hips. _I want him, I want him_, a voice kept chanting in my head, pleading and desperate and I had to swallow the drool that gathered in my mouth. I was fighting, fighting against my instincts but I was losing, losing myself in that heady curse, my being pushed down and crushed, my fangs growing and I inched closer and closer to his neck...

I saw the teeth marks from yesterday and that was what stopped me from directly diving in. Shit, I almost killed him the night before, what the hell was I trying to do? I clenched my teeth harshly, forcing my aching body to go back to normal and I distanced my face from his delicious neck. But before I pulled away completely, I gave the wound a final lick, just for the sake of gathering a little bit of his blood in my tongue to keep me going. Needless to say, I almost lost control again. Almost.

"I hate you so much, you know that?", I gritted angrily in his ear. I really hated him. I hated him for making me feel so depended on his worthless existence.

AB Negative's body shuddered and clasped my sides, his fingernails digging painfully into my skin. "Hate me," he whispered in mine, "Hate me as much as you can. _Please_."

That usual smack in his voice wasn't present when he said that. Neither was his smirk or teasing. There was desperation. The desperation of the junkie who craved for his dose of heroin. _Hate me. Hate me. Hate me_, his thoughts kept murmuring, the pressure from his fingers breaking my skin apart. I was bleeding.

I had never seen someone like him before. I had never seen someone so addicted to begin hated before. It intrigued me as much as it confused me but when I tried to search his thoughts for the reason behind it, I was smacked away by that dark void. That dark area in his thoughts, the area I didn't have access to. It pissed me off because I was a curious and selfish motherfucker and I wanted to know all about him. Not only because I could use it to torture him with. I just...wanted to know.

"Why?", I asked. I figured, if his thoughts wouldn't tell tales, hopefully his mouth would.

AB Negative sighed and inched closer, his warm body now pressed flush against mine, his warmth and scent seeping into me, into my clothes, into my existence. I shuddered. His dirty mouth found my neck, his lips soft and surprisingly gentle against my pulse but suddenly, I could feel his teeth digging into my skin, raw and painful. I gritted my teeth, my fangs sharpening in retaliation but I didn't touch him. I wouldn't touch him. If I did, I would kill him.

"Because hate," he murmured between clenched teeth, "...is the reason I stay alive."

I didn't understand what he meant but I knew it went deeper than just these words. Because I've felt that emotion so many times; hatred. Not only for others but for myself as well. Sometimes, I wanted people to hate me while I pretended that I didn't care. I wanted the whole world to hate me for letting my mother get killed, for killing so many innocent human beings. I wanted others to hate me more than I hated myself. It fed my existence. It quenched my thirst. He couldn't be something different, could he?

_I want to know. I want to know._

_I have to know_.

We stayed like this for a while, the heavy silence between us could be cut with a butter knife. AB Negative had finally let go of my neck and he licked the wound, mimicking my actions from the previous night. Me, on the other hand, I was simply enjoying his delicious blood, tantalizing and wickedly tormenting my entire world just by simply running through his veins and arteries. I also let myself drown in his scandalous scent, warm and fuzzy and fogging my mind, depleting every inch of my dignity. Damn, I really wouldn't be able to live without him. He was the most precious person that existed in my world. Not even Shinji would compare. Not even Alice. But not in a romantic sense. Hell no, don't be stupid.

After all, I promised I would never fall in love again.

There was something more to it than that though. So much more, even though back then I couldn't recognize it. Because those feelings of attachment weren't only for his blood. Well, it was mainly for his blood, yet there was still a part of me, the remnants of my human parts which found some sort of...comfort and companionship in his presence. I had been a lone wolf in that savage world and all of a sudden, someone like me appeared. Yes, we bumped heads, yes, we hated the fuck out of each other but hey... Isn't hate sex the best?

"Yeah... Me too."

He didn't say anything at that. He didn't make a sound.

I left quickly after that, seeking answers to my own questions. Since we didn't have anything else to say to each other, what was the point of staying? But then, I lost sight of him for two weeks. For two whole weeks he was gone and nowhere to be found. I thought I would go crazy. Maybe, I did get a little crazy; I circled the city thrice per day, coursing through every little street, sniffling around and searching for his scent. I got nothing each time. I got crazier. My reason started to falter. I hallucinated; I saw him walking in the streets everywhere I went but as soon as I approached, all I got was thin air. I was nauseous, barfing bile and blood almost every day. I couldn't eat. Humans weren't as good as him. They made me sick.

My last resort was his house. One time when I was a wreck, I went to his house to find some of my sanity. As he didn't have any belongings, AB Negative didn't really lock his door, so it was pretty easy for me to enter. Almost immediately after I set my foot in there, the remnants of him wrapped around me like a caress, soothing the tormenting pain in my body. I took the deepest of breaths, trying to fill my needy being with it but it wasn't enough. He was gone for too long.

"Shit," I cussed as I frantically walked up and down, my fingers pulling at my hair painfully, "Shit shit shit shit shit. Fuckin' _shit!_"

I left two minutes after I entered.

"You know that drugs are bad fer ya, don'cha Grimm?"

My head abruptly snapped to the side and I glanced over my shoulder urgently, my tense body relaxing when I realized it was my best friend. I hadn't heard him entering. Fuck, I hadn't even registered his scent whirling around me until he spoke. What the hell was wrong with me?

Yes, I was staying with Shinji after AB Negative left, watching over him, pretending that I wasn't thinking about AB Negative every single second of the day. I tried to busy myself with whatever possible, even small things like watching Shinji take off his coat and muffler so that I wouldn't end up killing myself because of all that agony.

Shinji's golden eyes were on me, hard and strict and a little worried. He rarely got that look on his face, because he was more laid back and relaxed normally. But Shinji knew I had changed, he knew that there was something wrong with me but he didn't know what, let alone dared to ask. No, he wasn't scared of me; he knew that I would tell him everything one day.

Of course I wouldn't utter a word.

Shinji's words slowly sunk in my brain and I rolled my eyes at what he had said. Me? Drugs? Don't make me laugh. Drugs did nothing to me, barely a pleasant high. I wasn't a petty human to have my world changed by drugs. But Shinji didn't know that. "Don't be stupid," I scoffed and turned my head back into staring out of the window restlessly, "I don't do drugs."

However, he didn't seem to buy it. "Grimm, you're jittery and look like you're suffering constantly, you walk around the room like a caged animal while murmuring stuff I don't understand," he stated seriously, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Quite frankly, it scares the shit outta me."

Talk about hitting the nail on the head. He was right; I was suffering. Constantly. Sometimes, my body ached so much I thought I was dying. Sometimes I would lay down for hours, just staring at the ceiling, unable to move a muscle but other times, I wasn't able to sit my ass down. Shinji could see that, he wasn't blind or stupid. But I never thought he would point it out. He was a discreet fella.

"There're plenty of wrong things 'bout me Shin," I sighed and rubbed my face, "But the only thing I don't do is drugs, be at ease."

I could see that my answer wasn't making things better for him but he didn't say anything else, other than a dejected sigh. "Alright," he said, "Just... Just take care of yourself, okay? I'm worried about you."

A small sad smile turned the edges of my lips upwards. I felt bad about hiding so many thing from him, considering that we shared almost everything in the past, but that was all I could tell him for now. Shinji wasn't like AB Negative. Shinji cared about me. Shinji would go insane if he knew what I was. He wasn't ready for revelations as such.

"Don't worry so much," I assured him, patting his soft blond hair, "I may be broken but I can hold together. No biggie."

Shinji rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away in irritation. I laughed at his childishness and he pushed me away half-heartedly with an amused smile on his face. It reminded me of the old days, when things were different, more leisure for some reason. Either way, I was glad to see him smile.

"I'll make dinner, you're spending the night?"

I paused for a moment and then I shrugged. "Dunno," I answered the same way as always, "Because I wanna get out for a bit." _To look for him. Or else I'll go crazy_, I thought to myself but didn't dare to spit it out.

Shinji gave me a long, hard look but then he sighed. "Alright," he said and turned to his little kitchen, "Go make the table now."

Surprisingly, we were talking during dinner, compared to all these times we had stayed silent instead. Well, Shinji talked the most, I was simply listening to his rant about school and the guys in his class, some bitches that made fun of him, as well as one hot guy that had been flirting with him nonstop. I was happy to hear that there was someone interested in my friend. I would stalk him to make sure he's good enough to be with Shinji, while waiting for AB Negative to return. It's called killing time.

Anyway, I helped him clean the dishes and then I was out on the streets again, looking for something I knew I wasn't going to find. It killed me. Not being able to see him killed me.

I shoved my hands in the almost ripped pockets of my almost ripped hoodie and kicked some dirt around my feet as I walked.

_What if he never comes back?_

I halted on my tracks, my eyes widening in terror as soon as that thought echoed in my head. _No, no, no, no, that's impossible. He can't do that!_ My hand cupped my throat as I bent over and threw up on the street, under a street light. My body was shuddering as I watched my dinner splattered on the pavement in its liquid form, the smell of bile triggering another gag reflex, but this time nothing came out.

Someone appeared next to me and hesitantly asked me if I was alright but I ignored him, waving him off while I pressed my face on pole's cold surface. It wasn't enough. It couldn't calm my raging body down. It couldn't stop my heart from thudding into my chest.

_He can't leave like this_, I repeated in my head like a mantra, but I couldn't find comfort in my own words either, _He can't leave me like this._

The stranger was still there and kept prodding, his voice irritating me, his blood group tempting the hell out of me. He had to be AB, hadn't he? Because I wasn't suffering enough already.

"U-Uh, sir?", he stuttered, "Should I call an ambulance? You don't look so okay."

I panted, my fangs growing, my muscles tensing, ready to attack. "Leave," I breathed. _Leave before I kill you._

"Sir-"

"_Leave!_", I roared, baring my teeth. He flinched and backed away with his hands in the air before he ran away but I knew he had seen me. He had seen the monster; the teeth, the blood-red eyes. The terror in his dull, ordinary features didn't escape my attention, but I was too weak to amuse myself with it, let alone chase after him.

With a final breath, I dragged my feet towards the half-broken bench nearby, stumbling more than just a few times. I dropped my entire weight on it and tried to slow down my breath because that stupid fog in my head was boggling me. My eyes stared blankly at the night sky, taking in every single one of the milliard stars there were up there. What a clear sky. So beautiful. One of the few things worth looking at in this filthy world.

I was too weak, too tired. My body was heavy, my lids closing against my will. I couldn't breathe well, my ears were buzzing. Damn, his absence took a great toll on me, greater than I would have ever imagined. Was it because I had bitten him? Probably. Whenever I thought about it, it made sense; I never felt like that before I bit him. I was just enjoying his scent back then.

"Shit," I cussed and facepalmed with both hands. This was bad. How long was I able to go without him, before deprivation ate me alive? As I said, other humans didn't satisfy me as much anymore, not when I remembered how _he_ tasted. My whole body throbbed at the memory, the man in my pants stiffening.

"I really won't be able to live without his blood."

But then, when I was at the verge of losing consciousness, something changed. It was barely noticeable, small and insignificant but it was there. I knew it was there. That scent in the air. That familiar scent in the air.

My body twitched alive and like in those scary, zombie-Apocalypse movies humans are so fond of, my eyes popped open, wide like saucers and I sat up, alert as I hadn't been in a really long time. I inhaled a little again, testing if I was hallucinating again and a huge, crazed grin found itself on my face. I laughed. I laughed like the insane man that I was, one hand grasping my aching stomach, the other gripping on the bench so hard the rotten wood broke under my fingers. Splinters were digging in my skin, aching, throbbing but I didn't care.

I wasn't hallucinating.

He was there. He was back. My cursed incubus was back.

Finally the torture was coming to an end.

I didn't realize that I was running, but on second thought, it wasn't surprising at all. He was around, I could feel him. There were other scents meddling with his but he stood out. He always stood out. I could recognize that delicious odour everywhere, since it was strongly connected to my soul.

_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?!_

My roaring instincts took me to him, my feet only serving as the way of transport. I got into a small park with lots of trees, where his smell was at its strongest and I climbed one of these trees to have a better view. It was then when I saw him; heh, that orange hair was unmistakable.

_He's here. He's here. He's here._

_He is mine._

Then, I noticed that he wasn't alone. Fun fact, there were around ten people surrounding him, one of which I recognized as steroids-guy from two weeks ago. The guy that interrupted us during foreplay? Yeah, apparently, he were back and with an addition of nine people, trying to make AB Negative spill his guts about...something. Unfortunately for them, AB Negative looked more than just happy to see them, if the feral grin he had on his face was any indication.

God, I was unable to take my eyes off of him. Especially his neck, where, even from this distance, I could see the blood flowing in his arteries. He was completely sober, free from drugs and everything. God damn I was in for a treat. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth in that creamy, buttery skin, to taste that sensuous blood and let it drive me to ecstasy.

"Ya got it bad this time, Sexta," steroids-guy growled, pointing his thick, ugly index finger at AB Negative's face, "Ya better talk or-"

"Or else what, Yammy?", AB Negative nearly howled in amusement and I saw everybody stiffening in apprehension, "Ya think ten people will be enough to take me down?"

Steroids-guy bristled and took one step closer to my prey, their faces too close to one another. But AB Negative didn't bat an eyelash, his annoying, cocky smirk still in place. I found myself smirking too. Scratch that, I was grinning like a madman.

"We got guns," he growled. AB Negative laughed out loud.

"So?"

"We can always kill ya."

AB Negative shrugged. "Come at me bro."

Then, they started fighting. AB Negative and steroids-guy that is. But as soon as he started, the rest of the gang gathered along, trying to land a blow on AB Negative. I watched him kick and dodge, crouch and jump, punch and claw at his opponents with the most satisfied smile on his face, as if it was a walk to the park. Ah, I wish I had some popcorn to eat while enjoying such live spectacle. At times, I thought of butting in but it didn't look like AB Negative needed my help; he had everything under control... Until one of the attackers drew a gun.

I froze on the spot, glaring daggers at the petty human who dared to threaten my prey, my body tightening all over again as I readied myself to strike. I didn't have to; as soon as the useless piece of trash pulled the trigger, AB Negative brought one of the men in front of him like a human shield.

I laughed. That arrogant son of a bitch.

But then, more and more people pulled out guns and all of a sudden, AB Negative wasn't all that happy anymore. In fact, he was scowling angrily, his movements ceasing abruptly as he eyed every person still standing like a hawk. He was tense and a little wary, not because he was afraid of death; he just didn't want to be taken by force. At least that's what his thoughts said.

"Not so cocky now, are we, Sexta?", steroids-guy roared, his booming laughter making me cringe, "Ya better pipe the fuck down and come along with us."

"Che," AB Negative snorted and spat on the ground before he cracked the back of his neck nonchalantly, "I'd rather die than let any of you peasants try to torture me."

Steroids-guy growled angrily and tightened his grip around his gun. I could hear his thoughts; he torn between shooting or not shooting that orange-haired son of a bitch and just in case he took the first option, I jumped off the tree, quietly making my way closer. There weren't many of them left, briefly five-six people. The rest were knocked out cold, plus the dead human-shield guy. I was as quiet and discreet as possible but, as expected from a fellow predator, AB Negative noticed me before anybody else did. He grinned broadly.

"Look who's here," AB Negative said and we chuckled together as everybody shifted and glanced around them in apprehension.

Without a second word, I grabbed the first person that was closer to me from the hair, a short guy with blood type O negative, breaking his neck by accident. Oopsies, I should have been less harsh but eh. "I see ya started without me," I retorted, trying to sound as mock-hurt as I could. Eyes were suddenly on me, fear, so much fear in the air. God, I was getting hard.

Steroids-guy was glaring daggers at me but soon realization dawned on his ugly face. "I know you!", he grunted, "Yer Sexta's sugar-daddy!"

AB Negative snorted derisively and I laughed loudly, throwing the dead body in my hand on the ground. "Maybe I am," I snickered and walked closer to him. Wow, that dude was indeed taller than me, "So, did he do somethin' ta bother ya?"

"None o'yer business."

"Well it is my business," I said and my fingers clenched around his wrist, slowly tightening, "Because ya mess with something that's mine." The sound of the bone breaking along with the shrill of pain were music to my ears. I cackled. "Now, will ya be ever so kind to leave him alone?"

"I don't need yer fuckin' help," AB Negative hissed at me, suddenly his voice rather close to my ear. I jumped. His scent infiltrated me and I shuddered, letting the broken wrist to give him my full attention.

"It's been a while," I said, taking as many breaths as I could, letting him settle into his rightful place inside of me again, "Where have you been?"

AB Negative smirked at me smugly. "Missed me?"

I sucked my teeth, my attention attracted by all the other murmuring thoughts and the guns pointed at my prey. Not the right time for it. "We'll talk about this later. Now let's get down fun town."

We beat them up. We nailed them to the fucking wall - trees to be more specific. It was fantastic, exhilarating, one of the best things that had happened to me the past few weeks. AB Negative looked as if he enjoyed himself to the fullest, breaking bones and noses and making people bleed with some deadly bites. It was him who knocked steroids-guy down, while I devoured an unlucky soul in my frenzy. Our eyes locked while I was eating and I saw myself reflected on those earthy depths; I was atrocious, scary but the view turned him on more than anything else. The eye contact didn't break, his facial expression never changed, not even when I dropped the lifeless body from my arms.

"That side of yours makes me hard," he whispered in the end but I heard him, despite the distance between us. I smirked and walked closer until our faces were mere inches from each other. My fangs were still at their full length and throbbing, my eyes still saw everything in infrared. I was burning up. I was in flames. I wanted to sink my teeth in his neck. But I kept myself under control, enjoying the torture.

"You wanna..." I licked my lips, "...go somewhere more private, to show me exactly how hard I make you?"

AB Negative smirked and licked some of the blood that dripped from my fangs. I nearly lost it. "Sure, but I gotta do something first."

My eyebrows marred together in confusion and he laughed but turned on his heel without another word, heading to the steroids-guy who was far, far into knocked-out land. I saw him turn the man over so that he laid on his stomach and he lifted that plain white shirt the other wore. A smile broke my face when I saw a knife in AB Negative's hands.

"What are you going to do with him?", I asked.

A airy click of tongue was all I heard before AB Negative literally straddled the other man. "Hey," he prodded quietly, his fingers running up and down steroids-guy's back, "Do you know the difference between the King and the Horse?"

I frowned again, confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Huh?"

He paused, looking up at me with the craziest glint in his eyes. "I'm not lookin' for a lame-ass answer like; one is an animal, the other is a human." He looked back at his knife, settling it on big-dude's skin, tracing something I couldn't figure out. "Let's just say that both entities have the same form and power," he added, the knife pressing harder into the skin, breaking it. The smell of blood filled my nostrils. "Which of the two becomes "King" and rules over the "Horse", forcing it to obey to his whims and amplify his power?"

"I don't know," I said earnestly and curious to know more.

AB Negative laughed, still sculpting on the other man's skin. "The answer is simple." His brown eyes were staring at me, wide and crazy, "It's the instinct! Think about it; who will ever gain more power? The one who seeks it of course! How can you gain more power? By battling your enemies, by crushing them without mercy, by tearing them into pieces..." His movements were jerky, more blood came out of the man's skin. "The lust for battle," he laughed evilly, "That lust is deeply embedded into our being, hidden within our bodies, urging us to surpass everyone else, wreck them, then laugh triumphantly over their dead bodies... The difference is that only the King chooses this path and follows his instincts, while the Horse stays neutral and passive, ready to be devoured by the King and become a part of a greater whole. It becomes the saddle the King sits on."

My lips stretched into a grin as crazy as his. This guy, as annoying as he was, he knew the biggest truths of this world. He knew how to survive. He knew that to live in this world is to devour others.

He was so special.

"King huh?", I drawled lazily, making my way next to him to see what he was doing, "I like the sound of that."

He chuckled. "The world is simple; the sun rises, the sun sets. If you're weaker than me, I'll just crush you and become King myself." He stopped carving and wiped the blood from the wound. To my utter amusement, I saw a rather gothic but deep cut of the number six on the tall dude's back. Heh, no wonder they called him Sexta. When I looked up from the wound, I saw him looking at me, his brown eyes dark and full of pupil and all of a sudden, my body was set in flames again.

"Think about it for a second," he murmured sensually as he stood up, his lips not very far from mine but still not touching. My hands were around his neck, my thumbs running up and down his throat gently but with some pressure too.

"Think about what?"

AB Negative licked his lips and sighed, his hot breath fanning on my lips and driving me insane with want. "Who can you cut with your sword sheathed?"

I smirked. _He has a point._ "No one."

His fingers were tracing the outline of my lips, his hot brown eyes never leaving mine. "So... Did you miss your King?"

I snorted an amused chuckle and took another deep breath, stuffing myself with his scent before I sighed it out. _Him. King. Ha fucking ha._ "Mmm, I did." I had missed him. I had missed him more than a junkie misses his heroin.

"Which translates as..." He tilted his head to the side, indicating the one thing that I had been craving to do for as long as I lived. He was looking at me, eyes half-mast and half-wild when he said, "I'm hungry, let me bite you?"

I didn't answer. Didn't have the time to. My fangs grew back again and I hissed, removing my hand before I bit straight into his carotid artery. _God_. My world clicked into place. All my problems were all of a sudden solved, my questions were answered. I was complete, my blood ringing in my ears, his blood sliding down my throat, hot and steamy and sinful. Even though I knew I was going to Hell, even though I knew I was the worst being existing in that sorry world, when I drank from AB Negative's blood, I felt as if my sins were washed away. Time froze while his meaningless existence give a purpose to mine.

He was digging his fingernails into my shoulders, a couple of moans escaping his mouth when I sucked harder. This time, I paid attention to his blood pressure and heartbeat and I stopped before their values went to dangerous territories. You see, I didn't want to kill him. Just thinking about what I went through these two weeks, I didn't even wanna imagine how an eternity without him would feel.

Unbearable. Suicide.

I gingerly pulled my mouth off his neck but stayed hidden there, licking the fresh wound so that it healed faster. His head was between my hands and I panted erratically, trying to gather my head from the clouds. I was complete again. I was an entity, not just fragments.

"You okay?", I whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed and kissed my jaw, "I'm better than I've been in two weeks."

I grinned. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Had to take care o'some business."

His thoughts got my attention and I couldn't help but chuckle through my haze, lifting my head to look at him in the eyes. "Stop getting into trouble."

AB Negative shrugged playfully and we parted. "Trouble is my middle name," he said cockily, turning on his heel. "Besides," he added, glancing at me over his shoulder, "They don't call me Sexta for nothing."

_Ah, right. Of course._ I shook my head in disbelief and watched his retreating back. He took a few steps forward but instead of keep on going like I had expected him to, he stopped on his tracks and made a half-turn, giving me a strange look. "You coming?"

That startled the hell out of me, I'm not gonna lie. He never looked back to see if I followed, he always assumed that I did. But I didn't care enough to entertain it more in my mind. "Sure," I shrugged and began walking.

We fucked like bunnies that night, making up for these two weeks. So, I wasn't the only deprived one; AB Negative was pretty into it as well, rather possessively too. In fact, he marked me on my neck, chest and hip bone, the angry marks showing exactly how frustrated he was. I searched his thoughts during the heady moments, where the information was easier to access, only to find out that he went to the big city for some big drug-work with another dealer. Of course, he stole some stuff from there too, but it seemed that nobody took notice of him. I had to give him credits though; he was such a low-profile thief, nobody ever realized his dirty business. And if they did, he had his ways of making them believe otherwise.

What a nice trait to have in this world. Because as I said before, in this world, to live is to devour others.

"You know that yer into trouble too now, right?", he murmured with his hoarse voice after the last round. We lay on his bed, sharing an after-sex cigarette. He exhaled the white smoke, passing me said cigarette, "Now that they know yer face, they may come after ya too."

I accepted the cancer stick between my fingers and sucked in a long pull, exhaling it noisily before I spoke again. "Let them."

"They're pretty persistent," he chuckled, "Ya gotta be patient."

I sat up and stretched my back, throwing my legs off the bed in order to stand up. I gathered my clothes and put them on hastily, heading towards the window. But before I jumped out, I looked over my shoulder to his half-sleeping form. "I'll kill them all if I have to."

_Hold on a minute_, I thought to myself as I landed on the ground, repeating my last sentence in my head. _I'll kill them all if I have to._ That...sounded like a good idea. I mean, think about it; if I wiped out the entire Sixth division, or maybe their boss, they would leave AB Negative alone. I was someone to fear. I scared everybody, except AB Negative. And I was AB Negative's accomplice in a sense. Double trouble much? Heh, that's right.

Walking down the dark street, higher than a kite from my AB Negative overdose, my devious mind had already built up a couple of plans to take out our enemies.

Little did I know that in the long run, this would be a very, very bad idea.

**XXXX**

**Because I received many pleas about not killing Ichigo or Grimmjow, a friendly reminder that this story is not rated as Tragedy. Shit will happen, hearts will break but there will be a relatively happy ending. Be at ease!**

**Huge thanks to Patd06 for her beta work on this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Hate

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>What would you do if I told you I hate you?<em>

_- "Dead Bite", Hollywood Undead -_

* * *

><p>Time flew by when I was with him. Hours turned to days, days to weeks and I still hadn't left his side once. Fuck it, I didn't care anymore; I couldn't bear to leave his side and even if I did, it would be only for a few hours. Longer would have me writhing from withdrawal symptoms. In the beginning, I thought of it as the most mortifying situation in my entire life. Someone like me, someone so superior and deadly, unable to live without a meek human being, a being I killed on a daily basis. But Kurosaki didn't say anything snarky about it, he didn't try to make fun of my need to be around him. He understood how my instincts worked and he didn't care enough to question them. Him being an insensitive dick somehow alleviated my initial mortification so, after a while, I didn't really give a shit. I was attached to him and that was final, so I sucked it up like a man and faced the music.<p>

I was so utterly obsessed with him. No, not only his blood. Slowly, within a two weeks time, I realized that I was obsessed with him in general; what he did, how he moved his hands, how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, how his chest moved when he breathed air in and out, how many times his heart beat in a day... I existed to watch him exist. My whole world revolved around him and everything that he did. Nothing else mattered but him. I was out of sync with everything else but him. Pathetic? No, definitely not. See, I wasn't in love with him or anything similarly stupid. _That_ would be pathetic. What I felt was different, much stronger, darker and nastier than love; it was an unhealthy obsession. An unhealthy obsession that I couldn't live without. An unealthy obsession that I hated with unhealthy passion.

It was around midnight and we were together again, sitting on a sill in front of a convenience store and staring at drunk people come and go. AB Negative was drinking alcohol too and his blood had started to stink, irking my sensitive nose to no end. But I tried to ignore it, searching for my next victim or two amongst all these unlucky human beings. I was so hungry that night. Nah, scratch that, I was always hungry when I was around AB Negative. But I believe we've established that already, I don't like repeating myself. Thing was that I couldn't drink out of him on a daily basis because there is so much blood a human can lose and stay alive, without a blood transfusion deemed necessary. Kurosaki's blood was absolutely rare and all the other blood types were incompatible, so I didn't want to jinx anything. So, I had to wait until his body compensated for the blood loss. It was excruciating but I had learnt to control myself. I had to. Because he was too precious to me, more precious than everything else I ever owned and losing him would be another reason I would lose my sanity. Or whatever was left of it.

At some point, I felt a nudge on my arm and I craned my head to spot where it came from. I found myself staring in brown eyes, a pair of eyes that I hated wholeheartedly because they looked down on me and everybody else. AB Negative was passing his beer to me. "Want some?"

My nose wrinkled in disgust and I broke our eye contact, turning my attention to the passing humans. "No, I hate alcohol," I almost hissed.

"Hooh?"

I could hear interest in his voice, so I glanced at him again. The tip of his tongue was teasing the rim of the bottle while staring at me with narrow eyes, taunting me. God, I wanted to break his face, yank these stupid eyes out and stomp on them until nothing was left of them. Then spit on the remnants. But I didn't do any of these, I didn't even move, save from a deep breath to calm down the raging fire inside of me.

"Mind yer business," I bit out but no luck; he seemed pretty willing to annoy me.

"Aw, our scary lil' demon can't hold his liquor?"

"Fuck off."

He inched closer to me and kissed my jaw tenderly, but I knew better than to think of it as affection. I saw red; he was mocking me again.

"Mah, s'not polite," he cooed, wrapping his arm around my bicep while I tried to shake him off. He chuckled lowly in my ear, his ticklish breath giving me unwanted goosebumps and I could hear from his thoughts how much he was enjoying riling me up.

_God, I hate this guy so much._

"Let go asshole!", I barked, harshly shoving him away from me. Kurosaki laughed and swayed a little before re-obtaining his balance, yet the teasing smirk on his face never left. It had only gotten bigger.

"C'mon, I'm bored and you just spouted somethin' interesting," he sighed, "Now I wanna know." When I gave him sideways glare, he snickered. "I won't laugh, I promise."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't apprehensive that he would laugh at the reason for my hatred towards alcohol. My real reason. I knew he wouldn't. Or rather, I didn't care if he laughed. My problem was that I didn't want him to know stuff like that about me. You know, personal stuff. I could always lie but if I did, he would tease me about it and I wasn't sure how much of his annoying teasing I could take in a day, without doing anything impulsive and with irreversible concequences.

Whatever, to hell with it. "The guy who was supposed to be my father was an alcoholic and my childhood was shittier than it normally would have been because of him," I stated blankly, glaring at the ground, "So, yeah, I hate alcohol."

Kurosaki fell in a thoughtful silence as soon as I finished my sentence, his thoughts quieting down progressively until they were a mere murmur. Even though he was an exasperating asshole, AB Negative always was aware when the situation could handle a joke and when it couldn't. That evaded me. It shocked me. Because it showed that he had some sort of...consideration coursing through him, for lack of a better word.

"Was he abusive?" His voice was gentle, almost comforting, and I had to glance at him suspiciously. He wasn't looking at me, his face serene, his thoughts a muddled up mess of soft whispers. I gaped at him for a few seconds, confused beyond belief, but then I remembered that he had asked me something. Something about my "father". I felt sourness fill my mouth, my skin prickling from the memories that suddenly flashed in front of me. Childhood memories, images of a small child under the weight of a bigger man, a woman's screams and pain... So much pain.

"He was a monster," I hissed and huffed out a curt breath. Yeah, that word summed everything up completely.

While I was trying to calm myself down, I heard a soft chuckle. I looked up again and met his eyes, the lame brown shining in mischief. "I guess it goes from father to son, huh?"

It took me a few seconds to react. I snapped. I snapped like a whip. How dare he. How dare someone like _him_, who knew absolutely nothing, tell _me_ something like this? I shoved him on the concrete and straddled him, my hand going straight for his throat and squeezing tight in my rage. I heard a glass crack and shatter. His beer, perhaps. I heard gasps, murmurs, scared thoughts from the witnesses but I couldn't give less shits about them either. I was seething. I could feel every cell of my body throb in fury and hatred for that asshole, myself and my dead father.

"I am nothing like him," I growled ominously, my face as close as it could go to his, glaring daggers in those mocking brown eyes. No, I wouldn't acccept that. Absolutely not. My father was always a taboo for me, a dark part of my life that I didn't want to remember. I was nothing like him. Nothing. He was filth, a bug everybody had to step on because of how disgusting he was, while I was... I was...

Kurosaki's hands had clasped around my wrist as he fruitlessly tried to tug my constricting vice, he gasped for air like the pathetic human being he was but what infuriated me more, was the smug grin he had on his face.

"That sounds kinda hypocritical when it comes from you, don't ya think?", he whispered breathlessly and I clenched my hand around his neck further, to shut him up.

"I'll kill you," I threatened but it wasn't enough for him to stop. In fact, he had the audacity to smirk more.

"Kill me if you want," he choked, "But killin' me won't change the fact that yer a monster, just like your father."

My rage slowly vaporized as soon as his words sunk in my anger-driven brain. Suddenly, I was too cold. Suddenly, I was too empty. Suddenly I was...sullied. Dirtied. My skin started tingling and I didn't know why, yet, the sensation was new and certainly unwelcome. All I wanted was to rip myself apart, to get my skin off of my body so it would stop irking me like that.

I stared down at him in shock, my fingers around his neck finally loosening up. He coughed and wheezed, curling to the side while I stood up and took a couple of steps away from him. I rubbed my face with both hands and sighed deeply, trying really hard to believe what Kurosaki had just revealed to me. _I am a monster, just like my father._ My head was buzzing, my pride couldn't accept it yet. But on the other hand, it made sense; I killed people, just like my father had killed my mother. Hell, I was the one who killed my father to begin with.

_How can you kill a monster without becoming one?_

_You can't. _

He was right. Kurosaki was right; of course he was right. I was the one who had been hiding and denying the truth like a little bitch. I was the same fuck my father was. I was the horrendous, revolting bug people should step on and get rid of. I was what I hated in my father. I shuddered violently as a new wave of hatred suddenly filled me. Hatred for myself and only. Me. Me, me, me.

Only me.

AB Negative wobbled on his feet and grasped my shoulder. Our eyes locked and all I could see was an almost sympathetic smile on his face. "We're all drenched in sin, all of us," he murmured, his voice soft but hoarse, "But those who make a beast out of themselves, they get rid of the pain of being human. They stop living in the fear of punishment from God or whatever exists up there. They are free."

I took a deep breath and looked away, trying not to snap his hand on my shoulder into pieces. I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I was so tired. Tired of everything.

"That's what me, you and yer father have in common and that's inevitable," he continued, "Ya don't hafta change how ya feel about him. Him being a monster doesn't define who _you_ are. Keep hating him. It'll only make ya stronger. Because for monsters like us, hatred is the source of our power."

"But if I waste my energy on hating him," I finally spoke, my voice breaking because of how overwhelmed I was, "...How will I be able to hate myself?"

AB Negative stopped talking and I counted the breaths he took. _One... Two... Three... _His humming thoughts mingled with the noise the few people around us made, almost like a lullaby that tried to hypnotize me. I didn't get in his head. I wanted to hear him answer my questions and cleanse my impurities. He wasn't my salvation for nothing.

"I'll be the one to hate you as much as you need." His voice was silky and tender. It reminded me of my mother's caress.

I finally looked at him, taking in his features. It was the first time I actually spent some time to observe his face; his face was really symmetric, strands of his ridiculously orange hair falling over his forehead and slightly covering his almond-shaped, brown eyes, his lips full and a little pale, his cheekbones and jaw sharp and edgy.

Kurosaki was really handsome.

But that didn't matter.

I smiled at his words because they somehow comforted me, no matter how weird that sounds. It sounded like a promise; like he promised to stay, no matter what. "Thanks," I said genuinely, "I think I'll need that."

He chuckled. "I know. Because I need you to do the same for me." His eyes were glowing, intense and serious; as if he was declaring an oath. Then he sighed deeply. "Because if I'm alone, I cannot hate myself enough."

That was... That was the most truthful thing I had ever heard in my life.

I didn't answer to that. I didn't know what to say. I mean, he said it all already. However, I felt a wave of relief fall on me like a hot shower. Finally, I wasn't alone. Yes, I already had Shinji but Shinji didn't hate me and I couldn't hate him either. I needed that viscious burning in my chest; despise. It would bring me to life. I needed to hate and be hated as much as I hated myself. As much as I hated my father.

Kurosaki was just the right person for that.

It was really rare for the atmosphere to turn so heavy between us, but it wasn't totally unpleasant. In order to bring us back to reality though, I brought my face closer to his and took a deep breath, drowning myself in his wicked scent. Ah, could a scent wash away my sins? If the answer was yes, Kurosaki's scent was the answer to that. Hungry and horny, I went for his neck, watching the blood flow through his carotid, all hot and tasty and I shuddered in need, the craving becoming strikingly overwhelming. I suppressed my instincts, I didn't let my fangs to grow; I only let my tongue travel on his tanned skin, gently nipping over his pulse point and laughing at the sharp stings all over my deprived body. I wanted him so much it physically hurt. But I wouldn't want to live without that pain, not anymore. Heh, I was such a masochist sometimes, there was no other explanation. Because I enjoyed torturing myself with his scent more that I thought possible in the beginning.

"You're mine," I whispered, my possessive side taking over as I saw his skin slowly bruising from before, the print of my fingers adorning the long, slim column, "Only mine to harm, hurt and hate."

"That's right," he breathed in my ear, "So you better be worth my while."

I smirked and kissed his neck again before I finally pulled away to look at him. "How about I hunt and let you watch? I bet that'll be worth yer while."

Kurosaki's brown eyes lightened up in interest and so did his thoughts. I chuckled. We were talking about me killing and eating a bunch of people and he looked like a fat kid in a candy store. As a matter of fact, his thoughts were nearly begging me to let him watch. It made my ego swell, even though it wasn't really surprising; ever since that time he had watched me devour one of his old subordinates, he had been too eager to relive such experience. It gave him pleasant chills. At least that was what his thoughts murmured.

He was bat-shit insane. But at least he accepted and admired the side of me everybody else was afraid of.

"Hell yeah, let's go!", he cheered but then he gave me a baffled look, one of his orange eyebrows buried into his hairline. "Wait, you can read my head?"

It dawned on me that I had never told him about my...charisma. "Uh, yes. I can read everybody's heads actually."

"Holy shit," he exclaimed enthusiastically, "That's fuckin' convenient."

I snorted. For once, his reaction was predictable. I preferred it when he wasn't predictable though. "If you don't go crazy from all the random voices popping up and muttering various things in your head then, yes, it is pretty convenient."

"Aw c'mon, how hard can it be?"

We put a small distance between our bodies and we began walking towards wherever AB Negative wanted. "At first you gotta distinguish between the thought and the actual speech. Then you just get used to it."

"And ya use it when ya hunt?"

"Yeah... But not because I wanna know more about my victims; more like, I try to find people who nobody will miss if they die."

He smirked saucily and nudged me with his shoulder. "Sensitive, aren't we?"

I punched his arm with no heat. "No, idiot. I just try to attract less attention. If I killed whoever I wanted, I would be tracked down by nosy-ass imbeciles." I sighed heavily. "Too troublesome."

"Hmm," he hummed and looked down at the ground, "Tough way to live."

I followed his initiative and I chuckled dryly. "A good way not to die, though."

"True."

These were the last words we exchanged for a while. But silence between us was not uncommon, let alone uncomfortable. It was better that way to be honest, because I could use some time not fuming in rage and thinking about killing him. Well, it wasn't totally quiet because AB Negative found it really funny to annoy me using his thoughts. _Testing, testing, one, two, can you hear me?_, was one of the genius ideas he came up with to irritate me. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes at his surprisingly childish behavior, puffing the smoke of my cigarette through my mouth and nose. "Yeah I can hear you idiot, cut it out."

_Fuck, there ain't no privacy around you huh?_, he thought and chuckled, taking a sip of the other beer he had bought, _How much stuff you know about me?_

"Don't, flatter yerself," I retorted and scratched the back of my neck, cracking it nonchalantly, "S'not that I look in yer brain all day long. Besides, after a while, I mute all the voices out."

He glanced at me and pursed his lips together, then he shrugged. _Still, yer not answerin' my question._

"I know your blood type, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, heart rate, where you come from-"

"That all?", he cut me off with words, his eyes were narrow and suspicious, glaring daggers at me all of a sudden. The hostility of both his body language and his thoughts was like a whip to my face. What the hell had gotten into him?

Then I remembered; I only got swatted away like that whenever I approached that dark place in his brain where I didn't have access to. "Hey, quit that," I flinched and touched my throbbing temples, "I'm not going any further, you don't hafta be so aggressive."

AB Negative's ferocious attack slowly ceased and his shoulders relaxed, yet the angry glare he fixed me with didn't stop. "Ya better not stick yer nose where it don't belong, aight?"

I rolled my eyes again. _Even if I wanted to dig in more, you push me out_, I thought but kept it to myself. He didn't have to know that. "Again; don't flatter yerself. I have better things ta do."

He kept throwing me a few suspicious looks which I ignored - for a few more moments, but in the end he just shrugged and sighed. _Either way, _he mentally huffed, _Let's get find your dinner._

Thankfully, the rest of the night wasn't as eventful as the beginning. AB Negative's bipolar tendencies calmed the fuck down after a while and my headache stopped, but it wasn't long before it came back. He dragged in another one of the clubs he visited often. Flashing, blinding lights, the heavy stench of human flesh stuffed with all kinds of drugs, sweat and alcohol, the music blasting from the big-ass speakers, all of the things that made me uneasy assaulted me all at once.

I tailed Kurosaki to the bar, trying to touch the spasming, sweaty bodies around me as little as I could but I wasn't all that lucky. As a matter of fact, one random girl fell on me, her fingers clenching around my tee, soiling it with her filthy body odor. "Sowwy," she slurred absently and stumbled into the sea of people.

My nose wrinkled in disgust and I tried to stop the unpleasant prickling of my skin for the umpteen time that night._ Ugh God, I hate this place._

_ I hate people._

With all that negativity going on, it was rather easy to get into hunt mode. I let my mind wander inside everybody's sluggish brain, flickering through memories, inner monologues, thoughts of sex, drugs, love and every other perverse the human nature could come up with. My attention span wasn't longer than five seconds, so I was practically jumping from head to head, totally uninterested. But then, I stumbled upon something interesting. A woman. A blond woman. Blood type A negative. She was clean, relatively healthy, parents dead from early age. I bit my lower lip and narrowed my eyes. She was the perfect victim. She had it all. And one more thing; remember how much I love blonds?

As I scanned a little further, the edges of my mouth turned down in disappointment. She was with another woman, her best friend. Blood type O negative, alcohol circulating in her system. Easy target. I grinned again. How about I kill both of them?

_So ya found someone_, Kurosaki's thoughts interrupted my search. It wasn't a question. Of course it wasn't; the cocky bastard knew exactly how to read me, even though I was the one with the mind-reading abilities. I glanced at him with a smirk and I nodded. He smirked back. _So ya want me ta do somethin'?_

"They are two women; one blond with short hair, one brunette with pigtails. They stand next to each other, one drinks whiskey, the other martini," I inched closer and whispered in his ear, "Bring them to me. I'll be waiting outside."

_Gimme a couple of minutes, _he assured me and we locked gazes momentarily before he disappeared in the crowd. I shook my head and chuckled in amusement. I couldn't believe it. I was actually letting another human being see me in action. And Kurosaki was more than just eager to see me play with these two girls and take away their lives.

_Insane, _I thought to myself as I walked out, taking a deep breath to clean my lungs, _He is so fucking insane._

I loved it.

Just like he had promised, a few minutes later Kurosaki was walking out of the club, my victims trailing behind him, chattering and giggling. One of the two, the blond one with the boyish haircut, was rather apprehensive and tense about "going out with a stranger" while the other, the skinny raven-haired woman with the rather revealing outfit and the stupid pigtails, was totally looking forward to it. I chuckled to myself and threw the butt of my cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, straightening up and locking eyes with AB Negative. Ah, time for some thrill.

"That yer friend?", the brunette, the O negative girl, quirked one eyebrow, eyeing me in appreciation, "So it's true that handsome men travel in packs huh..."

"Loly..!", gasped the blond, the A negative woman, slapping the other's arm.

O negative laughed in her annoyingly pitchy voice. "Aw Menoly, prudishness never got me what I wanted." She left her friend's side and slowly walked up to me, her eyes shining in lust, her thoughts full of me. She poked my chest with her delicate, breakable finger and I had to force my gag reflex to take a chill pill. "Did you fall from heaven, stud?", she shamelessly drawled. I smirked at her, listening to her heart rate increase and smelling the fear coursing through her system. But just like all the others, she ignored her insticts which told her to run away.

Turns out that very few human beings listen to their instincts nowdays.

"Nah, that's way too predictable," I retorted saucily, "Me, I crawled my way out of Hell a few years ago."

My words caught her off guard but she didn't show it. "I guess Hell's a better place," she chuckled.

_You have no idea_, I thought in amusement and gently caressed the front of her throat, feeling her thudding pulse. Her skin was soft, almost silky. _Hmm, I can't wait to sink my teeth in that gorgeous skin._

"Shouldn't we... Get somewhere else more private?", Kurosaki's sultry voice interrupted the intense moment with my next victim. Both of us glanced at him but it was only me who grinned broadely. There was that excited, feral glint in his brown eyes, a glint I rarely saw and every time I saw it, I got hard. My blood started boiling.

"I think we should get back inside," A negative tried with a nervous smile but AB Negative wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart. I promise we'll have fun," he murmured sexily and the blond blushed profusely. She stuttered something unintelligible but I paid no attention to them and their flirting. I had already started walking towards a more isolated location. In a place where their screams wouldn't be heard.

I checked all the neighboring areas, noting no presence in the desolated buildings with relief. See, I was rather impatient to get under their skin...quite literally. So I guided them between two tall, empty buildings, deep inside the darkness where I naturally belonged before I abruptly halted on my tracks. I heard them stop. I could feel their hesitation, smell their fear but at the same time, Kurosaki smoothly soothed their fears. He knew. He knew what was coming. Of course he knew. His blood was heating up, his skin prickling.

Just like mine.

There was one lamp above us, the light dim and flickering, unsure, like a candle. Like human life; just an almost gentle blow and then...darkness. Nothingness.

"You guys are kinda shady, ain't ya?", O negative pointed out, her tone snarky and too cocky for her own good. Cocky women irritated me. I turned around and exchanged a meaningful glance with AB Negative.

_It's time?_, he questioned me and an excited grin formed on his face when I nodded. In fact, he took a step to the side, leaning on the nearest wall nonchalantly while I focused my eyes on the brunet on front of me.

"Yeah, we're pretty shady," I assured her, "But you still came with us." I laughed. "I never understood why humans pick danger over their survival instincts. But I ain't gonna complain. It makes everything easier."

The blond's blood froze and my eyes momentarily darted at her, noticing how her fingers curled around her friend's arm but the cheeky brunette shrugged her off and with a flirty grin, she walked up to me, her hands on my chest, exploring without my permission.

"You talk as if yer some sort of an animal," she chuckled.

"Ha. Animal. That's an understatement, sweetie."

O negative bit her lower lip, intrigued. "Mmm, I like the way that sounds," she breathed, needy, wrapping both her arms around my bicep, "So when do we start?"

My body started shuddering from the sharp jolt of hatred that viciously attacked my entire being. Rage, disgust, indignation soon joined them. How dare she touch me so freely?

_Get. Her. Off._

With a swift twist of my arm, I slammed her against the brick wall, efficiently shaking her off of me. She grunted a pained whine, but that was only expected considering the force her back connected with the hard surface. I heard the joints of her spine crack, but nothing broke. I heard the sweet, dull sound of her skull as it banged against the concrete, satisfied by the fact that it didn't break.

Save it for later.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me, human," I hissed sourly at her as she slumped down to the ground, barely conscious. My mood brightened up a little though when I saw a trail of blood on the wall, the smell of it heavy and satisfactory. My mouth salivated, my vision reddened, my fangs started throbbing. The sight was so beautiful.

Then the screams began. The blond started shrieking her friend's name and to my utter amusement, she lunged at me with her fist in the air. Fight or flight huh? I don't think I've ever seen anything funnier than that. It was so funny I busted out laughing. Of course I caught her fist in my palm with no effort.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", she hollered, fruitlessly trying to reclaim her hand, "Why did you do that?!"

Without giving an answer, my hand flew quickly towards her neck and squeezed tight, lifting her in the air at the same time. She struggled, she trashed, she tried to shake me off but I liked that. I liked them with a little spank. It made the killing process more pleasurable. I brought her closer to my face, making sure she saw the blood-red eyes, the fangs, the hatred I felt for her. I wanted fear and helplessness to be the two sentiments she would take to the other side.

She froze. She stopped thrashing, staring deeply into my eyes, confused and afraid. "Wh-What are you?", she choked, her voice almost inaudible.

I smirked sadistically, unclasping my fingers around her throat slightly. God, I wanted to destroy her air pipe but it wasn't the right time yet. I had to torture her first. I had to hear her scream.

"I already told yer friend, didn't I?", I murmured lowly. I found her fingers, getting one of them between my thumb and index. Then I pressed.

"Gyaaaaah!"

"...I'm a creature that just crawled its way out of Hell."

She whimpered, she cried out, she muttered unintelligible things while I kept breaking her fingers, then her carpal bones, then her metacarpals. I laughed every time she called me a monster, tears streaming down her face like rivers. I loved seeing her like this. She was so beautiful like this; all red from the effort, eyes swollen, with drool leaking out of her mouth, scared, anxious. I loved it.

I loved it.

"L-Loly," she whimpered after a while, "Run..!"

It was that very moment that I realized the brunette I had knocked out a few minutes ago, was on her feet and running towards me with a fierce battle cry and blood coming out of her nose.

Like I said; cocky.

I can't stand cocky.

"Let her go!"

"Pathetic," I scoffed, my mood sour all over again. I watch her approach me, ferociousness written all over her face, but all that morphed in a beautiful expression of pain as soon as I kicked her on the stomach. She flew a feet away and landed on her side, puking her insides the moment she made contact with the ground.

I laughed humorlessly to that.

"Loly!", the blond in my hands screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!", I barked and tightened my grip around her neck, angry and impatient to crush her to pieces, "Never said yer allowed to fuckin' speak!"

"Nnngh!"

"Do something! Help us!", the raven-haired girl screeched, but not to me; to AB Negative. Holy shit, I had completely forgotten about that motherfucker with all that ruckus my victims had created. My head snapped to the side only to see him casually leaning against the wall, brown eyes fixated on me, unblinking. Suddenly I could smell the excitement coursing through his veins, I could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

_Beautiful._

My breath caught in my throat, the muscles in my body slackening. Me? Beautiful?

"No way," he muttered breathlessly, his eyes never leaving mine, "This is...incredible."

O negative squeaked a couple of things about us being insane but I paid no attention. I just couldn't tear my eyes off of Kurosaki, just as much as he couldn't tear his eyes off of me. I wanted to see everything, his expressions, the glint in his eyes, the awe. Everything. I didn't even realize when my fingers started squeezing around the blond's skull, the bones breaking under the gentle pressure I applied. Blood and fluids rolled down my arms and dripped from my hands. It was nothing to me. I didn't even listen to the their desperate pleas. All I saw was brown. Dark, earthy brown, full of delight and...adoration?

The rest happened in a messy blur; after the blond's heart beat ceased, I dropped her lifeless body to the ground and, as if I was hypnotized, I walked towards the other. She tried to kick me, so I ripped off her leg, throwing it away and she cried out in pain. She tried to push me away, so I amputated both her arms. I pushed her in the ground, forced her to eat dirt. Then I picked her up from her hair. She was whimpering, barely conscious.

I broke her neck. The sound it made gave me chills.

Then I delved in. I sucked everything out of her, blood, life, soul...everything.

Kurosaki's eyes hadn't left me for even one second.

When I let her slide to the ground, I saw him readjust himself inside his pants and I grinned. "You get hard by watching me kill people." I wiped my mouth with the back of my forearm. "Just how fucked up are you?"

He chuckled and pushed against the wall, strolling his way towards me. His eyes darted to the dead bodies around me but he didn't bat an eyelash. "I just love the way yer eyes shine when you take their lives," he sighed, both his palms flat on my chest, caressing, "It is very thrilling."

"You act like you haven't kill someone before." He gave me a puzzled look and I snorted. "C'mon, don't tell me you haven't done it before!"

His face hardened for a split of a second but it was long enough for me to notice. That confused me again, because his thoughts whacked me and pushed me away. That again? I would have opened my mouth to ask some sort of explanation, had he not busted out laughing rather heartily, evilly, tipping his head backwards too. "Nah, I ain't killin' people," he admitted to my utter surprise, "S'too easy, ain't it? I only torture them so much that they end up begging for the sweet mercy of death."

I dragged my palms over his arms, leaving a small trail of dried blood on my wake but that didn't matter; his skin was surprisingly soft. So breakable. I wanted to make him bleed. "You're fucked up," I repeated.

"Far from just that," he chuckled, "And you hate blonds, from the looks of it."

I didn't glance down at the mutilated A negative girl to see what I had really done to her, yet, I smirked. He was attentive, I'd give him that. "I vehemently hate women in general. But blonds have my heart."

"Any reason why?"

I frowned. He wanted to know? Since when? I searched his head and found out that he indeed wanted to know. Not because he was bored but because he was genuinely interested. Him; interested. That left me almost speechless and a little confused. "It's a long story," I muttered in the end, flabbergasted.

Kurosaki shrugged and fished a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one, sucked the dirty air in and exhaled it noisily, the white smoke brushed my face like a kiss.

"I've got all the time in the world."

I looked at him and I felt something in my chest stir and ache. I can't quite put my finger on it but I think I smiled. A small but nonetheless real smile.

"Alright then."

Good thing time was in our favor that night.

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading babies. Please leave a review! I would be really grateful.**

**Love and kisses, **

**Queen.**


	11. Memories, Bonds and a Bad Decision

**For the sweet babies elinhell, lavmuffin and fxndomness. Your kind words indeed worked on my muse :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p><em>You can have my isolation.<em>

_You can have the hate that it brings._

_You can have my absence of faith._

_You can have my everything. _

_- "Closer", Nine Inch Nails - _

* * *

><p>I told him. I told him everything. I told him about Alice, about how much I had loved her, about how much she had once meant to me, about how much her betrayal had hurt me. I forgot nothing, I mentioned the accident, how volatile I had been back then. I even narrated the whole story of how I became a monster to save her<p>

Everything.

We were both seated on a hill, side-by-side, a place he took me when I finished hiding the bodies of the two humans I had killed and already forgotten. He had his legs folded in Indian style, while I had gathered my knees to my chest, safely tucked them under my chin and wrapped my arms around them to hold myself together.

It was relatively pretty up there because we had the whole city spreading at our feet, the bright lights made it look like another starry sky. One of the few beautiful things left in this shitty world. The night was chilly, the air wet and cold against my skin. I had goosebumps. But I don't think it was from the weather. All the memories I had locked away for so long, I was living them once more and it unsettled me. It disgusted me. _I_ disgusted me. I just wanted to scratch my skin until it came off completely. The places she had touched at least.

Above all, though, I felt exposed. I had opened my soul to him, my story, my scars, my weakness, everything was his now. Kurosaki's. He knew. He knew a big part of me. But this time, for some strange reason, I wanted him to know. He could have my everything, I didn't care. I wanted him to think about me, to know me, to understand me. I wanted him to know the reason why I had so much hatred in me, so that he could hate me as much as I hated myself. I wanted him to look at me with his brown eyes full of disgust. But he did nothing of these. All he did was stare at the horizon, smoking his cigarette peacefully, his thoughts a serene whisper.

His silence killed me. I hated it but it really killed me. I wanted to hear him say something about it. No, fuck want; I _needed_ to hear him say something about it. Because I knew he was thinking of me, I could see myself in his thoughts.

The thick silence stretched and stretched. I was getting nervous and irritated. My skin was itching. Cold sweat ran down my neck and I could feel my heart banging in my ears and throat. I counted his breaths, every single one of them, to distract myself. To keep myself calm. To stop my nails from scrapping my skin off. But I couldn't contain it for too long.

"You have nothing to say?" My voice sounded strangled, foreign.

Kurosaki sighed, a stream of white smoke escaping his mouth and nose at the same time. "I don't know what to say," he said, still not looking at me, "Am I supposed to say my opinion? To make fun of you? To pat your head and console you? What?"

There was no sarcasm in his voice, which was good because I would have picked up a fight with him on the spot, so jittery I was. He was asking a genuine question. For once. A question that I didn't know how to answer. I started at my fingers, lost for words. What did I want him to say, really? I had no idea. "Dunno. Just say something," I shrugged in the end, passing the ball to him again.

This time, he chuckled in amusement and pressed the butt of his cigarette on the ground. His brown eyes were finally looking at me, one of his orange eyebrows reaching for his hairline. My back stiffened in anticipation. _Just spit it out already!_

"If I say what I really have to say, you promise you won't chop my tongue or my dick off?"

His tone made my stomach churn and I frowned. I didn't like what he was implying but at the same time, I had to know what was in his head, so I didn't have time worry. "I could always try," I smirked.

He laughed and turned his attention back on the horizon, taking a deep breath. "Well, it's rather simple," he started, "You never loved that Alice chick. From my point of view, you were just a puppy that wagged its tail to a random person who happened to toss you a treat, while she..." He paused and smiled, shaking his head. "She took advantage of you and your ignorance to the cruel ways of this world from the very beginning."

I was flabbergasted. He couldn't be serious. How on earth could I have been ignorant to the cruelty of this world? When I grew up with that bastard I called my father?! I stared at him, my mouth open in disbelief until I chuckled nervously. "You're joking of course."

"No, I'm one hundred-ten percent serious," he responded curtly, "Whether you wanna believe or not, s'what happened from a third person's point of view."

"That's absurd!", I snorted, "Well yeah, she took advantage of my feelings but that was after I told her about them! Before that, we were close friends and she was an angel-"

"Satan was angel too, and one of God's favorites if I'm not mistaken," Kurosaki cut me off, efficiently silencing me, "Anyway, when she started taking advantage of you doesn't matter; what matters is that she did. Like a vicious female mantis, she devoured her mate to survive. The same mate who thought they shared a bond of love." He laughed sarcastically. "Pathetic."

I felt my eyebrow tick. "Did you just call me pathetic?"

He turned his head and caught my gaze head on. I could see his brown eyes spitting sparks, daring me, taunting me. "Fuck yeah I did," he spat, "Because that's what you are. You fell for the witch's spell and thought you loved her." He snorted, a humorless smile that looked more like a sneer took over his face. "Fuck you if you think that this stupid puppy attachment was love. You were just lonely and horny and she happened to be there at the right time and you mistook relief for love. You were young and immature, I get that. But that wasn't love. You're one hundred years too early to know what love feels like."

_What is this fucker even talking about?! We both are twenty years old!_ God forbid but I wanted to snap his fucking neck into two, my palms literally itching to crush his throat between them but as I felt anger heat up my body, I reminded myself that I was the one who asked him to comment on my story. In fact, I had wanted him to be disgusted at me. _So I shouldn't get mad now that he did what I asked him_. I took a couple of deep breaths and glared at the horizon, repeating his words in my head like a mantra.

_You're one hundred years too early to know what love feels like._

_...What love feels like._

_Love._

_Love?_

What the fuck did _he_ know about love?

His words baffled me and intrigued me at the same time. I chuckled. "How on earth an insensitive prick such as yerself knows about love?"

I saw his back stiffen momentarily before he coughed a snicker. "Of course I know about love," he sneered harshly, dumbfounding me, "It is one of the most fierce and deep emotions you'll ever experience. It can change you, mess you up, torture you. It'll make you do crazy things and you'll end up giving your life for...ugh."

Kurosaki stopped and pushed his hands through his hair, long fingers threading with the vermilion-hued tresses, tugging almost savagely. He stayed silent but I waited for his answer patiently and I waited until his body started swaying back and forth. That freaked me out but I kept calm for some more. It was the pained grunt that suddenly escaped his mouth which made all the alarms go off in my head. I tried to reach out to him with my thoughts, to see what was wrong in his head but remember that void I told you about? That shit had taken over his mind and kept smacking me away painfully every time I tried to make even the smallest attempt to approach him. Screams echoed in my head, strangled noises and fire... So much fire. It burnt me. It burnt me and I physically flinched away, my fingers pressing against my temples to relieve the pain.

"Snap out of it!", I yelled at him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder and shake him. But as soon as I touched him, fingers wrapped around my wrist and squeezed tight, his orange head snapping at my direction. Whatever I was about to say died in my throat. I froze.

His eyes. I had never seen them like this. They were wide in fear, unfocused and all pupil, staring deeply into some random direction over my shoulder. His body was swaying again and I had to catch him or else he would have fallen on the ground. His thoughts turned to muddled up and incoherent whispers, rising all the hairs on my body. My stomach flipped uncomfortably in my abdomen. Holy shit it was motherfucking creepy. Like these horror movies some humans are so fond of, with the only difference that this was true.

It took me a couple of moments but eventually I realized it; he was having a seizure. But he wasn't shaking or unconscious. Still, I had no idea how to respond to that. I was no doctor.

_Shit shit shit shit shit. He's not gonna die, is he?!_

"Oi!", I called, slapping his cheeks to bring him back, "Oi, Kurosaki!"

Nothing happened. He stayed slumped over my arms, unmoving and unblinking for about one hundred-ten seconds, before I saw life, slowly, flow back into his face, his brown eyes regaining focus and blinking madly. I simply kneeled there on the wet ground, Kurosaki heavy in my arms but not heavier than my chest. I couldn't even speak, I... Fuck, I thought I was losing him and just the thought was enough to... _No, not that. Don't think about that_, I reminded myself and took a couple of calming breaths, _He is back._

He grunted and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands before realizing that something was kinda wrong. His hands slowly left his eyes and he looked up at me in confusion. "What is going on?"

I blinked, confused as much as he was. Wait, he didn't remember any of it? "We were talking and you suddenly went all ballistic and I think you just had a seizure," I ranted, unable to properly proofread the words that came out of my mouth. I was pretty shaken, for your information.

Kurosaki sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing a couple of breaths. "Right. Sorry about that," he said, his voice suddenly tired, "When I remember certain shit, I... Well I lose it, as you just witnessed."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," I offered. I didn't know what else to say. He looked at me again, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he shook his head.

"Hell no. I ain't going to these assholes who think they know shit," he quipped acidly, glaring daggers at me.

I swallowed and left the subject be, breaking our eye contact. If he didn't want to go to the doctor, it wasn't my business. Besides, if he ever got in danger, I was around him all the time and I would take care of anything, medical or non-medical.

What left me hanging though, was the reason behind all this; behind the fit and the apparent hostility towards doctors. By that point, I was sure that everything had to do with that dark side in his thoughts. Everything he did or didn't do was somehow related to that. Gah, I wanted to know so bad. I had to know; he was mine. I had to know everything about him.

So I tried asking him. "So... What exactly were you thinking before you got the fit?"

His eyes flickered towards me again, his face slack and surprisingly emotionless. "That's none of yer fuckin' business," he spat in my face, his harsh tone making me flinch internally but I didn't show. Then, his face softened ever so slightly and he facepalmed. "Well, I'm not in the right condition to discuss this right now and I don't think I'll ever be. So don't ask again. Ever."

It irritated me. The exigency to know irked me to no end but I couldn't pressure him, so I settled with a shrug and an almost nonchalant, "Sure."

_I could always wait for the day he tells me on his own._

"Great," he huffed restlessly, rubbing his palms on his jean-clad thighs. He fidgeted on his spot and started searching his pockets frantically, his hands shaking. I had never seen him like that, so upset and anxious. Had I finally managed to break his facade? Yip yip me. I kinda liked that new power as much as I liked that paleness the whole situation left on his face. It gave him a strange allure, especially under the equally pale moonlight. And his tangerine hair shining around his head like a halo... Hm, one could mistake him for an angel...an angel I could almost fall for. But like he had said, Satan was an angel before he became who he is. And I promised to stay away from romance.

Suddenly, a strong blast of his scent hit me in the face like a punch, snapping me completely out of my reverie. My nostrils flared and everything inside my body tightened. I saw red. I saw his blood trickling down his forearm towards his fingertips. I saw the razor in his hand. "What are you doing?", I grunted, my voice unrecognizable and full of lust.

Kurosaki sliced another part of his skin, moaning and shuddering from the pain. I almost joined him. "What does it look like I'm doing?", he snickered sarcastically, evilly, "I'm cutting."

"No," I demanded and grasped the hand which held the razor, preventing him from slicing himself open another time. Not that I didn't like the sight or scent of his blood that had suddenly filled the air like a killing gas, but his blood volume was already low and he just had a seizure, so I didn't want him risking his health like that. My good intentions were solely for selfish reasons; I didn't care if he wanted to die, I still wouldn't let him simply because I needed him.

Kurosaki of course didn't like me intervening or telling him what to do because he scowled and tried to fight me off. "Let go, bastard!", he gritted angrily, "Ya won't fuckin' tell me what ta do!"

"I won't fuckin' let you jinx your life!", I hissed back, grasping his bleeding arm from the wrist and we fought like that for a while, until I managed to push him on his back, straddle his waist and pine his flailing arms above his head. Kurosaki still struggled and growled ominously but after a while, he gave up the fight against my inhumanly strong grip.

"I so wanna kill you right now," he spat with hatred, glaring daggers at me. I simply smirked at him.

"Good luck with that."

He struggled some more, he tried to move his legs but no luck. He groaned in frustration. "Fuck! That stupid demon-thing with you is startin' ta piss me off!"

I laughed heartily at how angry he was. It turned me on to see him like that... Yeah, he was pretty attractive when he was angry too, that deadly scowl of his that would have forced most of the human population to flee, the spark in his brown eyes... They did strange things to me. "Well listen to this," I offered calmly, my eyes and attention straying to the blood gushing from his open wounds. Thank God he hadn't cut too deep. "This demon-thing that is pissing you off, is also obsessed with your blood. And it's bad. As in, it can't live without it."

Kurosaki's expression changed from angry grizzly bear to confusion and genuine wonder. "My blood?", he asked, his tone milder now, "You're obsessed with my blood?"

I let out a shuddering sigh and nodded. Although I felt really really stupid for admitting my biggest weakness in his face, it was something I had to do. It wasn't that he hadn't suspected something already, he had, but he wasn't sure. Now he knew. "Why do you think I am around you all the time? For your pretty brown eyes?"

He smirked at me in amusement. "A man can dream, can't he?"

The sarcasm in his words was practically tangible and I had to laugh. I liked his smart mouth. It was entertaining. Sometimes. Some other times I wanted to shove my fist so far in that smart mouth I could yank out his voice box and shut him up forever. "With that said," I brought us back to the main point, "I'd like you to avoid spilling your blood. Unless it is an absolute necessity."

"This time, it _was_ an absolute necessity."

My smile fell as quickly as the humor left his face. I sighed. I knew very well what he meant. I used to cut myself too, remember? Although I didn't do it as often after so many years, I could still, at times, feel the urge to carve my skin and watch the blood pour out like a river. _It's addicting_. _The pain, that is._ So I couldn't blame him. "I get it. Just..." Just what? I sounded way too desperate even to myself.

"Well," he said after a while of silence, "You could always consume the blood I spill. You know, so that it doesn't go to waste."

Our gazes stayed locked for a long while, me staring down at him and him staring up at me, until a chuckle left my lips and I shook my head. "You're unbelievable."

One of his orange eyebrows quirked upwards. "How come?"

"Because you never react the way I expect you to," I said, "Like, we're here, talking about me drinking your blood as if it's an everyday thing."

"It's none of my business if you traded yer soul to save a dying bitch," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes at his bluntness. I had to. But that didn't stop him. "Besides, I ain't one of the sanest people ya gonna meet in this world. My head is pretty fucked up."

"I already had that figured out."

He chortled and I smirked along with him. Honestly, it surprised me how much our relationship had changed as we kinda got to know each other. I had stopped thinking about killing him all the time, since I had - sorta - gotten used to his cruel sense of humor, while at the same time, he started treating me more like an equal and less like garbage. Not that I wanted to gain his sympathy or whatever but it felt nicer to have him as company and not as an enemy.

_We are two fucked up and lonely souls that one happened to stumble on the other and ended up joining these loneliness together._

"So?", he spoke softly and twisted his arm in my grip, attracting my attention on it, "The blood has started to dry."

My eyes flickered towards his face before trailing back into the open wounds on his forearm. I inched closer and closer to my personal cult of salvation, feeling every nerve in my body trembling with anticipation. _Shit, I am about to taste him. Shit._

_Shit._

Almost timidly, loving the way my whole body ached in need, I allowed only the tip of my tongue to get a small taste. It was enough. It was enough for these thin threads of my sanity to snap. I felt my fangs grow, my vision redden, my blood roaring in my ears and I dug in. I didn't bite him, no. I laved at the red, thick substance like the thirstiest dog on this planet.

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath, completely overwhelmed by my senses as I licked every inch of his skin clean, "Oh my sweet God..."

"That bad, huh?"

His soft, amused voice caressed my ears like a lullaby. I looked up at him and caught his gaze, resting my lips on his now clean skin and letting myself drown in his inviting heat, in his scent. "Fuck, it's what I live for," I breathed, utterly intoxicated and hypnotized.

Kurosaki watched me with dark brown eyes, full of lust, the smile slowly disappearing from his face. I could hear it in his thoughts, I could see it in his eyes. Fuck, I could even smell it in his scent.

He wanted it.

He wanted me.

I gave it to him. But compared to all the other times we had had sex, I would call this time a little...milder. Not that it was any less good, on the contrary actually; taking it slow intensified every other sensation. I gently kissed a line up his arm, until the rolled sleeve of his hoodie came in contact with my lips and from there I moved closer to him, letting his wrists go so he could wrap his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck of course, for the sake of drowning myself in his unique scent while he mapped my back, his breathing heavy and hot against my ear. At some point, he even started grinding his crotch against mine.

Our breathings grew heavier, his heart rate increased, the arousal in his blood tangible. I licked his neck and nuzzled his chest over the thin, black tee he wore that night, crossing over his clothed abdomen until I reached his swollen crotch.

I sucked him off. For the first time since we started fucking, I sucked him off. And for someone who hated servicing others, I can say that I enjoyed it to the fullest. I enjoyed the faces he made, these little cheeky smiles, the way he bit his lower lip every time I hit a sensitive spot, the hushed cusses of "Shit" or "Fuck", his long fingers fiddling with my hair and guiding the pace. It was so good I didn't want to pull away and the only reason I did was because he was about to come.

"Lemme ride you."

My grin was instant when he said these words because, c'mon, what was greater than being ridden within every inch of your life? Kurosaki was a great rider, one of the best out there actually. So I sat back and let him take care of me. He started off my loosening the buttons of my pants, freeing my straining manhood from its confines. He fished a condom out of his pockets and took off his own pants completely before straddling my hips and rolling the latex all over my length.

Then it dawned on me. "We don't have lube."

"It's okay," he smirked at me, "We'll improvise."

"But your body-"

"Stop caring about me," he cut me off curtly and spat on his palm, wrapping his fingers around my dick to coat it with saliva, "Caring brings trouble."

I would have told him that I didn't give a single shit about him, save from the fact that his body contained the reason I existed but once he started lowering himself on me, my train of thought went off its rails and crashed on Fuck Land. I grunted and grasped his hips while he took a hold of my shoulders to balance himself. "Shit," he cursed and chuckled breathlessly, "I forgot how hard it is to fit you in me without lube."

"Told you so," I shrugged, knowing very well that I acted like a brat but it was amusing to see him roll his eyes at me.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

With that, we both fell in silence full of heavy breaths. It felt so good. Like, you have no idea how good it was. We were close, our clothed chest touching, our bodies coming together in such frantic urgency, it stole my breath away. And he smelled so good... So fucking good. At some point, I even hid myself in his neck and tried to breathe him in until he became a part of me.

_He is the air I want to breathe._

_He is everything._

I could hear him panting in my ear, I could feel his breath scorching my skin and I knew; he was close. I freed one of my hands and brought it between our bodies, wrapping it around his straining erection which kept digging its way into my abdomen. His quiet moan was one of the few things I relished in this life and I moved my hips as much as our position let me to meet his downfall and push him over the edge. It didn't take too long; a handful of well-aimed thrusts and he tipped his head backwards, spilling his seed all over my fist with a heavy, satisfactory sigh.

"Shit," he breathed and then chuckled, "I needed that." His lusty brown eyes focused on me again. "Did you come?"

"No," I shook my head, my breathing heavy, "But I'm close."

Kurosaki gave me a devilish smile and pushed me to the ground, his hips picking up where they had left from. The little bastard rode me to the brinks of insanity, coming down on me hard enough to break us both. I liked it. Scratch that, I loved it. I fucking loved it when he got so aggressive and it would be unnecessary to mention that I came soon after he started with his special treatment. And I groaned like a fucking stabbed panther. I know, shame-shame, but can you really blame me?

"Holy shit," I purred in satisfaction. I was so high I could swear I had figured out the cure for the common cold. The dark sky was filled with milliards of stars, shining above our heads, blinking at me in an almost flirtatious way... _Holy shit, that's one hell of a poist-coitus._

"There ya go pretty boy," he crooned, idly toying with the stupidly stubborn blue strands that constantly found themselves in my eyes. I lowered my eyes and caught his gaze, grinning at him goofily. He laughed. "It hit you hard, didn't it?"

"Too hard," I croaked and pushed him off of me, getting rid of the condom and tucking myself back in my pants. I caught him sliding in his pants once again and I stared. "You fucking wildcat."

"Either you do it properly or ya don't do it at all," he argued with no heat, sliding his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek, "C'mon let's grab a drink and head to my crib ta fuck some more. It's been a while since I bothered my homophobic neighbor."

I chuckled and fished a carton of cigarettes out of Kurosaki's pocket. I had finished mine and got no money to buy new ones. "I'll pass the drink part," I said, lighting that shit up and taking the first drag. My favorite part. My lungs stretched and welcomed the cancerous gas, the remnants of excitement in my body vanishing as my muscles relaxed completely. I sighed the white smoke out and leaned my head against his. "Besides," I added, "I gotta go check on a friend first and then I'll come to ya."

That wasn't a total lie. I had to go see Shinji, because my friend had an exam that day and I wanted to know how it went. Also, I had to see if he was alright.

Kurosaki patted my shoulder. "'Kay then," he grunted as he stood up, "Laters."

"Laters."

I listened to his retreating footsteps as I quickly finished my cigarette, thinking about, well, Kurosaki. About the fit he had. About his hatred towards doctors. About that void in his head. I knew by now that all these things were connected but...to _what_ they connected?! To an ex-lover? A friend? Not knowing could seriously slay my brain. Fucking hell.

_He's such a mystery_, I mused, tossing the butt of my cigarette to a random direction as I stood up, dusting my ass off. But that mystery drew me to him like the moth to the flame. It may sound cliché but I wondered how much time would pass before I got burnt.

I left the hill and headed towards Shinji's house. The night was cold, the streets empty and poorly lit, the city finally had shut the fuck up. There were a couple of people laying and puking here and there but they were simply hoards of drunk losers that had no job and a severe addiction to alcohol. I sneered. _Fucking pathetic humans. Disgusting. Disgraceful._

Fighting against the upcoming headache, I picked up my pace towards Shinji's place. See, I just wanted to get this over with so I could run back to the reason of my sorry existence. I grinned to myself in satisfaction. _Shit, I'll spend the night with him again. Fucking hell. The night gets better and better by the minute._

Insert sarcastic laugh here.

It was that moment when I noticed them. These dark figures hiding in the night. They were seven of them, surprisingly sober considering the early hours of the day. Their footsteps were brisk and a little hesitant but there was no mistaking that they were following me. That baffled me. Me? They were following me? For what?

I lost no time digging into their heads, my guard all the way up. I listed their blood types, their family statuses, their health statuses and their names. No one I recognized... _Wait a minute, there is one that sounds familiar. Tall, buff, head half-bald, impulsive, brain of a fucking walnut. Yammy._ I smirked at myself and slowed down my walking. That guy again? Wasn't he Kurosaki's ex-bitch, er_, subordinate_? Why the fuck was he chasing me? With six people as his company, guns included.

There was a name mumbled around in their minds, something that sounded like..._Luppi? Luppi?_ That sounded oddly familiar. I shrugged past that and scanned in a little more, only to find out that this Luppi guy wanted me for a "friendly" conversation. I could clearly see what sort of unpleasant things were associated with that situation but that didn't scare me. It puzzled me though. Why would this Luppi, a guy I had no idea who he was whatsoever, want to associate me of all people?

It was then that Kurosaki's words slowly came back to mind. _"Now that they know your face, they might come after ya too,"_ he had said to me, later that night I had helped him beat their asses, a couple of weeks ago.

_Luppi. Luppi! Yeah, Luppi is the guy who took Kurosaki's spot as sixth in command. The guy who correctly accused Kurosaki for some missing goods._

My feet came into an abrupt halt and the smirk dropped from my face. The situation did not sound so very amusing anymore._ They are after me now?_ Not that I couldn't take these guys into a fight, whoever they were, but I was heading to Shinji's place and I didn't want this shit anywhere near my best friend. Shinji wouldn't be able to handle it.

_I have to face them on my own._

I stood on the spot I had initially halted, waiting for them to approach me. They hesitated as they watched me stop but Yammy barked at them to keep going. The amusement came back to me and I chuckled, turning around to greet them. "Gentlemen!", I called, making sure I was as mocking as possible, "What a delight to see you here! Where do I owe the pleasure?"

Yammy grunted in frustration and ordered the rest of the squad to stop walking. Then, his eyes were on me, hard and angry, making me smile sarcastically. "Now, now, don't look so mad," I crooned, "Is it because I broke your wrist?"

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!", he yelled in fury, advancing closer and straight into my face, glaring at me ominously. I didn't bat one fucking eyelash. "Yer fuckin' comin' with us."

I blinked, eyeing him seriously. Talk about not beating around the bush. _Damn, I wish I had a cigarette with me. It would make everything so much more badass._ "What for?"

"Our boss wants to talk to ya," he gritted.

I quirked an eyebrow, taunting him. "And what if I say no?"

Something hard pressed on my stomach and I had to force myself not to smile. Reeeeeaaaally? He thought he'd kill an almighty demon with a gun? Laughable. But I played along. "You'll kill me, huh?"

"We'll fuckin' _mutilate_ you, you piece o' shit," Yammy hissed in my face and some of his spit fell on my forehead and cheekbone. I took a deep breath, willing myself not to punch an actual whole through his abdomen. How fucking _dare_ he. A fucking disgusting human peasant like _him_ spitting on _me_. _Me_. Grimmjow motherfucking Jaegerjaques.

_Wait, hold up_, a calmer part of my mind spoke through the homicidal fog, _What if I kill them all? All as in the entire sixth squad, Luppi included. Then me and Kurosaki won't have to worry about anything! Holy fucking shit, a little bit of the demon-thing and my problems are solved! And Kurosaki can keep his fucking drugs to do whatever he wanted with them. _

_That's it. That's what I'ma fuckin' do. I've already killed a lot of people, right? Killing a dozen more wouldn't be so tragic. After all, I will be burning in Hell for a long while. What's a couple more years?_

_Nothing right?_

At least, that was what I had thought back then.

I looked up at the freak's eyes, making my face as apathetic as possible. It reminded him of Kurosaki. It irritated him. I loved it. "You give me no choice," I shrugged nonchalantly, raising my arms up in a form of truce, "I guess I'll be coming with you, guys."

Life is all about decisions, people. And at that time, I made a bad one.

But let's talk about this another time.

**XXXX**

**I know it takes too long to update but that's only because this story is so much different than anything I've ever tried and it's very difficult for me to write it. Don't wanna self-promote but it takes effort. Lots of effort. Both physical and emotional.**

**Thanks for reading and being patient. I'd like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Queen. **


	12. Kill Everyone

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"What kind of jokes can corpses tell?" - Mikasa Ackerman.<em>

* * *

><p>They restrained me. Blindfolded me. Gagged me. Then shoved me in the backseat of a jeep, two guys sitting next to me, two guys in the front.<p>

So many unnecessary things. I could break the restrains _and_ their necks within a matter of seconds, _but patience is a virtue_, I reminded myself. I had to wait. I had to find that Luppi bitch, break his face and then get rid of everyone.

I could read from their thoughts that they were taking me to their headquarters, where their boss was. I memorized the road from their heads so that I could return back to Kurosaki when I was done with them, but they didn't have to know that. They wouldn't live long enough to learn it anyway.

But they didn't have to know that either. Not yet at least.

An amused chuckle left through my nose - since my mouth was taped - and I heard heads turning my way before BBB (big, buff, bald) guy's gruff voice barked, "Ya ain't gonna laugh fer too long, bitch. So, enjoy it as long as it lasts."

I chuckled again. Louder this time, purposely. To piss him off. It worked. As a matter of fact, he tried to punch me but I knew his intents before him and dodged the attack, even in such cramped space. He ended up breaking the dude's seated next to me nose, the guy with the A positive blood type and gonorrhea. The scent of blood that wafted in the narrow space of the car didn't affect me the same way it did before.

_Before I met AB Negative, I mean._

"Motherfucker!", Gonorrhea screamed in pain and clasped his nose, "The fuck yer doin' Yammy?!"

"Fuckin' shit, I was tryna punch blue-balls!", BBB growled, confused and utterly shocked at how I managed to avoid his blow. "How the fuck?!"

"Yammy," a milder voice spoke. The driver. A guy with B negative blood, strong skeleton, thin and with long blond hair. He sounded exasperated. "Stop this idiocy right this instant."

"Bastard be pissin' me off!"

B negative huffed in exasperation and I soon saw myself in his thoughts. "Oi, you," he said, "Stop pissing him off."

_I'm not even speaking, moronic piece of human shit_, I wanted to say but my lips were bound. No matter how amusing it had been in the beginning, this fiasco, as well as the homicidal itching of my palms, were making my mood sour.

_Humans are so stupid sometimes. _

The rest of our long ride wasn't as eventful as the beginning of it. The four people in the car weren't speaking and the only sounds lingering were the engine's purring, their heartbeats and Gonorrhea's occasional "Tsk!"ing because his nose ached. I enjoyed the silence, it gave me time to think of ways to kill them. There was so much variety; I could crush their skulls, chomp their heads off, amputate them, _mutilate them._

_Ah... So many options, so few humans. The struggle is real._

No, they weren't many. From what I could count in their thoughts and memories, they were around one hundred sixty people, some of which were away in missions, so that made it one hundred people left for me to kill, Luppi included.

Ah, so tiresome. But on the other hand, most of them would be gone forever and they wouldn't annoy Kurosaki ever again.

_Or so I thought._

After a few hours in their bumpy and uncomfortable ride - I was way too big to fit in their tiny ass vehicle. I wondered how Yammy fitted to be honest - everything came to a halt and all too soon, I was being yanked into a place which had to be their quarters. It was as big as a fucking mansion, at least that was how I saw it through their eyes, and there were guards up front who opened the door without my company having to utter a single word. Then, we walked and walked, climbing down pairs of stairs until we reached underground. I chuckled to myself in amusement. They were going to keep me in a fucking dungeon? What was this, fifteenth century or something?

I could feel hostility leaving Yammy's body in waves at the small sound I made. God, he was so stupid, thinking of the ways to torture me. Luppi had assigned him to guard me and beat words out of me in case I didn't tell them about Kurosaki's business and that made me so happy. I liked Yammy, because he was a hot-headed moron; what was better to drive a hot-headed person insane? Oh yes, he would be the one to die first, since he amused me so much but before that, I would play with his head in a way that, even if he went to Heaven, he would never find peace.

_Then I will rip him to shreds_, I thought to myself in satisfaction.

I heard a metallic sound and a door screeched open, then fingers fumbled with the blindfold around my eyes and the tape blocking my mouth. What I saw didn't surprise me, not only because I had already seen everything through their thoughts but also because the dark, underground cell they would stuff me in was such a typical movie-prison that I didn't bat an eyelash. I just stared blankly at the blond guy with the B negative blood; Ilforte, his name was and his hair reminded me of Shinji's, before he ran away from home, when it was long and pretty.

Compared to Shinji though, Ilforte had this vacant expression on his face, as if he was tired and just wanted to get this shit over with. "This is the place where you will be staying until you spill whatever you know about Sexta," he said and motioned at the narrow ass cell with the metallic door that had creaked so unpleasantly before.

I gave him a small smirk that irritated him but didn't show it. "I don't know shit about your Sexta," I said, "I just fuck him. Unless ya want me to describe how tight his ass feels around my dick."

The men surrounding me cringed their faces in disgust, one of them dared to spit on my shoes.

"Fuckin' fag," Yammy grunted and the look he gave me made me want to claw him until there was nothing but unrecognizable pieces of flesh.

He was looking down on me.

_No one looks down on me. _

_Anyone who does, will be crushed._

"What you do with Sexta is no interest to us," Ilforte deadpanned, still keeping a straight face that I somehow wanted to break, "We just want some answers as to what he has been doing lately."

"Why don'cha ask him yourselves? I'm tellin' ya; I know shit."

"He...does not cooperate."

"Then capture him."

The men around me snickered in a special way that sounded a lot like a sneer. Yammy answered my next question for them. "Sexta ain't someone ya can just _capture_."

Although I had already witnessed that fact, I just wanted to ask again. To rub salt in their wounds. "Why not?"

"Because he can take twenty men all by himself," Ilforte stated with all the seriousness in the world. Then he shrugged with a small smirk, "So we captured you instead. Heh, what are _you_? A small fry. I didn't even know you existed before Yammy reported your association with Sexta."

My mouth twitched, my hands itching to be around his neck in a rather crushing manner. "Oh really?", I grunted, clenching my teeth in an attempt to avoid biting his head off, "Well, I guess we'll have to see about that."

_You're all gonna die anyway. _

They chuckled in amusement and without another word, they shoved me in my new room and chained my legs on a rusty pole pounded in the floor. _Ah shit_, I wouldn't be able to walk very well with these on but I could always break them if I got too annoyed. Judging from the filth that surrounded me, it wouldn't be an easy ride but I kept reminding myself that I was doing this for a greater purpose; to keep these fuckers away from me and Kurosaki for a while, if not forever.

If they didn't exist, they wouldn't be able to bother him, right?

They all left without a promise of coming back but I knew they were going to inform their boss about my arrival. All of them, minus Yammy, who stayed outside my room to guard me. I decided to start messing with him already.

"So," I started with a smile and felt him stiffen at the sound of my voice, "What's yer business with Sexta?"

"And what is it to ya?"

"Well, I think I have the right to ask, since I'm in your delightful company."

Yammy "tsk!"ed but didn't say anything else for a while. That didn't mean his thoughts were quiet though; I could see myself in them, all beaten up and begging for mercy. Little did he know that _he_ would be in that position. It was only a matter of time, to be quite honest.

"Aw c'mon," I crooned once again, shifting to sit and get as comfortable as I could on the stony floor, "We got plenty of time; ya think I'll leave ya alone if ya don't tell me?"

"Shut the fuck up, trash," he grunted, his short temper rising, "It ain't yer business!"

"And I'm tellin' ya, just like I did before I broke yer fucking wrist the last time; it became my business since y'all started messing with something that's mine."

I could hear him rubbing his wrist unconsciously, growling aggressively at the memory. "He stole shit from us before he left," Yammy simply gritted.

"Drugs?", I questioned.

"Drugs, guns and money," he added reluctantly, "And he keeps stealin' because we ain't catchin'im."

"Well, he has ta live somehow, y'know."

"Not with our money though. He's whorin' himself out, s'something."

I leaned my head on the wall behind me and sighed deeply. I was satisfied; I got him to open up. Besides, it was always good to know more about Kurosaki. It added to my stalker's collection. "He was your boss, no? Don'chu respect him or somethin'?"

"I hated him," was the immediate and rather surprising response I got, "We all hated him. Because he a motherfuckin' son-of-a-bitch and treated us like trash but, man, he scary as fuck." A sigh. A breathless chuckle. "I've seen him, y'know. I've seen how much pleasure he gets by slicin' his victims open. He never kills them though, says it's too easy. He left the killing to us, his underlings."

_Well_, I thought to myself in disappointment, _I knew that already. Tell me something new._

"So to answer yer question, he ain't got my respect," he added, "He ain't got no one's respect. S'just that everyone is scared a'him. Because he's a fucking monster."

I smiled, amused. "Him?" I chuckled. "A monster? His head is just fucked up."

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes," I snorted. What a dumbass.

I heard him shrug. "Don't care. S'all I know 'bout him anyway."

"So... By capturing me, what do you expect ta achieve?"

Yammy paused and I wasn't very surprised to find out that he wasn't quite sure why I was there. In the end, he just scoffed. "You are the only one who seems ta be closer ta him. You'll know."

"I told ya; I know shit." Just how many times did I have to repeat this until they got it?

He chuckled humorlessly. "We'll find a way ta make ya talk."

Albeit it irritated me how cocky his tone was, I couldn't help but grin a little in twisted amusement. Because the way they thought they had the upper hand over me was fucking amusing. And the funniest thing about this would be the time when their blood littered my fingers, their guts oozed from their slit stomachs and their heads in front of me to kick around. For _fun_.

I heard a lighter flicker, the withering of the cigarette's paper under the heat, then his sigh. The scent of smoke reached me and all of a sudden I started craving for one. "Gimme a cigarette," I said and all I heard was a sarcastic chortle.

"Oh excuse me, yer majesty, want some champagne with yer cigarette?" At my tense silence, he scoffed. "Didn't fuckin' think so."

_One more time and I swear I'm gonna fucking snap._

To save myself from ruining my fun, I clenched my teeth together and breathed in and out through the nose. It was the only way I had to keep myself in place. In fact, I had managed to get better at controlling my anger ever since Kurosaki came in my life, since the idiot got a kick out of riling me up.

But that bastard Yammy was going to pay for that. His future residence in Hell was going to be fucking Paradise after I was done with him.

I could see it in this darker side of his thoughts, how afraid he was of the darkness and the beings existing in it. The little monsters with the red eyes and the sharp teeth that lurked around when you were weak...during your sleep for example. I smiled in satisfaction; he had experienced what humans called sleep paralysis a few times, I could use that to fuck with his head a little.

_I looked like these sneaky monsters._

The following hours weren't entertaining at all; Yammy had stopped talking to me, the other fuckers didn't come down to play and basically I was stuck in a dark cell, tied up to some pole. I was getting restless but not out of fear; out of boredom.

The very same pattern continued for the next two days; I was left alone in my cell with some random runt guarding me, as if they ever stood a chance against me if I decided to break free. I spent my time counting heartbeats, breaths, diagnosing diseases and challenging my hearing capacity from where they had imprisoned me. And not to be smug or anything, I could hear practically everything being said about their work, their missions, about me; how they tried to crack me without food and water. I couldn't help but laugh at their naïveté; I needed no fucking food or water to survive.

However, there was one problem; a problem I hadn't thought through before throwing myself in that shithole.

A couple of days later, I started having withdrawal symptoms.

I missed my drug.

I missed my AB Negative.

Kurosaki. My precious drug. The only thing I couldn't live without.

My body ached. My throat was sore. I was sweating through and through, my heart was beating fast and irregular every fucking second. I laid down on the filthy ground, panting, trying to collect my strength and focus on what I had to do. Break out and go back to him? They would notice. Kill them all now? I wasn't strong enough.

Then they came back. They found me laying there helpless and laughed in triumph.

They thought they had broken me.

_Human naive arrogance._

They tortured me after that. They dragged me out, since I couldn't walk properly, and shoved my face in water, their distant voices barking words, curses, insults but my brain couldn't process them. The pain from his absence was too much that whatever they did couldn't top it. I barely noticed their tortures anyway.

Fuck, how did I ever think I could live without him for so long?

I wasn't sure how long these visits to the torture rooms took; they hit me, they beat me up, they nearly killed me every time but I uttered no word. Fuck that, I was already dying to notice their feeble and half-assed attempts to get me to talk.

_I'm sure Kurosaki would be so much better than them. He would put more effort in it, I know he would._

Until one day, until one of them came in my room with a knife and one intention only; to kill me.

The door screeched in a disgusting manner, making all the hairs on my body rise to attention. His footsteps were soft and quiet and when I opened my eyes, I saw this guy with long blond hair. His face looked familiar, his scent was familiar too but I was too exhausted by the withdrawals to remember where I had seen him before.

When our eyes locked, his head tilted to the side. "You're useless to us," he stated curtly, his tone accusatory.

I licked my dry lips, trying to smirk. "Told ya; I know shit." My voice was almost a whisper, so hoarse I could barely recognize it.

He didn't seem entertained. "Boss ordered me to kill you," he snapped and I saw a dagger glinting in his hand, "I'll slice your throat and let you bleed to death."

Aw, how nice of them to tell me how I was going to die before hand. I felt my shoulders starting to shake and soon, an uncontrollable fit of laughter bubbled up my throat. The sound was foreign, edging to insane, considering the fear that started coursing in the blond's blood.

_Blood_.

My mouth started salivating almost immediately. His fingers tightened around the hilt of the dagger.

"You finally lost it, didn't you?", he muttered as he walked up to me. There was amusement in his eyes. It was fake. He was fucking scared.

"I've lost it long before you _humans_ came into the picture," I managed to grit out between chuckles. Wobbling on my feet, I stood up, holding his astonished gaze as much as I could. I wanted him to see me turn into a monster; I wanted my face to be the only memory he carried with him to the other side.

And then it happened; I could feel the nostalgic heat course surge through my body and I shuddered, a grin finding its way to my face. His features twisted to the ones of fear and I knew it was time.

Everything happened within seconds.

He didn't even get the chance to scream. He didn't even get the chance to realize he was going to die.

A twist of my wrists was enough to break the shackles around them, then my fingers were around his throat, then his blood was rushing down my throat, warm and fuzzy, filling the void in my chest AB Negative's absence had caused. Albeit not enough, it was still something. It gave me strength. I refreshed my starving body.

Chaos came later, when Yammy came in to check up on us. _They've been silent for too long_, the idiot thought before the metal door protested once again. "What the fuck," was what came out of his mouth when he saw his..friend laying dead and me, sitting Indian style next to the corpse nonchalantly, as if nothing important was taking place in front of me. His face twisted in anger and shock.

"The fuck did you do?"

His voice was a mere breathless gasp. Despite having killed oh so many innocent people before, he sounded way too shocked at the sight of his dead, drained comrade sprawled all over my feet. His eyes were searching, I could feel them on me but I wasn't staring directly at him quite yet. I wanted to save this for later.

Nonetheless, I was grinning from ear to ear. I was looking a little too forward to watching his face wrench in dread.

"I fucking asked you a thing, you piece of shit," he growled. I could hear his footsteps approaching me. Closer. _Closer_. I forced myself not to laugh.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!"

My silence seemed to have aggravated him further because I felt his filthy fingers sliding through my hair, pulling my head backwards. And that was when he made his mistake. That was when my plan to fuck up his mind before I violently killed him, began. It began when his features twisted to the ones of terror once he took in my face. The monster, I knew he saw it. Similar to the monsters from his nightmares; the same bloodshed eyes, the fangs, the blood,_ his comrade's blood_, dripping from them, down to my chin. And the evil grin on my face, which was more for a special effect than anything.

"Me?", I questioned innocently, but I knew from the shudder that raked his spine, I was pretty damn terrifying, "What could I have done?"

His hand released me as if he got burned and he stumbled backwards, mouth open in a silent scream. His thoughts were running miles a second, _is this real, escape escape, tell the others_ but unfortunately for him, I was on my feet and shutting the door, his only escape route, before he could move a muscle. The only movement he made was twirl around and gape at me. Well, it wasn't every day he saw someone move in vertigo speeds.

"Lemme answer this question that has been torturing you your whole life," I drawled and licked my lips when all the hairs on his body stood up in horror. I titled my head to the side, mocking his human weakness. "Demons exist; they are around you."

He stumbled backwards when I took a step forwards. "H-How do you..?"

I sighed. The situations where I had to explain everything exhausted and irritated me. Plus, I wasn't in one of my best moods at that point, yet, I tried to answer his question in the sweetest way possible.

"Because demons can read your mind." I walked closer to him, until his back hit against the wall. His eyes were wide, the pupils dilated so much it edged to the point of brain damage. He was breathing quickly too. Heh, he had entered the fight or flight mode? It was just stupid; he couldn't fight or flight in any occurrence. And that entertained me a little too much. "They can smell your fear... It arouses them."

"A-Are you one of them?"

His chin was in my hand, my grip was strong. He couldn't look away. He couldn't erase the fear. And that was fine. I smile, drawling out the rest of my sentence in the most evil way I could muster. "Does it matter? You are not going to live long enough to remember it."

"S-Stand back!", he snapped, trying to pry himself free from my vice hold but I didn't let him. He shivered, the trembling in his voice amused me. "What...What are you?"

Humor drained from my face, a sneer taking its place. He had asked the question that irritated me the most. My other hand wrapped around his neck, crushing his trachea.

"Tsk. Be more original."

I had no more patience to spare, no desire to see him squirm underneath me and beg for the life I wouldn't spare in the end. It always ran out quickly when I heard these words. _What are you_, they always asked. Were they dumb? I was their death.

At least, his demons was the last thing he saw before his impending demise.

With the tiniest bit of pressure his head was easily, laughingly easily, twisting around one hundred and eight degrees. The sound of his spine cracking, of his vertebrae rocking out of place, made me shudder in relief. _Music_, I caught myself thinking, _Music to my ears_.

As soon as I removed my hands, his soulless body fell unceremoniously in front of my feet, spasmed once, twice before it went back to its lifeless stillness. Then it was all gone. His heart beat, his breathing; everything. He was nothing, not anymore. He just added to the already existing pile of dead bodies on the floor. And said pile was going to expand as soon as I got up there.

With that in mind and a deep breath, I dragged my feet out of that cell, up the nasty, oh-so-typically-creaky stairs, until I found a door. A closed door. I could hear everything, I could feel people walking through corridors, talking, barking orders, laughing and I helped myself to a satisfied smirk. They were fourteen of them, all of them with their own personal story which I gave no shit about. I was getting impatient to go back to Kurosaki, I couldn't waste more time on these weaklings.

So, everything happened too fast.

They died without a sound. Well, not another sound but the gasps of shock before the impact. Their bones broke under my fingers, their skulls withdrew under the pressure I applied, easily, as if I was pushing through play-doh. Their blood gashed out of them, blending together on the ground where I stood, splashing on my clothes, scents mingling, taking up the air I breathed in an almost suffocating, but at the same time alluring, manner. I shuddered violently, the crazed thirst burning my throat but it wasn't the right time yet.

I had to kill everyone first.

My legs carried me around the house, mansion or whatever the fuck the place was anyway, my bloodied hands piercing through flesh and cutting heads off, counting the number of deaths in my head and grinning when the number of the living was much less than the deceased. So I played. I played with the last survivors. You know, the usual; chopping fingers off, alive dissection, brutal limb amputation, forceful vitreous detachment...and so on, I believe you get the idea.

I don't how long it took to kill every single one of them, but their boss. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, considering that I allowed myself some gloomy fun with the last ones, but my blood was boiling with excitement once I was outside Luppi's private bedroom. Fuck, my breathing was erratic and deranged chuckles escaped my lips here and then. I had lost it completely, it seemed. Kurosaki's absence, combined with the Hell I raised not so long ago... It was like I let the monster in me take over. Really, I could hear it cackling in satisfaction, the nasty sound echoing and bouncing off the walls of my head but I was grinning along with it. I was a monster after all, like it was, wasn't I?

Luppi was pacing in his room, his clothes rustling, his heart racing anxiously, his A Rhesus positive blood caressing my oversensitive nose with the scent of anger it gave off. Perfect. The perfect time and place. With all of them dead, no one would hear him scream. Although I had slightly strayed off my original plan, everything had gone pretty damn smoothly.

Being the kind gentleman that I am, I knocked on the door first. His footsteps halted and a few seconds later a barked, "What!", reached my ears. I snickered.

"Boss, we managed to get him to speak," I said, willing myself not to laugh and ruin the act, "He knows a lot of things!"

Then his feet were thudding all the way to the door, stopping only when he had to yank the door open. And he did. I contained a laugh when I saw him for the first time. _That_ was Luppi? He was so fucking tiny and he looked frail as hell! There has to be a mistake, I thought to myself in disbelief as I dug in his thoughts. _No... He really is Luppi_, I found out. Fuck, this was the guy all this mess was about? This tiny little prick was what I was losing my time with?

_Fucking insulting. _

His violet eyes took me in; the blood on my clothes, on my hands, on my face, _in my eyes_. Then, they were round in shock. "Wh-Who the hell are you?", was what his said with a weak, trembling voice.

I tilted my head to the side, pouting dramatically. "Aw, you kept me imprisoned for so long and you don't even know me?" I gasped and shook my head. "I'm hurt."

Luppi, however, didn't sympathize with the light atmosphere I tried to establish. _Shame_. "How did you escape?" His eyes darted down to my clothes. "What did you do?", he breathed.

"Oh, that?", I smirked, "I killed everyone."

His jaw dropped open. "You killed..?"

"Yeah..." I shifted on my legs, offering a cruel smile. "And now I'm here to kill you."

He gasped and backed away but that suited me just fine because I entered his room and locked the door behind me. "Sexta sent you," he accused me with a scowl, "Shoulda expected it."

"Sexta?" I shook my head negatively. "Just because I fuck 'im, it doesn't mean he gets ta order me around."

Luppi looked confused, scared and angry at the same time. It was entertaining. "Then why?"

I let out a huff. My impatience had started to get to me and that moron wasn't doing me any better. He asked too many questions. "Because he is mine and no one messes with what's mine. You wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, so the only solution was to make sure you stopped existing."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, true terror clearly depicted on his features. "Y-You-" He swallowed. "You monster!"

My eyes rolled. How typical. "Yeah, yeah, I know that." I cracked my knuckles. "Now stand on a goddamned place so I can kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!", he seethed and he had the audacity to point a gun at me. _Me_.

I gave him the blankest stare I had and his head echoed warily, _How is he not fazed by a fucking gun?!_ "Because you'll never get me, dipshit," I answered his question irritably. When his eyes widened and his thoughts went, _He can read my head?, _I huffed, "Yes I can read your head. Now put the gun down and accept your death; I don't have all day."

The loud pounding of his heart, as well as his panicked thoughts was giving me a migraine. "Join us!", he barked suddenly with a nervous smile, "Join us and I'll pay you more than he does!"

With a snort, I walked closer to him and knocked the gun out of his hand. It slid on the ground, away from us. "I don't need your fucking money."

Luppi scowled deeply, both in confusion and irritation. "What do you think you're doing, huh? Killing us off like that? We'll-"

But he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because my hand was pushing a hole in his stomach, penetrating until it came out of his back. His mouth filled with blood and he coughed it on my shirt as he sagged forwards. I couldn't help but grin evilly. "So?", I taunted, "You were saying?"

His eyes narrowed in hatred. "You bastard!", he hissed.

What a surprise. What an originality! He was the first human who wasn't afraid in front of the upcoming death! Ah, if I wasn't about to kill him, I would have even liked him. But the sad truth was that his last words had already been spoken. "Damn right," I let my lips stretch to a bigger grin as I lifted my fist at my shoulder's level.

"Later, former Number Six."

**XXXX**

**I think you can all guess from where I got inspired to write Grimmjow killing Luppi. Was it any good? :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In case you don't read the stories from the other fandoms, I'm leaving the same note here too<em>; I'm going to stop updating for a while. It wouldn't be fair for you if I disappeared all of a sudden since you supported me all this time. All I hope is that you don't completely cut ties with me or hate me; I will be back at some point maybe. I just don't know when. **

**If you want to talk to me or keep in touch, I'll be on tumblr; blueregina06 is my URL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	13. He Shot Me Down

**For my sinning child. Happy Birthday sweetheart Xx**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Now he's gone, I don't know why.<em>

_Until this day, sometimes I cry._

_He didn't even say goodbye,_

_He didn't take the time to lie..._

_Bang, bang; he shot me down,_

_Bang, bang; I hit the ground,_

_Bang, bang; that awful sound,_

_Bang, bang; my baby shot me down._

_- "Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)", 2Cellos ft. Sky Ferreira -_

* * *

><p>I watched the Sixth Division's mansion get swallowed by flames while I smoked a cigarette I stole from a mutilated body. The new clothes I picked up from a random closet reeked of human and it irked me, yet, there was a sense of satisfaction, of achievement burning in my chest. I had been useful for once in my life. Well, it hadn't been too hard to set the fire going - just a little bit of alcohol and a lighter - so after I finished every living thing in there off, it was time to burn the evidence. They would stink otherwise.<p>

_Humans are a bother even after their death._

Once I finished my cigarette and threw it away, I decided it was time to go back. Back to the reason I existed. Jesus, my whole body ached and shook because of his long absence and it was pathetic, yet, I couldn't do anything about it or fight against it. It would always be there. Until I died, which would approximately be the day _he_ died.

_I never want to part from him for so long again,_ I sighed.

Oh, the irony.

It took hours before I was coursing through the familiar route to his place. Dawn's dim, pink light had started to appear in the horizon when I was finally there, outside of the building he lived. I could smell him, I was sucking breaths in and letting them out almost like moans, as if I was possessed...and maybe I was. God, I had missed him so much. All I wanted was to run upstairs and bury my face in his neck and live there but I kept myself in check, as if I longed to suffer; as if the pain overwhelming my entire existence due to his absence was my favorite thing, after his blood.

Maybe it was. Pain is addictive after all.

I let my eyes find his window. It was wide open. I smiled, _what a perfect chance to surprise him_, I thought while climbing up the wall like a fucking monkey. However, as I approached his window, I heard something that had my nose cringing in disgust; a woman. Moaning. Fuck, no wonder his scent was so intense. I had almost forgotten he fucked women too. But when I was around him, he avoided it since it made me irritable. Apparently I had been gone for a little too long.

"Mn, yeah," her thick voice murmured, "There."

Quietly, I jumped in the room and my eyes rolled at the scent that assaulted me; it was fucking everywhere, taking over me, filling me, _completing_ me. But then there was her scent too; O positive she was, drugs and diseases circulating, tarnishing Kurosaki's presence. She was riding him, facing away while his hands held her hips greedily.

They both turned to look at me as soon as I landed and she gasped in shock while Kurosaki's eyebrows rose up in astonishment. "Well, look who finally showed his face again," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "Wait for me to finish, mm?"

"Are you serious?", the bitch hissed, glaring at him over her shoulder. Kurosaki shrugged.

"You don't like, you leave."

And she left. She smacked him and left. Kurosaki busted out laughing of course, loud and throaty, and I couldn't help myself but snicker a little too. I had missed the sound of his laughter - of his _voice_.

"What a bitch," he muttered, zipping up his pants, "She couldn't handle a little audience."

I scratched the back of my neck, willing myself to stop being so fucking jittery. Fuck he was there, he was still aroused, I could see heat radiating from his skin, I could see his pulse, I could _hear_ it, I could see everything and it was there - close to me, so fucking close to me I could just touch him, _feel_ him by only reaching out. My palms were itching. I kept them tight, hanging down my sides. "S'a good thing she left," I said, "I would have killed her otherwise."

"Mm, yer in one of your savage moods again?"

I eyed his bare chest, his bare neck. It was pink from the arousal, as if it was waiting for me to bite in it. I felt faint. _Fuck, get it together_. "You have no idea."

He stopped, he caught the crazed look in my eyes apparently and stared at me with a small smirk, hands landing on his narrow waist. I noticed his forearms were bandaged and suddenly I knew. _He is cutting himself again._

"Where have you been?"

I shrugged stiffly. "Busy."

"Woah," he clipped, "So enlightening."

A chuckle left my lips, his sudden irritation amusing me. "Why? You missed me?"

He walked up to me and touched my chest. "If I was capable of feeling, maybe I would have," he murmured, tilting his head to the side, "But since I am not able to feel, I just noticed it is rather quiet without you around."

I gripped his waist and took a deep breath, letting my eyes slide close and my world click into place. "I had withdrawals without you around," I shuddered and at last, _at fucking last_, buried my nose in his neck, "Fuck."

His body melded into mine, arms wrapping around my neck, fingernails scrapping my back, sharp teeth tearing my neck while a low, animalistic growl bubbled up his throat. "Hurt me," he hissed.

A needy sound escape my throat and I pierced directly his carotid artery. _Now I am fully complete_, I mused as his hot blood slid down my throat and filled that permanent void in my chest.

I only stopped when his knees buckled and his thoughts darkened. I cradled him in my arms, placed him on the bed gently, breathless and aroused like he was, my fingers pressing on the wound to stop any further bleeding. I was watching him...fuck, I was watching him exist and that was the most important thing in the world to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse, his mind fuzzy. Then he smirked. "You outdid yourself this time, didn't you?"

"I went a little too long without you," I murmured, nuzzling his stomach, "I told you I can't handle it if it's too long."

"You never said that."

"I said I'm obsessed with your blood. Same thing."

"Fair enough."

We didn't say much after that. Or rather, we weren't able to, since Kurosaki drifted off to sleep all too soon. But what else would you expect? He lost a little too much blood and I was the reason behind that. After I made sure the wound in his neck wasn't spurting blood anymore, I patched him up with some band-aids I found in a first aid kit he happened to own, then laid down next to him, my face on the crook of his neck, where it belonged.

Then I slept. Quietly. Dreamlessly. Letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

Then I was awake. He was still there and awake, his fingers fiddling with my hair. I saw them; the healing marks on his forearms. The bandages must had loosened up during the night. With a heavy, tired sigh, I traced the edges gently. "Why?" My voice was hoarse and I wasn't sure why there was tightness in my chest.

He stiffened but didn't pull away. "Because you weren't here to hurt me instead."

The hairs on my arms rose and I looked up, catching his lazily blinking brown eyes. "Why are you so self-destructive?"

"Why not?", he shrugged, "I've run out of coping skills." There was a pause and a small smirk formed on his face. "Besides," he added, "You do it too."

"I used to," I said as I sat up, "When my father was alive... I used to feel something when I cut."

"Now you don't?"

"No, not that much."

"What changed?"

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "I met you."

He smirked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the pain I feel when you're away is greater than any other." A chuckle left my lips and I shook my head. _Why am I saying these things out loud all of a sudden? Pathetic_. "It's fucking maddening."

"Maddening, huh..." His voice was airy, full of wonder, his thoughts remarkably serene.

"Yeah," I nodded.

His eyes were on me, vague and unfocused, his expression stony and unreadable before it all broke to his signature shit-eating grin. "Let's grab something to eat," he said suddenly, "I'm famished."

Albeit not sure how the conversation turned to food, I complied with a nonchalant shrug to a place with the best breakfast, or so he claimed. I got nothing for me but I was oddly pleased to see him eat this much and in fact, I force-fed him a few vegetables and some orange juice.

"To make more fucking blood cells, moron," I grunted when he wrinkled his nose, "If you don't eat properly, how the fuck am _I_ supposed to eat?"

He smirked at me with his cheeks full and chugged the orange juice in one go. "I thought you did it because you care."

Although I knew he was joking, I couldn't help myself but snort. "I don't fucking care about your ass. I care about not having to eat."

_Lies... Lies!_

"You care," he winked teasingly, "You just don't admit it."

I shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and stormed out of the diner, hearing his muffled and slightly choked laughter with a small, unauthorized smile of my own. What a conceited dumbass, I thought, half-annoyed, half-amused. No, I didn't necessarily get mad at his antics since I was fairly used to them, plus, I knew he only acted like this to rile me up, yet I wasn't the most tolerant person in the world, so a breath of fresh air worked wonders on my short temper. I stole a carton of cigarettes from a convenience store, as well as a lighter - without anyone noticing of course. I was a master at that, thank you - and waited for him to finish eating while breathing in some cancer smoke.

_C'mon, let's go_, was what his thoughts muttered as soon as he stepped outside the door and our eyes locked. Nodding, I pushed against the wall I leaned on and followed him to everywhere he was heading.

"Where to?", I asked after a while of silence. His brown eyes glanced at me and with a shrug, his thoughts echoed, _Business_.

That was enough of an answer.

There wasn't much to do during the time I followed him around, yet we met a bunch of very interesting people who were willing - albeit reluctantly - to pay Kurosaki plenty of bucks for only a few packets of white powder. Of course I knew what they were, _I'm not stupid_, but I just stood next to him and smoked my cigarette in peace, while ignoring the curious-with-a-dash-of-fear glances I received from Kurosaki's customers.

Which was basically how the next few days wasted away; Kurosaki went to business and I tailed him like some sort of dog. Well, I was past the stage of being ashamed for it; after all, junkies would do anything to get their hands on their fix, I wasn't an exception. There were some fun times though, like for instance, when someone asked, "Who that?", meaning me of course, Kurosaki shrugged and with a deadpan look he would say, "My bodyguard." The faces they made never ceased to amuse me.

We were at his place when Hell let lose.

He was counting his earnings, thinking to himself that he would be able to afford shit for one month before he had to reload the supplies - which basically translated as, _steal more from the stupid idiots who can't catch me_ - while I laid on the bed, smoking and staring at the ceiling. We didn't speak, didn't have to. His scent, his presence surrounded me, comforting me in an odd and unfamiliar way but it was not unsettling. On the contrary actually; for the first time in years of my meaningless life, I felt...normal. Edging closer and closer to content.

Of course, that didn't last for too long.

Kurosaki put away his money and walked towards the bed, shoving his hand in my pocket and taking a cigarette. I didn't resist, I didn't even mind. All I cared about was that he sat next to me and his scent invaded the air that I breathed, just how I liked it. Instinctively, I inched closer to him and just breathed, feeling lighter, higher than ever before.

I could feel his eyes on my face, wandering, searching, his thoughts a mere whisper that I didn't bother to listen to. But that peaceful silence didn't last for too long.

"What's your name?"

I almost jumped out of my fucking skin when I heard the question. My name? He didn't know my name? But when I thought about it again, it occurred to me that I had never once introduced myself before. Holy shit, really? I couldn't help but chuckle. "Grimmjow," I said plainly, gazing deep in his eyes, anticipating an reaction.

His eyes narrowed slightly and his eyebrows met over his nose. "Strange name," was all he said. I just shrugged.

"I know."

"It's oddly fitting though," he muttered, then with a smile he added, "Do I have to introduce myself too?"

I had to laugh but no word left my mouth. Shaking my head was enough. However, Kurosaki didn't seem willing enough to stop asking questions. Usually I minded nosy people but it was him, so it was okay. Whatever he did to me was okay, after all.

"And how old are you?"

"As old as you are."

_Twenty?,_ he mused. I nodded. "Holy shit," he chuckled, "And how long have you been...whatever it is that you are?"

"I like you choice of words," I retorted in amusement, "But to answer your question, I've been like that for four years."

"Well, it's not that long."

"It's long enough."

Kurosaki worried his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving mine. I could see that he wanted to say something without reading his head, but he was torn between speaking and staying silent. Was he dropping his guard? At my presence? It felt so odd and I wasn't sure how to deal with it either, so I just pushed my fingers through his tough, vermilion hair, wordlessly urging him to break the silence.

He did.

"Your eyes," he started, his voice quiet, "They are nearly damn arresting."

My breath caught in my throat. "In a good way?", I asked. Why did I care about something like that?

He nodded, shuffling closer to me. "They remind me of the ocean," he murmured, "I love the ocean."

"Maybe we should go there some time," I breathed, caught up in the moment. He smiled; a small, genuine smile. For a second, I thought it was a different person. I blinked and, caught up in the spur of the moment, I smiled back.

"We should."

We didn't say another word for a while, letting the moments tick by as slowly as they wanted, but it clearly wasn't something neither of us was uncomfortable with. I counted his heartbeats and breaths, watching him as he gnawed on his lower lip. My thumb intervened, freeing the abused flesh from its confines but Kurosaki flashed a teasing grin before his teeth clamped down on said lip all over again. He laughed when I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard it, I heard his skin tear. A sudden hiss escaped my throat, my vision almost got swallowed by red, velvety darkness as soon as the first drop of blood formulated on the wound. I yanked his face close enough and let my tongue glide over it so that this precious droplet wouldn't go to waste, while his shoulders shook with mirth. I growled. "Don't do that."

He pushed my chest to create some distance between us, the familiar shit-eating grin breaking his face into two when he said, "How could I not?" His voice was rough, deeper and his body temperature rose when he straddled my hips, his scent growing a hundred times stronger. I could barely breathe, weak against him, too weak to fight him off of me and he knew that because the smile on his face widened. "Look at you," he grunted and all of a sudden, my hands were above my head, both of my wrists confined in his vice grip, "The hunger, the _lust_ in your eyes is too exhilarating to pass up." His crotch pressed against mine, long and hard, and I moaned at the contact, the heat, his scent, _his_ _existence_. "All this power," he cackled, "All this fucking power I have over a beast like you is incredible."

My wrists twitched under his confines and suddenly I wanted to break him, to destroy him, to ravish and mutilate him. _Goddamn I hate him_, I repeated in my head like a mantra but as viciously as I felt for him, I wouldn't touch a hair off his head; he was far too precious to me for that. I glared at him though, I sneered, undulating my hips to throw him off but that only served more friction between our arousals, sending a moan past my lips and a grunt out of his. "I want to hurt you," he whimpered, sticking his free hand under my shirt, fingernails scrapping the fuck out of my skin and I bled; I bled, pretending to be human. It stung, it burnt but that was nothing to me; it just added to the headiness of the moment.

"Do it," I urged breathlessly, "Hurt me. _Hurt me_."

Kurosaki croaked a needy sound and the pace of his grinding hips escalated. "Hate me," he groaned, "_Hate me_."

I nodded, delirious. "I promise."

We continued rutting against each other, tearing our clothes off, until we came to completeness. Our bodies stiffened from the intense sensation and in the end, my stomach was wet with a mixture of our essences. Kurosaki was the one who cleaned us up after we caught our runaway breaths and we sat on his bed, naked and buzzing from the aftermath. He sipped from a bottle of water and me, I sat behind him, my legs spread so he would fit in between and my arms around his waist, nipping and nuzzling the nape of his neck. Kurosaki didn't comment at this territorial ritual of mine, nor the almost intimate proximity; he was deeply absorbed in his thoughts.

_It's strange_, he wondered at some point, attracting my attention.

"What is?", I questioned.

He jumped in my embrace, startled from the sudden sound of my voice. "I almost forget every time," he chuckled, "You can read my mind."

"It'll get better," I soothed, kissing his neck, "Now what's strange?"

A sigh left his lips and he leaned back against me comfortably. "It's been two weeks," he said, "And they haven't shown their mugs to ask for the stuff I stole."

_So you do steal, you son of a bitch_, I mused in amusement. He didn't have to explain about whose mugs he was talking about, I had been around him long enough to know.

I let my chin rest on his shoulder. "They won't come around anymore," I whispered carefully.

He shifted. "What do you mean?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell him? Well, I should, I did this for him after all. _Taking a deep breath, the words spilled out of my mouth slowly. "I mean that they don't exist anymore. So they won't bother us again."

Kurosaki was now full-blown scowling at me over his tense shoulder. "_Us?"_

I sighed. "They, um, captured me a few weeks ago and well, they tried to get me to talk. About you." His eyes grew wider and wider but that didn't discourage me. It confused me, however. "I said nothing of course...but," I continued, "I killed them all and burnt down the building. They won't bother us again."

Once I was done speaking, he turned his body to face me, his jaw had dropped open in such shocked expression I didn't know what to do. I quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You dare to ask me _what_?!", Kurosaki exploded, bolting off bed in an instant, "You dare to fucking ask me _what_?!"

I jumped back in astonishment, my eyes tracking him as he rampaged around his house and paced nervously. To be honest, I was more than a little thrown off by his sudden eruption. What the hell was wrong with him? I just told him he is safe from the assholes who chased him and he was...mad? I tried scanning his thoughts but they were an incomprehensible mess of curses and anger, lashing out at me and shoving me out. My temples throbbed. However, when I saw him pull out a bag from his closet and shove clothes in it, alarms went off in my head. I was by his side, grasping his elbow before I ever realized I moved. "Oi."

He yanked his arm away, shoving me to the side as he jogged to the folder of money he had left on the kitchenette before. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

I flinched at the venom in his voice, willing myself not to snap as well. Things would get ugly if I lost control; I could do something I would regret. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

Kurosaki whirled around and threw me a rage-filled glare, as if all he wanted me to do was to disintegrate to thin air. And probably I would, if I was someone else. "You don't understand?", he hissed, trembling, "You don't fucking understand that you wiped off one of the ten divisions of the most dangerous organization in the fucking world?!" He took a few strides towards me, coming up to my face when he spat, "Then I'll fucking tell you why I am so fucking upset; because they will come after us and kill us both!" He thrusted against my chest, forcing me out of his way, then he rampaged in his bedside cabinet. Somehow I flinched when a gun was pulled out, my mind working ten miles per second - _ten divisions?! There were more of them?_ - as I walked to him and grasped his forearm. Again.

Suddenly I had a really bad feeling about this.

"What do you mean,_ ten divisions_?"

"I mean," he hissed, free his arm from my grasp, "There's an entire fucking army, fully equipped and ready to tear any threat to the organization apart, shithead!"

My muscles stiffened, hard enough to resemble rocks as realization dawned on me. _Fuck_, was the only thing in my mind, _fuck fuck fuck_, but I wouldn't give it up just yet. "Even if they come after us," I urged, "I _know_ I can handle them."

"You can't handle shit, let alone Aizen's fucking army," he shot back, shoving the gun in the back of his waistband.

_Who the fuck is Aizen?,_ I wondered frantically as I tailed after him, sliding in some pants on the way. Everything was too clear; I fucked up. I royally fucked up and turned him in an all out fleeing mode.

_Fuck_.

_Fuuuuuuck_.

"But we gotta do something! Don't just-"

He didn't even look at me as he zipped up all of his stuff in just a backpack. Not that he owned much but that was a different story. "_We?_", he chuckled sarcastically. Then his stony brown eyes were on me, piercing through me like daggers, "_We_ do nothing. _I_ fucking disappear and _you_ can go to Hell, for all I care."

My heart rate skyrocketed. _Wait, wait, wait_. _Wait on one fucking moment!_ "You're going to disappear?!" He was already busting out of the door in a hurry when I finished my sentence. I ran after him, the uneasiness making my stomach quiver like jello. I wanted to throw up. _No, he can't disappear. He fucking can't._ "Oi, Kurosaki!"

He didn't respond to me no matter how many times I called his name; his eyes were set forward only, but at some point I caught up to him and yanked him around to face me. "Kurosaki!"

I didn't see his hands moving; I didn't even hear the intent in his thoughts. I only knew he had shot me when I felt the burning sensation of the sizzling metal penetrating all the way in the muscle of my calve. _Both_ of my calves. The pain was downright excruciating and my knees quickly collided with the ground, as my eyes shot up at him, wide in shock. Kurosaki stared down at me with a blank expression but fury burned deep in his gorgeous eyes. "Know your fucking place, peasant."

I cringed. My hands were itching to squeeze all life out of him but it was _him_; I couldn't kill him, so I switched to the only alternative left. "Please don't leave."

_Begging_. Me, a fucking demon _begging_ a mere fucking human. Disgrace.

"I have to," he deadpanned, eyes casted to something on his right.

I was getting desperate. Just the thought of him disappearing from my life was enough to set my panic response off. "I'll protect you!", I gasped.

_You're pathetic_.

Kurosaki seemed even more irritated the more he heard of my voice. "Grimmjow," he hissed, shoving away my hands that clutched his shirt. Then he bent over and whispered over my lips, "You fucked up. Deal with it."

"I-I know! I'm sorry!"

_You disgust me._

"Sorries won't fix shit," he spat viciously and twirled on his heel to leave. I dragged my knees towards him, my hand, my heart, _my fucking being_ trembling and grasped his leg.

I wasn't even remotely surprised when he then shot my thighs, it was something he would do. He was merciless, ruthless; heh, how foolish of me to even think for a second that he had dropped his guard. Yet I wasn't one to give up just yet. I would never give up, not when it was about him. So I crawled, I crawled on the filthy ground like some fucking worm and took a hold of his ankle, my entire body throbbing and buzzing from the pain and the adrenaline.

He shot my arms. Of course he did.

I felt them both go limp and whined more in despair than pain. My entire body was useless now.

Then I tasted the ground, the sole of his combat boot rough against the back of my skull. His foot was soon replaced by his fingers, yanking my head up by the hair and although I was dizzy from the pain coursing through my whole body, I could see the resentment, the betrayal in his eyes and that hurt me more than the pain pulsing along with my heart beat.

"You're fucking lucky I'm used to having six bullets in my gun," he growled lowly, pushing the hollow muzzle of the gun against my forehead. "...Otherwise your brains would be decorating the asphalt right now."

He sneered, punching me so hard I saw stars but I couldn't react; I couldn't fight back. I was losing consciousness. What he said after beating me to his heart's content sounded far away, as if a glass wall separated us. "Stay the fuck away from me, alright?" His tone was hoarse, vicious, cutting me like milliards of knives. "Don't try to look for me, don't fucking follow me anywhere because if you do, I will be shooting your head next time."

Then his fingers slid out of my hair, my jaw hitting the ground with a thud. I tried to get my aching body to move but it wouldn't obey. I could smell my own blood and it made me sick.

Before I surrendered to the darkness eating up my vision from the blood loss and the pain, I heard sirens somewhere in a distance. Words, words I never consented to were spilling off my lips much like how my blood spilled out of the holes he had opened in my body. But these were nothing compared to the gaping void in the middle of my chest, as I watched him slip away...further and further.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered, "I can't live without you."

Then everything went dark, but the memory of his presence remained like a ghost. Haunting. _Lurking_.

Like the monster within me.

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
